Black Hole
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: New attitude. New job. New friend with benefits. What started out as casual takes on a whole new meaning when things twist and turn and sink into the abyss of reality. One big mistake changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, that's right. :)  
**

**This is just something that kind of attacked me a while ago and I couldn't shake it off. So here we are.  
**

**It won't have regular updates, because the ideas come and go, but I have no willpower so I may update more often than I've planned.  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta and friend - TeamAllTwilight.**

* * *

**Present time**

My hands are gripping the headboard so tightly my skin is white, but I need to leverage myself as I'm fucking my man.

And fucking I am.

Fast. Hard. Deep. So fucking deep.

His hands are in my hair making a fist of it and tugging my head back. It only spurs me on and he knows it.

I like kinky shit – just like him.

I buck wildly when I feel his long, skilled fingers running over my crack then ever so slowly one of them making its way inside.

Fuck, so good!

I thrash above him. His hand from my hair goes to my hip, helping me move faster.

Then I'm swirling down the hot channel.

As I lay lifelessly on top of him, trying to regain my wits, he rubs my back, kissing my hairline.

"I don't understand how you can still want my failure of a body," he says softly.

"Stop," I protest quietly. "Just stop saying bad stuff about you."

"How can I? Look what I've become! I can't even please you like I know you want!"

"You do a pretty damn good job!" I whisper, pressing a sound kiss above his heart. "Besides, if there's anyone to blame, is me." My heart constricts as I raise my head to look into his sad green eyes.

"Don't, baby. I drove you away."

"I should have known you were lying. If I hadn't run away…you wouldn't have to run after me and…that car would have never hit you." I sob. "But of course I believed you…there wasn't a reason for my kinky fuck buddy to share my crazy feelings."

"At least, we're on the same page," he murmurs, kissing my nose. "Now."

"Breakfast?" I offer.

"Can I help?"

I grin and slid out of the bed, rolling his chair closer then help him on it. "You cut the toast, I spread the jelly?"

He scowls but agrees.

We're perfect together.

If I'd known it before – no. If I'd realized it before…he had never been hurt.

My name is Isabella Swan, and to understand my story better, we have to go a few years back.

**Winter of 2010**

To be honest, I don't even remember much of that night.

All I know is that I wanted to party hard and have recently decided to live my life to the max because I had just this one life.

So after my epiphany, I go to the first bar and get smashed, become friends with a group of airless chicks I'd never even spare a glance if I was sober then we hit a private party one of them knows of.

The private party is a sort of orgy and I decide to leave quickly because as much as I want to live my life, this isn't the way I want to do it.

But then I see a man under the Christmas tree in the living room.

He's dressed in only a Santa coat, with a red hat and boxers. There are women taking turns at kissing him. He has lipstick marks everywhere.

I idly wonder how much he's being paid to be there.

Then I catch his eye I'm mesmerized by the pair of penetrating deep eyes staring at me through thick black lashes.

I'm so fucked. I don't even know how I cross the room, reapplying lipstick on my way to him. He has a smirk on his face as I kneel next to him.

"Anywhere?" I whisper breathlessly.

He winks and folds his hands behind his head.

"Turn around," I order, already pushing against his hip.

Surprised, the man does as I say, peeking over his shoulder to see what I'm doing.

Aware everyone is watching me, I lower his boxers' elastic band and not kiss the white flesh there, but I bite. Hard.

"Fuucck. That's hot," I hear him hissing. Then I roll him back and plant a kiss on his square jaw.

I turn to leave but his hand grasps my wrist. "Would you linger? My time will be up in half an hour," he whispers on the most desire dripping voice I've heard in my life.

"Maybe," I say cheekily and disappear into the crowded room.

Of course I linger.

Of course, I make a quick trip to the bathroom and take my panties off.

And I drink a lot of water to sober up. I want to remember this.

I'm outside the house, leaning against the cold brick wall, entertaining my latest habit – smoking. I'm not good at it, but I always wanted to try.

"Those will kill you," a smooth voice says from my right making me jump and choke on the smoke I inhaled.

"You came!" I exclaim surprised.

The corner of his mouth lifts up. "Not yet. I'm planning to cum in your tight pussy. Is it wet for me?"

My muscles quiver at his words.

"Why don't you find out on your own?" I tease, stubbing the cigarette on the stone banister next to me.

The man still dressed in his Santa costume, pushes me against the wall and dives his hand under my skirt. He inhales sharply when he finds no barrier between his fingers and my dripping pussy.

As his finger pump into me, he penetrates me with his eyes.

"Ground rules," he says heavily. "I don't kiss on the mouth. I don't get involved in vanilla shit. I don't wear a condom."

My walls clamp on his three fingers as I cum so hard my knees buck.

"I'm in," I breathe, staring at him hypnotized.

He throws me a bashful grin. "You won't regret it." Quickly, he opens his boxers to let his huge dick out. My eyes nearly cross at the size.

"I have one rule," I whisper, trying to stay grounded. He tilts his head to the side showing me he's listening, but he's also raising my feet, and pressing his dick against my clit. "I don't fuck strangers."

He chuckles. "Name's Edward. Yours?" He rubs the head of his cock to my pussy lips.

"Isabella," I moan, grabbing his shoulders as he dives inside me. Hard.

There's not much talking done after that. Just moans and grunts and a lot of swearing from his part. The swearing does weird things to me. I come undone at least two times and he's not even close to being done.

Our position changes constantly – against the wall, my back against the snow covered stone banister, my chest over the stone banister, my legs around his head.

I'm shocked when he finally comes that he pulls out, gasping on my neck.

"Why?" I feel disappointed.

"Are you on the pill or something?" he challenges me.

I bite my lip. "Just got the shot the other day."

"Awesome. Would you like to become my kinky girl?" Edward asks with a little sneer.

"Didn't I already become?" I'm much braver than I used to be a week ago, but this decision to change my life radically brought me the best sex I ever had.

"Wait here a moment. I need to grab my things from inside." And he's already slipping inside the warm house. Loud music spilling from the crack he left behind him.

Unlike most people that decide to live their lives, nothing bad happened to me.

My parents are still alive, happily divorced, living with their suppose. I'm friends with both the step parents.

I'm not dying of some disease.

I didn't recently break up and decided I hate men and I want revenge.

I just want a good time.

I won't be young forever.

"Ready?" Edward's velvety voice whispers in my ear, his hand on my lower back.

"Ready," I agree, grinning.

**Present time**

"Baby, I need coffee or I'll cut my fingers," Edward whines, pushing the bread away.

I roll my eyes and take a cup from the cupboard, pour coffee in it and hand it to him. Always black like his heart – as he likes to say it.

"Thanks," he says into the cup, already gulping the magic liquid.

I end up making the breakfast while my lazy ass fiancé drinks coffee and smokes, watching me.

"I shouldn't even feed you," I mutter, placing his plate in his lap. "You always worm your way out of helping me in the kitchen!"

"Must I remind you of that time I tried making pasta?" he asks, chewing on some toast. When I cringe, he beams. "Thought so."

"Fucker!" I kick his chair a few inches away. His coffee which was on the arm rest falls on his lap.

Servers him right.

"Fucking shit, woman!" he moans, snatching the tissues box and dabbing himself.

"Wouldn't you have loved to just get up and…dunno…attack me?" I taunt him.

Edward glares at me, dabbing at his pajama bottoms silently.

I wish he'd be more motivated to get better. The doctor told him he'll be able to walk again, but he has to attend classes for learning how to walk, how to use muscles.

Of course, stubborn Edward won't even hear about it.

Suddenly he jerks his chair around and disappears from the room. I stare after him wondering what I should do to motivate him. I've been trying hard for the past three months since it happened. Nothing works.

I try to eat my breakfast, but it doesn't settle well in my stomach as I hear him banging around in the next room.

Finally, I go after him and find him in the tub, laying there at an odd angle. His head is on the tile behind the tub, one arm is in the tub, the other on the edge and his feet dangling over the edge. He looks so annoyed he could spew fire.

"Don't touch me," Edward hisses as I approach to help him.

_Okay…_

Shrugging, I change my direction, going to the sink to brush my teeth. I watch him in the mirror. After a few long minutes, he manages to get all his body in the tub then he folds his arms over his chest and stays there, watching me brush my teeth. When I bend to rinse my mouth then wash my face, I hear a faint groan from behind me.

I almost expect him behind me to take me there. It happened before…a lifetime ago.

I towel my face then turn to him. Edward's bracing himself on the tub edges, his arms' muscles straining as he has a determined look on his face. Suddenly, he collapses and I'm there, checking if he hurt himself. And he allows me.

"Fine. I'll do it," he mumbles so softly I barely hear him.

I squeal and wrap my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Somehow, I end up in the tub with him. Good thing there's no water.

We just lay there, hugging each other for what feels like ten hours. The shrill ring of my phone breaks our moment.

"Work…" Edward grumbles. "I don't feel like it today."

I stroke his hair. "The boss can take a day off." I wink.

"Says my best chief supervisor."

I grin, beaming at him. "Not long ago you were _my_ supervisor…"

"True." He laughs through his nose. "Totally cliché, my love. To sleep with your boss before you even met him!" he mock gasps.

I turn red, remembering our first night. "More like fucked in ways I've never dreamed of," I whisper, getting out of the tub.

Edward pokes his tongue out. I help him out and in his chair then take him to our home office.

"Jesus! All he does is sleep!" he mutters as I pass his dog. He claimed he had it for at least seven years when we met. If that's true, I bet the poor thing is too old to do much else.

"Well, I'll leave you with Slob. Be a good boy, don't burn down the house and I'll be back home as soon as I can," I promise, kissing him softly.

Edward cups my cheek, stroking it and staring into my eyes with a look he rarely lets me see – full of love and need. We kiss for a long time – then I pull back and go to get dressed for work.

**December 2010**

I'm expecting to walk to his or my place, but he takes me to a fancy sports car with tinted windows.

"We're going to my place. I have a lot of stuff we'll both enjoy." He winks as he opens my door.

A kinky gentleman. I like this.

There's never been anyone before him to open the door for me.

My eyes fall on the steering wheel, curious of this car. It looks familiar but I've no idea where I've seen it before. Not on streets definitely – it's an uncommon vehicle.

All I can make out of the sign in the dark is a pair of wings.

Edward slides in his seat, buckling his belt then starts pushing buttons making a lot of things happen – the engine roars to life, there's warm air filling the car, music spills from the speakers.

"Seatbelt, please," he says quietly, eyeing me expectantly.

I quickly snap it in place then we're off. Like a bullet in the night.

I know why I need the seatbelt.

"If you don't like the music, feel free to change it. There are CDs in the glove compartment. We have a long ride ahead."

I bite my lip. "How long?" I whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to…wherever you need tomorrow."

"Work," I tell him. My first day at the new job.

It's truly a new chapter of my life.

* * *

**Still with me? *looks around, biting her lip*  
**

**Most of this story will alternate between how they met and their life in the present.  
**

**The banner and pictures can be found in my group on Facebook (link on my profile). I will also add the story on TWCS and AO3 just to be sure ffn doesn't decide to remove it.  
**

**See you next time...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It won't have regular updates, because the ideas come and go, but I have no willpower so I may update more often than I've planned.  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta and friend - TeamAllTwilight.**

* * *

**December 2010**

We arrive in front of a house with high wrought iron gates. I think we drove for one hour.

The house is on a street filled with expensive properties.

I feel like I'm the leading character in some fancy, Oscar winning movie.

Edward presses a small remote, glancing at me.

There's a glint in his eyes—lust.

I press my thighs together, hoping not to ruin the nice leather seat under me.

This man is so fucking gorgeous—almost making me think this is a dream. He's too good to be real. He has a mane of crazy hair on his head, sticking in every direction, a square jaw that I want to nibble on, I want to feel that jaw and the stubble covering it against my pussy. His slightly crooked nose—probably result of some fight—is gorgeous in its own way. Then there are his eyes—I still haven't seen their color right, but he has a deep penetrating gaze.

He has long slender fingers, muscled arms and a toned stomach.

We roll inside the vast yard while the gate closes behind us. Edward stops the car near the front door of the house, but he doesn't get out of the car. Instead, he flips the inside light on and starts rummaging for something in the glove compartment. I can feel his warmth on my knees, he's so close.

A giggle escapes me as I see there are kiss prints everywhere. His eyes cut to mine and I see their color. Forest green eyes stare intently at me, a frown on his beautiful face.

"You're covered in kisses," I explain. "I bet you liked it."

He scowls and keeps his quest for whatever he's looking for. "I just indulged my stupid sister. As much as I hate her, she's my sister and I had to accept her crazy offer," he says quietly. "Aha!" He straightens back, a pair of keys dangling from his hand.

I make to leave the car but Edward puts a hand on my leg. "Allow me." Then he's out of the car and jogging to my side, opening my door, bowing slightly making me blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. "My lady."

I bite my lip and look at him through my lashes. "Thank you, kind sir."

He grins bashfully, closing the door softly then he takes my hand and leads me to the front door.

"Isabella," he murmurs, stroking his thumb on the inside of my wrist. "Tell me." He unlocks the door, all the while looking at me. "Has anyone gone anywhere near your lovely ass?"

I gulp thickly, crossing my legs as a gush of juices threatens to explode. "Just my faithful purple Sparkly," I tease him.

"Sparkly?" Edward scowls, twisting his nose. "What decent guy has a name like that?" He shoulders the door open, gesturing for me to step inside as he keeps the door from closing.

I laugh amused. "Sparkly is one of my...toys," I whisper, suddenly feeling shy. My whole face is burning.

"Hmm. That means you aren't new to this? I'd really love to explore that area."

The door closes loudly behind us.

"Would you like that, Isabella?"

His voice is low, deep, mesmerizing and alluring.

"It's been a long time since I... You know..." I mumble, staring at my feet.

"I promise to be gentle and make it as pleasurable as possible. Though, I'm not obliging you," Edward tells me, letting his hand rest on the small of my back. "Let me show you around. Would you like that?"

"Yeah." I nod, hoping that seeing his great house will ease my sudden nerves.

He beams at me taking my hand once again before tugging me to what looks like the kitchen. Instead of switching on the light like any normal person, he has a small flashlight on his keychain and clicks it on and off a few times.

I'm about to question his odd Morse signal when I hear something moving around and loud breathing—sniffing.

Only now Edward flips the lights on.

I clamp a hand on my mouth to keep from shouting in surprise. I'm face to face with a dog. We're both shocked at the person in front of us.

"Hey, Slob!" Edward says loudly crouching and patting his thigh. The dog pads to him, eyeing me curiously. "Maybe I should have warned you," he says quietly, watching my frozen self. "Don't you like dogs?"

I try to smile but I'm sure I manage a grimace. "I'm more shocked than anything else."

He smiles, stroking the dog's head. "Well, this is my best buddy—Slob."

I thought it was a form of greeting not the poor dog's name. "What has it done wrong to own that name?" I wonder, shuffling closer.

"He drooled a lot on my lap. It was actually Slobber, but Slob stuck. Now he lives up to the name Slob—all he does is sleep."

"He's a cutie," I coo, reaching to stroke his fur.

"Uh, Slob doesn't really..." Edward trails off, staring amazed at his dog. "Huh."

Slob whines softly, closing his eyes and coming closer to me.

"Figures, the old fart will desert me for a beautiful lady," Edward mutters, striding inside the kitchen. I fight a smile as I rub behind his ears, watching as Edward prepares the dog's dinner. A loud whistle from him has Slob wiggling his tail and walking to his bowl.

"What breed is it?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"Beagle. He's around six or seven years old," Edward tells me.

"Aw, poor thing."

"Yeah, I usually yell to him when I get home, but I heard he was awake and used the light trick. He's slightly deaf, one eye is strongly affected by cataracts and well, if I'd let him he'll sleep the whole day."

"Seven years isn't that old, is it?"

"It kinda is. Only few dogs get over ten or eleven, but I'm hoping I'll have him for a long time. I can't imagine life without him." He shrugs, watching Slob chewing his treats. "Anyway, on with our tour. And you, you be a good boy and stay here." With a final pat on the dog's head, I'm led to the living room.

The living room hosts only a white couch, two just as white armchairs, a coffee table, the fireplace and a shag carpet. There are also a few very expensive looking paintings and a large vase in a corner.

"No TV?" I ask stupidly.

Edward chuckles and steers me to the next room. This is probably the dining room since there's a large table in the middle with twelve chairs around it. Black wood with leather tapestry. Again, a few paintings hang from the walls here, too.

On the ground floor there are only two other rooms—a guest room and what looks like a home office.

Upstairs, I'm introduced to a large room to the left of the hallway. It houses an in-home cinema, great audio system, walls full of DVD and CD cases on a side and on the far corner of the room is a nook. A piece of heaven—I can see myself snuggled on that loveseat there with one of the many books in the large bookcase that occupies the whole wall.

"I love that part of your house!" I blurt out, pointing to the nook.

"And you haven't seen the bedroom yet," he whispers. "Come."

We cross the hallway and there are two doors. One is open and I can see a bed there, the other is closed.

My heart is beating in my throat as I take a step toward the closed door, thinking he's taking me there.

"No!" Edward jerks my arm back. "My bedroom's right here." He tugs me after him but I'm looking confused at the closed door.

"You don't have any crazy wife locked in there, do you?" I check.

His hand squeezes mine then drops it.

_Shit_.

"Unless your name is Jane Eyre and my last name is Rochester then no."

A man that knows the classics. I'm in awe.

"No, Isabella. No crazy wife," he murmurs. "It's just me and ol' Slob."

**Present time**

At work I'm shouting at the youngsters I'm supervising. I remember how obedient and hard working my team mates used to be two years ago when Edward was my supervisor.

So much time passed…

Now he's the advertising company's CEO's right hand, which still makes him my boss. Thankfully, James—our boss, is very understanding about relationships inside the company. All he told us when he figured out there was something between us that he didn't want fights and tears as a result of a bad relationship.

At the time Edward and I weren't a couple—more like fuck buddies. Of course, we shared a laugh and told James that there will be no hard feelings if we didn't work out. That was until we realized we hid our true feelings behind all the kinkery.

I shake off the horrid memory of Edward getting hurt as I finally take over the new project. Just one of the people on this team is relatively smart and eager to learn more. So I take him to the side and work together while the others…I don't give a fuck about what they do. And I'll tell Edward that I hate my team. He'll probably fire them all, but I'm sick and tired of them. My previous team was so good, unlike these airheads.

You can't do well in advertising if you don't have a great mind.

But today I'm not much good for anyone—all I can think is Edward's confession that he accepts treatment to get better.

At home, I'm surprised to find Edward with Slob outside, playing. I nearly crash the car at the sight in front of me.

Edward's near the garage door, throwing a ragged toy and Slob goes after it in slow motion. It's funny as hell. But they're out—Edward's out, on his own without me prompting him.

I just park askew in front of the garage and jump out then rush to my fiancé. "You're out!" I exclaim, plopping on his lap and kissing all over his face.

He chuckles and hugs me. "I was never in the closet to be out," he jokes.

Typical Edward.

"You know what I mean." I kiss his nose.

"To tell you the truth, Slob wanted out and I opened the door…when he didn't return in ten minutes I came in the doorway to see if he died or something," he explains quietly.

"I see he's fine." I turn to watch the old dog walking a little faster, wiggling his tail, his tongue lolling out, eyes on me. I love Slob—he's the best dog ever.

"The fucker wanted to play. Heck, who am I to deny the old mofo." Edward shakes his head. "Anyway, I rolled out, grabbed the toy and we started playing…then we decided to head inside." He snorts. "I truly hope you have your keys with you."

I explode in a fit of loud laughter.

Figures, he locked himself out here. It was too good to be true.

"Aw, baby," I murmur, cupping his cheek. I kiss him quickly then get up, pat Slob's head and search in my purse for the keys.

Once inside, Slob goes to drink some water then drops on his basket while Edward goes to the TV.

Instead of becoming more ambitious to get better so he could reach the upper floor easily, my fool had people create a mechanism on the banister to help him to get there. Only Edward. I really think he loves that a little too much.

I heat some leftover lasagna and carry the plates upstairs. Edward's browsing through the movie DVD cases for something.

I grin, remembering how I corrupted him to eat while watching a movie. He had so many and never watched them. We rectified that and now I can say I've seen more movies in the past couple of years than in my whole life.

"Wait for me," I warn him, depositing the plates on the small table near the couch. "I'm going to change my clothes."

"I'm still searching for something we haven't seen..." Edward mumbles, chucking away the case he was inspecting.

I make quick work of my office clothes then jump in a cotton dress I wear in the house, put on a pair of warm socks and head to my man.

Of course, the movie's already running and Edward's plate is half empty. He gives me his trademark crooked smile and a shoulder shrug.

I narrow my eyes at him and plunk next to him, snuggling into his side. He wraps his arm around me, dropping a kiss on my head.

The movie choice is about the madness that involves preparing a wedding.

"Is this a hint that we should start working on ours?" I joke.

Edward chuckles. "Seeing what it involves...I'd rather elope."

"Me too." I nod vigorously. "But there will be people mad at us."

"Fuck them."

* * *

**Pictures in my facebook group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It won't have regular updates, because the ideas come and go, but I have no willpower so I may update more often than I've planned.  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta and friend - TeamAllTwilight.**

* * *

**December 2010**

His room—goodness.

It's amazing. Truly.

The bed is sturdy and made of massive wood, placed in the middle of the room. There are a few carpets that connect the bed with every spot in the room—the door, the windows, the bathroom probably and his huge dresser.

Edward wraps his long fingers around my hip and turns me to him, pressing my chest against his. He looks down at me with such a hunger in his eyes. It makes me crazy.

I want him. I need to feel his touch again.

"Hi," he whispers, ducking his head to kiss up and down my neck.

I manage to moan loudly like some wanton hussy.

We make quick work of our clothes. His hands on my body make me feel like I'm about to burst in flames.

"Please," I beg him, unsure what I really want.

"All in good time, Isabella. Would you like to experiment something? I really don't want to scare you away, but if you agree, I'll show you what great pleasure I can bring you."

I nod, dazed by his hypnotizing voice.

"If you're not comfortable with what we're doing, please stop me," Edward says authoritatively.

_Would I have a reason to stop him?_

_What did I get myself into?_

He pushes me to the bed but doesn't let me sit down. He reaches up and unties something from the canopy. Ropes.

Fuck.

I gulp, my stomach tightens, but desire and curiosity win over the fear that suddenly has me rooted in spot.

"Don't say no before you try it," he murmurs, taking my wrist and tugging me closer. "Here, climb on the bed and kneel. Face the other side of the bed. Good. Hands up. I'll tie a loose grip but not too loose."

"O-ok-aay," I stutter shakily.

Feeling the rope against my wrists sends a wave of desire through my body ending in a gush of juices on my thigh.

Huh. I never thought this could get me off.

I feel Edward behind me, stroking my ass and slowly tracing my rosebud. I moan, throwing my head back as I shiver violently.

"So responsive. I like." He kisses my shoulder then I hear him moving around the room. Soon, he's back. His finger goes back to my hole, but not before it pumps a few times in my soaked pussy.

The only thing keeping me from collapsing on his soft bed is the rope.

"I'm going to introduce you to two of my favorite toys," Edward says quietly. "The first one is a bullet, the second one is a wand."

I've always wanted to experience a bullet, but was afraid of using one. As for the wand...is he talking about _his_ wand? I smirk to myself, but before I know it, I feel his long fingers flicking my clit. Then something cold enters me.

"It will distract you from any pain you may feel while I'm preparing your lovely ass."

The bullet starts vibrating softly. I lurch forward, my legs shaking as I'm on the edge already. When I feel Edward lubing me up, I clamp on his finger and shout his name as I come violently. I'm spent and the bondage doesn't allow me to sink in the bed and go to dream land.

The buzzing subsides until it's on the lowest level probably. I'm surprised to feel a rather large something inside me. I guess he managed to ease my muscles enough to enter the wand. It's touching some delicious spots inside me, making my eyes cross and a new wave of desire rise inside me.

So soon?

I've never managed to have two orgasms in a row, though I heard they could be really pleasurable.

"Are you ready?" he questions in my ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, then licking the shell.

"Yes!" I wail. "PLEASE!"

"Oh, a greedy little girl."

I whine, pushing back my ass against the wand. He allows me to fuck myself on it.

God, it feels so good.

Why didn't I play with that hole in so long?

Suddenly, the wand disappears and I feel Edward's wet dick head at my entrance. "I'm clean."

"We covered that when you took a dip in my pussy earlier," I mutter, wiggling my ass.

He chuckles, resting his hands on my waist as he sinks into my ass.

"Shit!" I groan. He's so big.

"Does it hurt?" he asks worried, stopping.

"Just go. I'll adjust," I breathe through the pain flaming from my ass.

I jump startled when I feel the bullet vibrating a little faster as Edward penetrates me deeper. I like that he's thinking of me too, not only about him.

He moves in deep, slow strokes until I start pushing back. That's when the bullet turns on full speed and Edward starts fucking me in earnest.

I'm shouting out incoherent words as I sway on the bed. He's panting against my neck, his hands on my breasts, tugging at my nipples.

"Are you close?"

"YES!" I grunt, almost crying from my need to come.

I guess it was a bad idea to be truthful because he stops the bullet and his thrusts becomes languid once again. I'm on the edge, I'm losing my mind.

"No, please! Please, don't stop," I beg, shaking my ass.

"Be a good girl. You're in no position to fight me," he says jokingly.

I feel a sob stuck in my throat.

When my muscles relax enough, Edward turns the bullet on once again and starts a punishing rhythm only to stop once again when I start tensing, ready to burst.

He keeps me on the edge, denying me that much needed release for what feels like hours.

But when I'm finally allowed to come, it seems impossible. Edward slaps harder and harder into me, one of his hands moving down my stomach to flick my bundle of nerves...and I explode. Literally.

I feel Edward emptying his load inside me, squeezing me tightly in his arms.

"You fucking squirted. I never thought that thing was possible," he gasps into my ear.

"I'm tired," I moan, pressing against his chest.

Our bodies are slick with sweat but I don't care.

Edward reaches above me. The second I feel my arms free, I fall forward. He groans as he slips out of me and follows me, hugging me tightly once again.

I feel his hands take the bullet out then he disappears from the bed. I'm in and out of conscious as he cleans me and tucks me under the blanket.

**Present time**

I wake up with a crick in my neck.

As I regain consciousness, I realize we're still in the entertainment room. Edward is fallen on his side, snoring loudly, and I'm curled around his back, my head between his shoulder blades. To complete the picture, Slob has his head on Edward's lap, drooling.

I jump a mile when the doorbell rings. Edward mumbles something about more sleep while Slob doesn't even flinch. Poor thing is so deaf.

The bell rings again and groaning loudly, I make my way down the stairs.

I'm expecting one of our parents to be there, demanding to get involved in our wedding...which we haven't even started preparing. People stay engaged for ages, but I guess we can't. Not with such crazy parents.

Surprisingly it's not one of our parents. It's Edward's little sister. Little puts it loosely since she just turned eighteen.

"Hola, Bella!" she greets me cheerfully. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh loudly. "Morning, Vic." I yawn loudly into the back of my hand. Then I smile sheepishly.

"Late night?" she jokes.

I roll my eyes, ushering her to the kitchen. "As if. We watched a movie and then crashed on the couch. I'm stiff all over," I mumble, starting the coffee. "Can I ask what do we owe your early visit?" I glance at her.

"I need help with my science homework." I can tell that's a huge lie and she realizes I read through it. "Fine. I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me. It's the weekend. We won't see Edward any time soon," I chill her.

"Oh, good."

She's quiet as I make my coffee. Then we go to the living room when I slump on the couch, stretching my legs under the coffee table. "Talk, Vic."

She snuggles on one armchair, bringing her knees up. "I broke up with Mark."

I want to slap my cheek, but refrain.

This was boyfriend number five in the past year. I think. She's always broke it off, at least.

"What happened now?" I wonder.

"He came to the get-together after the game not showered and tried to feel me up next to the whole team. I was 'hell no' and pushed him away. I screamed, and slapped him then took off."

Totally a piece of Edward in her. The thing about blood relatives is so fucking true.

"Good job," I mumble. "But don't you think you should tone it down? I mean, seriously, Vic. This is your last year of high school. You start collage this fall…"

"Why do you sound like Edward?" She groans, pouting. "Besides, I'm done with those idiots my age."

My eyebrows shoot up.

Idiots her age?

That means she's into older guys?

"Phew! I can smell smoke. Stop thinking!" Vic says amused, smirking at me.

"So you like older guys? There's nothing wrong with that. I'm three years younger than your brother." I shrug.

Her smile widens. "You see, the man I have my eyes on…is at least thirteen years my senior."

I spray my sip of coffee in front of me, coughing as I stare at her shocked.

I don't have to ask. I know who he is.

It's obvious.

She makes gooey eyes to him every time she drops by at the office.

"Victoria, he'll never look at you," I whisper, frowning at the stain forming on my cotton dress. Coffee is hard to wash.

"How do you know who I'm talking about? I never said a name."

"Neither have I," I mutter. "It's obvious. Mr. Brown."

Her blue eyes widen and she chokes. "Don't tell Edward! Please!" she begs me.

I sigh and grit my teeth. "I hate lying to him, but so be it. Our little secret."

"Thank you so much, Bella!" She sighs in relief, her shoulder sagging as she drops her feet to the floor. "Now…" Vic looks up at me, smiling. "Will you help me?"

"Hell no!" I shout.

A loud bang from upstairs alerts us that my shout woke Edward. He's gonna be pissed to be awake before noon on a weekend day.

Oh well.

I can deal with him. Who I can't deal with is his teenager sister having the hots for our boss.

* * *

**From now on, I'm updating this every Wednesday. Don't forget to check the pictures (link on my profile)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**December 2010**

We wake several times during the night, exploring new positions.

In the morning, I vaguely remember Edward saying something about trying every Kama Sutra position with me.

I hope it's not part of my imagination.

I also hope this wasn't a one night stand…with all the promises and the way he's sucking at my nipple right now… Not a one night stand. Definitely.

He lifts my legs and puts both of them over his right shoulder then he dives inside me.

I doubt I'll walk straight today.

Who cares about walking when he's so deep inside me?

Fuck.

I claw at his back, trying to meet him thrust by thrust.

We finally drag our asses out of the bed and into the shower, then Edward offers to take me home so I can change my clothes. His offer to drive me to work still stands. He also adds that he'll pick me up.

I think I'm in love.

Okay, maybe not love, though my pussy definitely loves his cock.

I'm aware I don't know anything about this guy—just that he's a kinky bastard and I like that. A lot. But I still tell him my address without second thought.

When I return to his car dressed in my office clothes—white crisp shirt, black knee length skirt and high boots along with the coat covering me, his eyes bug out and he mumbles something about wishing his car had a backseat.

I just chuckle and wink.

"So, where to, Miss Swan?" he asks, backing away from the spot he parked.

"Brown Advertising Enterprise."

It sounds so grand.

It is grand.

Edward whips his head to me so fast I'm worried he might have unhinged it.

"What?" I whisper meekly. "Don't I look like I belong there?" I challenge him.

He continues to stare at me, his mouth hanging open.

I huff and fold my arms over my chest. His eyes zero on my suddenly displayed breasts then he clears his throat.

"Jesus. James's gonna scalp me," he mumbles, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

_James?_

It's my turn to stare at him shocked.

"Not James Brown by any chance?" I murmur, afraid to ask louder.

"Fuuuuuck!" Edward groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

Of course it had to happen to me.

I slept with one of my future co-workers.

As he drives, he tries to make small talk, asking what department I'm going to work, when I had my interview with James….the usual.

I don't have much to say because I've been informed I'll be placed on a team when I arrive on my first day—today.

"Anyway, do you know why he's hiring _now_? So close to Christmas?" I ask as we slide into the underground parking lot.

"The last project went askew when some idiot was double-teaming with the rivals. They won, so James fired everyone. Only two supervisors saved their teams. I'm one of the unlucky ones," he mutters, glancing at me as he stops the car. "But if it's your first day, don't expect to start big. You'll probably live next to the copy machine or the vending machine. True story."

I realize that he's been there himself.

"Thanks for the heads-up."

"Anytime. Let's go."

In the elevator that takes us to the offices, I try to stay a good foot away. Crammed space filled with Edward's scent. It's dangerous.

When we reach the fifth floor the doors open with a loud ding. It's better than the cello solo we heard on the way up.

"The man of the hour! Late!" A loud voice exclaims as we step out of the elevator.

I realize the person is James Brown in person. Funny, I remember how I tried not to laugh the first time I heard his name. The man's nothing like the singer—opposite actually with fair skin, blond hair, gray eyes and quite tall.

"Oh, did you run into our newest colleague?" he asks Edward, clapping his back. "No funny business in the elevator I hope. You know I hate intercompany relationships."

"Good," Edward answers lightly but I can tell he's worried.

"I'll ask Laurent for the footage," James jokes, clapping his back again before turning to me. "Good to see you again, Miss Swan, was it?"

I'm flabbergasted because he remembers my name.

Just as he starts the tour for me, his phone starts ringing so I'm passed to…Edward. Mr. Brown also slips him a paper then he's off, answering his call.

"So…what do I do?" I ask, looking around the lobby unsure what I should be doing.

When Edward doesn't answer, I turn to find him staring at the paper in his hands.

"Hey!" I elbow him in the ribs making his green eyes meet mine.

"We'll talk after work about…last night," he whispers, leaning so close to my ear he's almost kissing it. "Please, let's keep minimal contact for our jobs' sakes, okay? You're on my team." He shows me the paper.

Right there at the top of the list is my name printed in black on white.

I gulp and nod jerkily.

"Good. Let's meet the others. They're probably waiting in my office. Then I'll show you all around." He starts walking in the opposite direction Mr. Brown disappeared.

"Good morning!" A woman around thirty greets us loudly. "The newbies are camping in your room. Only one from the list is missing," she adds.

"She's right here," Edward answer, touching my elbow. "And, morning, Tanya." He smiles.

"Isabella Swan?" Tanya checks, eyeing me.

"Yep." I nod.

She turns to her computer and starts typing away as I feel Edward steering me forward.

"It takes some time getting used to her, but she's the best secretary we had in all the time I worked here," he explains, opening the door of his office. His name is written in elegant letters on a metal plaque.

"Good morning, everyone!" Edward exclaims making the chatter in the room die down. "My name's Edward Cullen and I'm going be your supervisor for the next advertising campaign we're holding. I'm hoping to be able to keep most of you after this is over whether we win or not."

He takes his jacket off and drapes it over the back of a leather chair. His eyes meet mine as he loosens his tie, one eyebrow raised.

I blush and dive for the only other empty chair in the room—at the other end of the table.

He continues to talk about how he likes to win and have responsible people on his team, how there's gonna be pressure and he knows some will abandon halfway…

Then I interrupt him without meaning as I tug my chair away from the table making it topple over. I apologize quickly, not meeting anyone's eyes as I straighten the chair and sit on it, a foot away from the table. I'm too embarrassed to slide closer.

Edward clears his throat. "As I was saying…"

Everyone is quiet as he talks for about an hour, going through all the important matters then he tells us to follow him on the tour. He always expects us to have notepads or tablets or something in handy and always be one step ahead the other teams.

As I gather my stuff, I manage to leave the last and run straight into someone as I step out of his office. It's Edward.

"Good. We're all here." He steps to my right, shooting me a small smile. "I expect all of you here in front of my office within five minutes after I call you. You'll be given a work phone," he adds when a guy's hand shoots up. "If you'll be late for any reason, call me beforehand. Yes?" He finally addresses the boy.

"How do you expect us to be here in five minutes if we live on the other side of the city?"

Edward groans. "I will call you here for meetings during work hours. I hope you'll be here by nine every morning," he answers. "Oh, and until I learn all your names, please say your name before asking me something. And call me Edward. No sir or Mr. Cullen bullshit, okay?"

There are murmurs of agreement.

"On with our tour," he says cheerfully. "Remember, my office door is red and you never enter another office besides mine or the common area you'll be given to work with our team. You'll notice that there are three other colored doors on this floor. Green, Yellow and Blue. If you get lost, which I doubt. It's a round fucking floor…just ask Tanya. She's always at her desk in the middle of this madness. Clear?"

We nod again.

"Good. Our work area is right here – the next door after my office." He opens another red door on which it's written RED TEAM in big fat ass letters. "You'll get sick of it so let's finish the tour."

We follow like a flock of sheep as Edward points to different doors, machines, people and pictures of some winning advertisement or, of one of the team supervisors and some important person, shaking hands.

The last door he shows us it Mr. Brown's. We're not to disturb him unless someone's dying. We have Edward for questions, but he emphasizes that there_ is _such thing as stupid questions.

We're instructed to wait in our work area while he gets the file on what we have to start working. This room is huge. It has a long table against the wall, right next to the door; there are whiteboards, stacks of paper, a lot of stuff we'll need. I walk to the huge windows and look outside—I can see Lady Liberty from here.

As I turn to look at the other people on the team, I realize they already formed groups. Typical.

I roll my eyes and walk to the closest chair where I dump my purse and coat. I thought team work will be challenging and a good change from the dull desk job I used to have. Apparently, I'm not good with people. I don't socialize.

I can feel eyes on me and I turn to glare at whoever decided to undress me with their eyes. A squeak of surprise leaves my mouth when I see Edward leaning against the closed door, is eyes ranking over me.

Fuck.

We're in trouble.

I wish we were alone…

I wish I could jump him. He looks so delicious in his suit.

"Why don't we take a seat?" he calls over the loud chatter. "As we know Christmas is two weeks away. Some already decorated their tree…" His eyes meet mine and I remember where I met him last night – under a Christmas tree. "We're going to work on Christmas decoration advertisements for the store Royal Christmas."

It doesn't say anything to me but some girls squeal loudly.

"There're eleven people in this team, with me included. We'll divide in two-three partners and start writing down ideas for the decorations I'll assign. Are we clear?"

A chorus of "Yes" answers.

So much for living next to the copy machine as he told me. We're diving in feet first.

Somehow, I end up working on lights with…Edward. Just the two of us.

The lights aren't our forte because the only two things we came up with are houses decorated in lights and of course lights for the tree. I'm not into that craziness "my house is brighter than yours" thing. My Dad is, not me.

"What about the figurines you can put on the front yard?" Edward suggests, shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah… We can show how a family decorates their house inside and out. You know? We show them first while they're shopping…then how the kids are putting up the tree, the dad works on the house lights…"

"I like the way you think," he whispers. "Kinky in bed and a bright mind. Be still my heart."

I stomp on his foot making him yelp and turn back to the laptop in front of him, typing the ideas.

"Oy, Mr. Cullen!" someone shouts from behind us.

I see Edward's shoulders tensing up. "Jesus," he mutters. "Edward—call me Edward," he grinds out, turning to the boy.

"Jacob." The boy nods. "We're working on the garlands…"

"I have another idea," Edward cuts him off. "Actually, Isabella had this bright idea."

I feel my face growing red from the roots of my hair. He seems satisfied to have embarrassed me.

"Why don't you share your idea with the team?" Edward challenges me, relaxing back on his chair.

Stuttering and with my hands shaking badly, I explain to everyone – not even looking at them what I told Jackass earlier.

Surprisingly, everyone thinks this is a great idea so with the new plan we start sketching or the ones really good at computers work on graphics. I feel important—it gives me a boost of pride.

One of the other women comes to me with a question and I point to Edward. He pretends to not hear her so I explain what I want the kids to do with the tree. Then that boy, Jacob, comes to show Edward the sketch he made of the house. It looks beautiful.

"Ten copies of that, Isabella," Edward says, tapping his left hand to the desk. "Are you back yet?" he adds, glancing at me.

I snatch the paper from Jacob's hand and march out of the door. It's easy to find the copy machine—it's in a room that holds only four copy machines and tall cupboards filled with supplies. They have everything—from paper to staples and wireless and wired mice to ink for the printers.

I return to our room after ten minutes. It took me a while to figure out how to work the copy machine.

"I was about to send a search party," Edward comments.

Because he's my superior, he's acting like an asshole. I decide then and there that the stuttering Bella is gone. I'm going to be confident and just turn the cold shoulder if he wants more…outside the building.

I won't go behind everyone's back.

I won't be his dirty little secret.

My resolution backfires at me in the elevator when we head to lunch. I'm with Edward and putty in his hands.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll be back to Present time, just a remind so you don't confused.  
**

**Pictures on my FB group - link on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**Present time**

"Don't tell him!" Victoria hisses as we hear Edward approaching.

His eyes shift from me to his little sister then he jerks on the wheel and heads to the kitchen.

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh."

"Why are you here at the ass crack of dawn?" Edward shouts from the kitchen. Typical.

"To see my grumpy brother!" Victoria answers cheerfully, going to him.

By his loud grunt I bet she's hugging him. Then he's shouting again. "Where did you hide my smokes, woman?"

"On the table," I shout back because I'm too lazy to move.

We tried to quit a while back—it lasted one week. One week too long in my opinion.

They return to the living room and Edward parks next to me, stealing my cup of coffee which was on its way to my mouth. To pacify me, he kisses my cheek like that makes me feel better.

"Make your own coffee," I mutter trying to get my cup back.

"Aw, come on, baby."

I scowl at him and go to make another cup for myself. I hear them chatting and laughing. He's always been closer to Victoria than to Rosalie.

I'm dreading the moment he'll find out she's into our boss. I shudder and walk back to the couch. Edward maneuvered himself while I've been gone and he's sitting on the couch now, smoking and drinking coffee.

I pick the ashtray from the table and put it on his lap. "If you put ash on the couch, I'll kill you."

He peeks to his left side, away from my view then grins at me. I already know he put ash there.

He's such a kid.

"So…the actual reason I'm here so early…" Vic interrupts our morning spat.

"Here we go…" Edward grumbles, flicking ash in the tray.

"Mom made me," she whispers, biting her lip, eyeing me. "She wants to know the stage you're on."

"We passed every stage," Edward jokes.

I glare at him—it's not the time for dirty jokes. Especially not in front of his sister!

She looks confused.

"Is it planned out?" she asks surprised.

"I think we're talking about different things, sis," he says quietly.

Her eyes widen and she makes gagging sounds. "I don't want to hear about your sex life!" she wails.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"The wedding," I explain.

"Fuck no."

"Fuck yes!" Victoria snaps making us both turn to stare at her shocked. "So what? I swear. I'm a big girl. Now tell me about the wedding. Mom threatened to not allow me inside the house if I don't come back with a positive answer."

"You can crash here," I say amused.

"Lie," Edward talks over me.

"How can you teach your sister to lie to your parents?" I demand.

"It's easy. If she thinks we're planning it, she'll lay off."

"Actually Mom said she's going to meet with Bella for lunch on Monday to discuss the details."

Panic bubbles inside me.

We haven't started thinking about….anything.

Edward fists his hair. "Fucking shit. Can you tell her we don't plan on having a wedding for a long time? I mean, look at us, do we look ready to get married?"

Victoria looks between us, sucking on her lower lip. "You know Mom, Edward."

"You know the saying about choosing friends but not family? So fucking true…." He rubs his eye, taking a gulp of coffee. "I will call her and talk. She needs to understand we don't plan to…tie the knot any time soon."

"Yep, definitely not ready," I agree. "People stay engaged for years, some don't ever get married."

"What she said," Edward whispers, pointing to me with his cigarette.

Vic seems to understand she won't win so she lies off. She starts telling us about high school while I offer to start breakfast, but she waves me off.

Edward shrugs so I settle back.

No one's hungry. Good.

Half an hour later, I close the door after Victoria and shuffle back to the couch. Edward opens his arms and I snuggle into his chest, sighing.

"Tired?" he asks, kissing my neck.

"I'm sore all over for sleeping on that couch," I admit.

He sighs heavily. "I wish I could say the same."

"Have you thought about calling the doctor?" I wonder, sneaking my hand under his shirt and tracing his side.

"I'll do it on Monday. Until then…can we just be?"

"Sure. What should we do today?" I ask, raking my nails on his stomach. I'm not even sure he feels it. I think he does because he takes a quick intake of breath.

His hands go to my hips and he turns me so I'm straddling him. "I'd like to get lost in you."

I grin and lean to kiss him. His hands go into my hair as I start rotating and grinding my hips into him.

It feels so good to feel him growing and twitching under me, his grunts, his panting, his lips on my face, his fingers pulling at my hair, moving my dress up my legs.

"Bella," he whines. "You're going to make me come."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I tease, grinding harder into him.

"Stop. Christ. I want to be inside you…" Edward stops my hips. "Turn around."

Oh, we haven't used this position much because he complains he can't see my face. The only reason he stays behind me usually is to slap my ass.

I feel him shifting under me and I take the cue to help him move him pants down his ass just enough to have his dick out.

Edward palms my ass, slapping it lightly before helping me on his dick. I moan and lean forward, taking his whole length inside me. So fucking good. He realizes I can't move much from my position and he can't lift his hips, but he's inventive—so he starts moving me over his cock.

My hands squeeze his knees as I shout his name with every push and pull. I'm going to explode soon.

He may have realized it too because he raises me so I'm sitting on his lap, my back pressed to his chest, one hand molesting my breasts, one rubbing my clit. I reach a hand behind me a grasp his hair, slamming my hips into his, shouting as loud as I can as I come undone. I feel him shooting deep inside me moments later, his arm holding me pressed against him.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers in my ear.

I turn my head just so I can kiss his cheek. "Love you, too."

He starts chuckling, tracing small circles on my thigh, making me shiver in pleasure. "I may be biased, but the only motivation I have right now to get better is so I can fuck you like I used to."

"Any motivation is good. Just keep it to yourself if the doc asks you," I joke.

"Why? Let's keep it real. I've been doing exactly what I've done before…minus the fucking."

"You can't drive. You can't walk. You can't run. You can't walk up the stairs." I turn in his arms. "You can't mock my short height and how your back aches when you bend down to kiss me."

A few tears slip from my eyes.

"Edward, I still feel guilty. I want you to get better."

Sighing heavily, he brushes my tears away. "You're crying too much lately."

"I'm PMSing," I tease him.

"I wish you'd get back on the shot. I hate waiting to have you."

I roll my eyes and climb off him. "I'm going to shower then get lunch ready. You should check on Slob."

"You're headed upstairs anyway…push him down the stairs for me."

"Edward!" I hiss. "If I didn't know you loved that dog to bits, I'd say you're a brute."

"What?" he asks innocently. "Did you just call me a brute?" He grabs my wrist and tugs me back so I fall on his lap. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"Five minutes ago," I answer, struggling to get up. "And don't get cheesy. It doesn't suit you." I finally free myself and skip to the stairs.

"Minx!" he shouts after me.

I find Slob sleeping in front of the couch in the entertainment room. I whistle loudly making his head jerk up.

"Wakey time," I call for him. "Edward's waiting for you downstairs."

His head falls back. He didn't open his eyes.

"Slob, don't make me come to you!" I insists, stomping my foot.

He whines and rolls around.

Seriously?

Ignorant dog.

"He refuses to wake up!" I call for Edward. "I'll be in the shower if you need me," I add then go to our room.

We rarely use it since we don't spend much time on this floor. Even with the mechanism, it's hard for Edward to get here.

For the past few months we lived on the ground floor. If he wants something from upstairs, I get it for him. Movies we can watch on the laptop, and most of our clothes are in the guest bedroom.

We spend most of the weekend in the house, going at it like the world was going to end.

I know Edward's worried about his appointment.

I know he's afraid of change, but sometimes change is good. It isn't that much of a change…he used to be able to feel his legs until that car hit him.

At five in the morning on Monday, I call the only trust-worthy person on my team—Seth. I apologize for waking him up and make him promise to keep an eye on everyone and take charge of them today because I'm busy.

Edward's shocked to see me in the kitchen when he appears there around eight.

"Why are you home?" he asks almost afraid.

"To get your ass to the clinic. I knew you wouldn't have gone if I left you alone." I walk to him, put my hands on the arm rests of the chair and dip my head down to kiss him. "I love you. You know that I want the best for you, Edward?"

"I'd have gone. Eventually."

I laugh and kiss him again. "Eat something. Do you want to shower before we leave?"

"I should. We reek of sex, but I do love my smell on you." He cups my cheek. "I have no idea how you can put up with me."

"It's not without difficulty."

As I fill the tub with water—might as well we both get washed—I try to keep the tears at bay. It's really difficult.

* * *

**I added the characters' pictures in my group on facebook. (link on my profile)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**December 2010**

We are squeezed in the elevator amongst a few others from the team.

I'm surprised the elevator works with six of us. It looks like it can hold only four people.

Of course, I end up being pushed and squished. I wobble on my heels and feel a hand from behind me, sneaking around my waist and pressing me back.

It's Edward.

"What floor, boss?" someone asks.

"One," Edward answers smoothly.

I can feel him hardening against my ass, and decide to give him a lesson of his own. I press back, rubbing my ass against his erection.

"Ah," he gasps as I fall onto him when we stop. I totally didn't mean that one, but he feels so good.

We step out and he keeps me in front of him, a hand on my hip.

"Cafeteria is down the hall, the third door. You can't miss it. I'm going to show Ms. Swan to the smoking room." He doesn't wait for their answer, pushing me in the other direction.

"When I open the door, you slide inside and to the right, pressing your back in the corner. There will be a camera above you."

"I don't sneak around with anyone," I tell him stiffly.

"But you're just doing so."

"No, I'm not!" I make to turn around and head to the cafeteria, but he grabs my wrist. "You're a tease, Isabella."

I'm unable to say no to him and it scares the hell out of me.

Like a good little girl, I do as I'm told, slipping inside the room and hiding from the camera. Edward catches the door and comes in after me, his eyes move to every corner of the little room with large windows then nodding to himself he locks the door.

He leans against the door, taking his cigarettes out, shaking one out.

"I didn't know you smoked. You said they kill," I say dumbly, licking my bottom lip.

He shrugs. "A bad habit I can't shake off," he comments. "Want one?"

Oh.

_We're really smoking?_

_Then why am I hidden?_

Before I can answer, he turns to me, pushing his thumb in my mouth, opening it. He inhales smoke and leans closer, his eyes never leaving mine.

Holy fuck!

Holy fuck.

This is so erotic.

My eyes roll back when Edward breathes smoke in my mouth. I inhale greedily, hold it then let it out…back in his mouth since his lips are still attached to mine. I watch dazed as the smoke leaves his body through his nose then he's kissing me so hungry and carnal.

I need him.

He seems to sense my need because he backs away smirking.

We smoke the whole cigarette like that, between hungry kisses and groping. Then he pushes on my shoulder until I'm kneeling.

I try to stand back because that is something I just don't do. Not my thing. Ever.

"Isabella, I need your pretty mouth on my aching cock."

My traitor nipples pebble and feel delicious rubbing against my bra.

But no. I must keep my head and dignity.

"I don't go down on men," I tell him, squaring my shoulders and getting up.

He cocks his head, frowning. "Don't want it, or don't like it?"

"Both," I mutter. "So either fuck me or just let me go."

His lips twitch up. "I like my girls feisty. Turn around." He twirls his finger in the air.

I feel his hands lifting my skirt then too late I realize what he's about to do when he takes a hold of my panties. He rips them off. He opens his slacks then he's inside me in one long thrust.

"Ah!" I squeak, my hands slapping on the wall.

"I will teach you to give head. It can be enjoyable for both sides," he says as he moves in quick precise movements inside me.

"Ungh!" It's all I can say.

"I can't get enough of your sweet pussy!"

I wriggle my ass earning myself a slap which triggers an orgasm out of me. Edward stills behind me then he chuckles darkly.

"Oh, you are a kinky girl." Then he pushes my body into the wall until my cheek is against the cold wall and my breasts are squished before he grabs my hips and starts pumping so hard and fast my legs starts shaking.

When we're both done, I lean against the wall, rearranging my skirt. Edward takes another ciggie out and lights it, leaving it hanging from his mouth as he cleans himself then tucks his dick away. He readjusts his tie and throws me a wink.

_I'm in so much trouble with this man…_ I muse as I clean myself.

The cafeteria is a huge place. Edward just explained to me on the way here that in this building there's a company on each floor so this place has to host everyone for one hour at lunch. To avoid jams, there are more lunch hours.

"We still have half an hour," he comments as he carries food on his tray.

I hmph and pay for my fries and Coke Zero.

"That's all you eat?" he asks, pursing his lips.

I stare at his burgers and fries. "Yeah," I mumble.

"You're not into looking like a poll, are you?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "It doesn't concern you how I want to look like, but for your information, I usually eat more. I'm not hungry now."

"Hmmm… That means I didn't do it right. I should have tired you out."

"Fuck off."

"What a language to use to your boss!" he hisses mock-scandalized.

"My boss was buried balls deep in my pussy moments ago. Don't tell me about morals!"

"Touché."

We stop at the table that hosts our team. They make room for us and start asking about the advertisement we're making.

The rest of the day is a blur of plans, graphics, running around. The highlight of the day is to see Edward angry.

He's so fucking sexy when his face turns red and a vein pulses against his temple.

The reason for his anger is one of the girls—Jess. Apparently she ran into one of the other teams' supervisor and told him some of what we are doing.

I bet no one catches much of Edward's spewed words. It's something like, "Stupid…first day…never before…over my dead body…fucking Michael…skank…idiot…firing…embarrassed…Mr. Brown angry…"

He doesn't kick her off because no one witnessed their discussion and the other guy denies he talked to her.

For good measure, we change some things just to be sure.

At six on dot everyone starts leaving.

I'm at the elevator when I hear my name being called. Edward's right behind me, wearing a half smirk, half smile.

"Leaving without me?"

"Are you my designated driver?" I wonder, stepping into the elevator.

"I can be. Listen," he whispers, leaning closer when the doors close. "What do you say about dinner? I'd like to get to know you better."

"I think it was you that said this can't happen since you're my supervisor."

"I threw caution to the wind when I fucked you in the smoking room. Please, Isabella. Do you like fish?"

I frown, staring at the lobby of the building. His hand on my wrist prevents me from fleeing. The doors close again, taking us to the garage.

"No, actually I hate fish." I scowl.

"Good. I don't like it much, either." He smiles, looking at the metal doors. "Do you accept my invitation for dinner?"

"Fine," I groan. "I'm sure you're that kind of person that insists until the other person caves."

Edward chuckles, allowing me to step out of the elevator before him. In the dim light of the underground garage, I finally see the car better.

"Aston Martin?" I ask in disbelief when I realize what the winged symbol was. "You must earn a fortune."

"This field pays well." He shrugs modestly, opening my door.

"Do you do this a lot?" I wonder when he joins me inside the fancy car.

"Do what?"

"Take girls for a ride, take them home…you know?"

"Not as often as you'd think. There's been less than ten women I've been with."

I don't believe him, but nod and buckle my seatbelt.

Of course, when we get to his house, while the water boils for pasta, Edward bends me over the counter and fucks me silly. His hand is pressing against my lower back, his hips snapping loudly in the quiet room.

I'm clawing at the counter, trying to find leverage or I'd topple over.

Both his arms wrap around my stomach and he hugs me to his chest, grunting into my neck as he spills inside me, taking me with him.

Afterward, I'm surprised to see him kneel, rising my leg over his shoulder, cleaning me with a tissue.

My cooch is all sensitive. It's not used to being invaded so often and so roughly. She has to get used to it, because Edward and his dick aren't going anywhere.

We eat at the dining table, and I learn that Edward always eats there even if he's alone. He even jokes that he has his dog eat with him sometimes. At least, I hope he's joking.

He offers me to stay again, wearing a sly smile, but I tell him that I need to be home. I'm surprised he agrees, and drives me to my apartment.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Can we keep a low profile? We're risking our jobs. I love what I'm doing so please…" I bite my lip.

"Okay, I promise to stay away at work, but once we're out of the building it's none of James's business what we do," he demands, gripping my chin between his fingers before kissing me roughly. "Until tomorrow."

Dazed, I get out of the car and float to my loft.

I'm in trouble with this man, but everybody loves a bad boy.

And…he kissed me—he broke his own rule.

* * *

**See you next Wednesday. Don't forget about my teaser, each Monday on fictionators dot com.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**Present time**

After seven sessions with the therapist, Edward can keep his balance between the two horizontal poles and even walks a little.

Walking is exaggerating, but his legs are moving so that's a plus.

I come to his sessions not only to be his driver, but because I love to see the determined look on his face—especially now, when he realizes that there's actual hope.

But sadly, today I'm busy. I barely glance up from my laptop as I work on our latest project, fighting with Seth in shouty caps via instant messenger.

"Are you serious?"

Edward's shout makes me raise my head and look at him surprised.

Kate, the therapist, smiles and shakes her head.

Edward's on the other end of the poles—opposite her. I watch as he takes small, precise steps like a toddler, learning how to walk for the first time.

My mouth is hanging open as I stare at his feet. He's gripping the bars like his life depends on them, but he's also walking.

"Holy shit, Edward!" I exclaim and rush to him just as he makes it to Kate's side.

"Did you hear her?" he asks excitedly. "I'm gonna ditch the chair!"

I beam at him, grabbing his head from behind the ears and kissing him deeply. Fuck, I love this man to bits. He hugs me tightly—I know he'd wish he could raise me up and twirl me around.

"Soon," I murmur against his lips.

He winks then turns to Kate, keeping his arms around me. "Give me the sticks. Now, I'll have to learn how to use them, too," he adds with a heavy sigh.

"They'll help you get around better than the chair," Kate says over her shoulder as she disappears behind a door.

"What is she talking about?"

"Crutches."

I grin, squeezing him in my arms. "You did have great progress. You heard Kate."

"My biased ambition still stands. The first thing we do when I'm finally able to use my legs like before, we have some amazing fucking to catch up on. I miss feeling your legs around me as I fuck you against a wall."

"I can't wait," I whisper just as my phone blares.

Giving him an apologetic look, I run to where I left my stuff. It's Esme—Edward's mother.

"Hello?" I cringe inside because I know why she called.

"Can you do lunch, sweetie? We have so much to talk about."

"Esme, we haven't even set the date!" I groan, rolling my eyes toward Edward, who's watching me curiously. I point to the phone and mouth, "Your mom!"

He scowls and extends his hand.

Esme's making my ear bleed this whole time. I know I should warn her that her son's going to start shouting, but I just hand him the phone when Kate returns with the crutches.

"Mom, for Christ's sake! If you or anyone else interferes there will be no wedding!" He listens to her as I hear her yelling. "No, we don't want anything like that. Seriously, leave the planning to us. MOM!" he shouts. "We don't want to marry in the next few months, okay?"

I can see his patience is wearing thin so I take the phone back. "Esme," I manage to say before she starts yelling at me about being irresponsible. "Let us get back on the right track and you'll be the first to know when the wedding takes place."

Finally, calm and breathing deeply, I hang up and turn to face Edward. Kate is teaching him how to work the crutches.

I pack my things and go to their side.

Edward doesn't seem to master using the sticks, because they keep crossing and he's wobbling a lot. Kate tells me to stay away with her eyes.

How can I when my fiancé is struggling?

Cursing her in my head, I approach Edward. He shoots me a grateful look and puts his arm on my shoulder, resting on me. I quickly wrap my arm around his waist managing to poke him in the hip with my laptop bag.

"Aw, woman."

"Sorry," I giggle.

It wasn't until a few sessions in his therapy when I accidentally kicked him in the leg while I was asleep. Neither of us realized in that moment why he groaned in pain. Only in the morning, over coffee when Edward complained loudly that I hurt his leg, we realized he felt it. That was the moment he started fighting for real, with even more determination than before.

We bide Kate goodbye until the next time, and slowly make our way out of the clinic.

"If you were to compete in a snails' 100 meters run, the snails would win," I joke.

"Fuck off, Bella."

"I'm sure you'll get the grip of this soon," I try to pacify him.

"Shit!" he gasps when one of the crutches slips. "I'm going to break my neck before I learn how to use them."

Finally, reaching the car, I help him in the passenger's seat, shoving his crutches and my bag behind the seats, I round the car and slide behind the wheel.

I love driving his car. It's such a rush!

"Plans for today?" I ask, glancing at him.

"Why don't you drive straight to work? It's been ages since I dropped by."

"You're sure?" I check.

"Yep."

When we arrive in the garage, it takes Edward five minutes to get out of the car and find his balance on the crutches. I wish we took the chair, too.

Slowly, we make our way to the elevator.

"So, fill me in again." He grins as we stop and wait for the elevator.

"I'm on the Green team, their supervisor, remember? You know a few from the other campaigns," I add. The doors open and we step in the box. "Of course, you never paid attention to me, and when you came to work..."

He grimaces, probably remembering running into one stupid chick from my team. After talking to James for the whole day, Edward came looking for me and made the mistake to ask one of the most stupid girls on my team. She kept telling him that I had a boyfriend and that I'll never look at him or something like that—seriously, like it would have stopped me to fall for him if I met Edward while he was in the chair. The girl disappeared the next day. I didn't need discriminating phobics on my team.

"I still have Seth. Remember, you liked him? And Maggie is pretty good at creating unique stuff."

He nods. "What are you working on, anyway?" He asks, leaning his ass against the wall.

"Don't laugh, because I might take your eyes out. I'm the only one that didn't laugh because I'm mature enough not to!"

"What can that be?" he muses. "Condoms?"

I beam at him just as the doors open. We step out and Edward glances at me. "So?"

"You guessed."

"I was joking," he says deadpanned. "Holy shit! Which brand?"

"Trojan..." I narrow my eyes at him.

He bursts in laughter and I want to kick his ass.

"And to think I'm going to marry you one day," I mutter and stride ahead.

"Hold up! I can't keep up with you. And can you please not mention that word—marriage? It gives me the fucking creeps."

"Hey, Ms. Swan!" Collin, one of the new guys from my team appears with coffee from the vending machine. "I think you should ditch him if he can't keep up." He points behind me to Edward.

I glance back expecting to see him angry, but he's trying not to laugh. Finally, he reaches us, but before I can introduce them, James opens his door and since we're kinda in front of it...we see inside. He doesn't realize that.

"Edward, I had no idea you were visiting!"

"I fucking work here!" Edward mutters, craning his neck to see who's in James's office. Then all hell breaks loose.

But before that, Collin whispers to me worried, "Is that Mr. Cullen...as in your fiancé?"

I nod, tight lipped as Victoria appears from behind James, head down, schoolbag in hand.

"Not only are you skipping classes, you're...sleeping with my best friend! He's twice your age!" Edward yells.

Well, if people weren't aware he was back, they know now.

"Did you know about this, Bella?"

I feel my face burning as I avert my eyes.

"Fucking perfect."

"Edward, you're out of the chair!" Victoria exclaims, grinning like she won the lottery. "That's awesome!"

"Don't you try distracting me!" Edward hisses. "Can I use your office?" He turns to me, his whole face is red and that vein is pulsing against his temple.

I can't say no.

"Sure. Green door, remember," I mumble.

He jerks his head to Vic to follow him them hops to my office. She glares at me as she storms past me.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag?" I say to no one in particular.

"I better go before they kill each other." James rushes after them.

"Okay, drama's over, kids!" I shout at everyone that came out of their rooms to assist to the screaming contest. Round two is about to begin, I bet. "Come on, Collin. We're busy."

Once in our team room, we focused on the work. Over the years, I've become pretty good with graphic design, but I wasn't anywhere near as good as Seth—one of the many reasons I kept him around.

I know our idea for this commercial wasn't something amazing, but sometimes predictable and lame work perfectly in advertising. Considering we're making an advertisement for Trojan condoms, I thought that a Trojan horse would be a good metaphor. After some brainstorming, we have a nice commercial coming up.

This past week has given me white hairs.

I'm currently hovering over Seth's shoulder, pointing to what to add or change on the clip when the door opens noisily.

There can be only one person. One look over my shoulder confirms my suspicions, but I return my attention to the laptop in front of us.

"We need to talk, Bella," Edward mutters.

"Can't it wait?" I ask, not turning to him. "I'm busy here. I bet you have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

"Did you know?" he asks as if I allowed him to start questioning me.

"Can you finish this, Seth? Just work a little on the visual effects. It's really nice as it is." I pat his shoulder then walk to Edward. "Let's go to your office," I whisper.

As we walk there, I wonder how hard it is for him to suddenly use the crutches. Maybe it's a good idea we kept a spare chair home.

"You okay?" I whisper, rubbing his back.

He shoots me an incredulous look, elbowing the door of his office open, then jerking his chin for me to enter. The door shuts behind us.

"I'm not fine, Bella. Why would I be?" Edward groans, hopping to his chair and falling on it. "My younger sister is sleeping with my best friend, who happens to be my boss. Besides, I'm mentally drained from all this crap." He gesticulates to his legs. "And from everyone pushing us with the wedding."

"Aw, honey," I whisper, going to his side and rubbing his shoulders. "I knew of this…kinda. Vic asked of my opinion, but I never thought she'd actually act on it so soon. Ever, actually."

He runs a hand through his hair, before grasping my hand which is still on his shoulder. Tilting his head, Edward shoots me a small smile. "Can you please talk to her? She left now, but…talk to her soon. God, can you imagine what Mom will say?"

I cringe, knowing how his parents can be. Rosalie, his older sister is married to a much younger guy.

"What's with your sisters and finding love in such different guys? Emmett's what? Ten years younger than Rose?" Edward nods. "James is…a lot older than Victoria."

"A lot doesn't begin to cover it. Heck, he's older than me," he grunts out. "I guess I'm the only reasonable sibling. You're only three years younger than me. Perfectly normal."

I grin and lean down to kiss him. "I'll talk to Vic, but now I really do need to go back to my condoms commercial."

"Ironic, huh?"

I slap him playfully.

"You know I hate them," he points out.

"Oh, I do!" I nod, laughing. "By the way," I say over my shoulder on my way out of his office. "I have an appointment next week for my shot." I wink and let myself out.

"I LOVE YOU!" I hear him shouting making a few people passing by looking curiously toward his office.

Snickering, I walk with a bounce in my step to my team.

I hate James's rule about letting half of them go at the end of each campaign, but sometime change is good.

* * *

**Don't forget bout my Monday teaser on Fictionators. ;)**

**If you want a visiual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction. **


	8. Chapter 8

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**December 2010**

My first week at my new job flies by in a flurry of activity between working on the advertisement about Christmas and my supervisor.

We keep an unspoken rule about no eye contact or touching, but when we're in the elevator or the smoking room. Yeah, a different story.

Right now, we're in the smoking area with a few others from the team. Edward keeps shooting me glances, but I ignore him, talking with Nick about how we could wrap the commercial up.

I'm so proud of this project. We worked hard and most nights we stayed over hours to finish what we had set for the day. As Edward said in the beginning, two girls abandoned, but it is so much better without them.

"So when do they put it up on TV?" Nick asks Edward, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Whenever you finish it and James approves it. The faster the better. I'm hoping we'll be able to wrap it up by Monday."

I exhale my smoke to my side then turn to him. "We're nearly done. We just have to go over it again and see if something's missing."

"I'll tell you what's missing." He smirks at me. "The logo."

I frown, ready to strangle him. "I gave you a thousand ideas. You don't like any!"

"Seriously, Isabella. _Have a royal Christmas!_" he mocks me. "_Decorate with taste and spend Christmas like a royalty?_" he adds, laughing through his nose.

"I don't fucking know! I'm just one of the many on this team! Ask them for ideas!" I huff.

Nick's eyes widen, probably surprised as why am I talking like this with the boss.

Edward flicks ash from his cigarette, turning his eyes on Tia then to Nick. "Any ideas?"

"Bella's ideas are very good, sir," Nick answers. "We have to include their name in the commercial."

Edward scowls, taking a drag, his eyes boring into mine. He exhales through his nose—for some reason I find that incredibly hot.

"Buy a royal decoration and you'll feel like the regal family this Christmas." He beams at us.

I glare at him, annoyed. He twisted my words around and added a little something else.

"Let's go wrap this up. I know you want this over—just like me."

We return to the work area and look over what we have for now then add the logo Edward came up with then, he puts the video on a flash memory stick and takes it to Mr. Brown.

While everyone starts packing their stuff, I clean around, because I don't like the mess we left and it gives me something to do. I have to wait for Jackass to take me out.

I took the Subway to work and bumped into him in the elevator. His words were, "You and me dinner. No arguments."

What's a girl gotta do when she's ordered around like that?

It also doesn't help that my cooch misses his dick. She's probably raising him a statue as we speak and bows to it when they're not connected.

"What's with you and Boss-man?" Nick asks quietly from behind me. "It looks like he hates your guts."

"I think everyone saw it," Jacob butts in making me look like a deer in the headlights.

Arguing at work makes the afterhours sex so much better.

"He's an asshole," I mutter, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Speaking of me, sweetheart?"

My eyes snap to the door and suddenly it's hard to swallow. He's loosened his tie, his sleeves are rolled up and he looks good enough to lick.

"Good to know you think so highly of yourself. Feeling guilty? I could have been talking about anyone else," I bite back.

Edward smirks. "I want everyone here on Monday for payment and discussing who stays on the team and who leaves," he addresses the room. "Keep your eyes on TV. Our commercial could be the one Mr. Brown will choose. Have a good weekend, people!"

He can be so sweet when he wants.

As everyone starts leaving, Nick asks if I'm headed to the Subway.

"Isabella, I need a word with you," Edward snaps, his eyes on Nick.

Is he serious?

We're just...fucking.

Now he's jealous.

"Nah, don't wait for me. I'm busy," I lie to Nick. He's a good guy—the type you take home to your parents.

When the door closes after the last member of our team, Edward is quick to lock the door making my eyebrows shoot up.

"Aren't cameras here?" My eyes dart around the room.

"Laurent is a good friend of mine. He could cut this part off."

"Or...you could keep it in your pants until later. I'm hungry." I fold my arms across my chest.

"Mhmm. Me too, Isabella."

"For food!"

We have a glaring contest which I lose since he's some unblinking freak. All too soon, I find my back pressed against the door and Edward's hand is moving up my skirt, fisting my underwear.

"Don't!" I shout. I'm kind of running out of panties here.

His eyes widen then he steps away, scowling at me. "You had to shout, didn't you?" He groans, turning the lock off.

I don't know what he's talking about until the door opens a minute later and Tanya appears there looking between us, startled.

I snatch my coat and purse from the chair then push past her. I hear Edward muttering something to her then his heavy footsteps following me.

The elevator ride is quiet, just like our walk to his car. My heels are clicking annoyingly loud in the almost empty garage.

"Cullen!"

We both stop, tensing at Mr. Brown's voice from a few cars away. Edward shoots me a panicked look, dropping his hand from the small of my back.

I had no idea it was there, but now I feel its loss.

"Yeah?" he calls to our boss on a strained voice.

"You won. Thought you'd like to know."

A huge smile breaks on Edward's face, but it's quickly gone when Mr. Brown realizes who I am. He even takes a double look.

"Remember about the policy I have? It's for my employees' best."

"I'm just taking her home," Edward says on a shaky voice.

Mr. Brown shrugs and gives me a look—more like an once-over then nods and slips in his car.

"Fuck," I hear Edward cursing under his breath.

I realize how affected by this he is when he just gets in the car without opening my door. He did open it, from inside, jerking his head for me to get in.

We end up at his house. I'm boiling pasta while he's in the shower.

I don't know what to think of this fucking arrangement we have.

Agh, I hate calling it that.

While the pasta is boiling, I heat the sauce then turn to play with the dog since he's sniffing between my legs. He takes after his master.

"What are you doing?" I giggle, amused, pushing his head from between my legs. Seriously, his head is under my skirt, licking my thigh.

It's the weirdest sensation ever.

"Slooooob!" I whine, pushing his head away making him growl.

"What's he doi...ng..." Edward's in the doorway staring shocked at his pet. "Slob, for Christ's sake! Leave her alone." He strides to us and grabs his collar, pulling him out from under my skirt.

"Thanks," I whisper, rubbing my thighs together, shuddering.

"Buddy, she's mine, not yours. That pussy is mine!"

"Don't get all territorial! Or maybe you'll start a pissing contest with your dog?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow.

Edward rolls his eyes, patting Slob's head then stepping closer to me. "Do we have time for a little dessert before dinner?" He takes my hips in his hands, pressing his lips to my neck.

I push against his chest. "The sauce is burning. Dinner is almost ready." I turn to the stove glancing at him over my shoulder. "When I agreed to this, I never thought I'd become your maid too." I scowl.

"It was you who offered to cook, not me." He shoots me a big smile.

We take our plates to the dining room because the man never eats anywhere else. A few bites in the delicious dish, I feel his foot on my calf, then his hand on my thigh.

_Goodbye, appetite_—for food, that is.

I definitely have appetite for something else. Testimony is the mess in my panties.

"Isabella, get here. On my lap."

I quickly shimmy out of my panties because I wasn't kidding when I said I'm running out of lingerie. As I straddle his hips, he unzips his pants and pulls his glorious dick out.

I lick my lips as I guide him into me.

It will never grow old—this feeling of having him fill me up, completely.

Edward scoots down the chair, bringing my legs up to wrap them around his hips. My back is resting on the edge of the table and he realizes I'm not comfortable, though it feels amazing. We really are trying various positions—every time.

"Hold on," he murmurs, pushing the chair away from the table and stretching his legs. "Now, lean back. I won't let you fall."

He's so fucking deep I feel him in my stomach.

This position is beyond rational thoughts. He does most of the work since I'm focused on keeping my balance and trying not to come with his every push and pull inside me. My clit is overstimulated and one of his hands is tormenting my breasts. I'm gone in a matter of minutes.

When he shoots deep inside me, I sit up on his lap, grasping his shoulder to make my blood flow in my body since it went to my head. Edward doesn't give me a moment of respire, smashing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily.

It's not the first time it happened, and I'm so asking him what happened to his rule. But later, when I can form a coherent thought.

After my legs stop shaking and I'm breathing relatively normal, we finish our food before Edward takes me upstairs.

Round Two, here we come!

I giggle at the double meaning.

He shoots me a look, but I shrug.

Smirking, he brings me closer and kisses the side of my head.

It's little gestures like this that leave me confused.

I don't know about him, but I'm in this for steady sex. I don't see myself falling for him, and if that happens, it won't be because of his lovely personality.

"So, what happened to the no lips kissing rule?" I wonder, swinging our clasped hands as we enter his bedroom.

"You taste too sweet to resist. Are you complaining?"

_Am I?_

Maybe a little.

It's too personal.

"It's okay. You're a decent kisser." He's the best, but we don't want to boost his ego.

Edward gasps, turning to me. His green eyes are filled with humor. "Decent? Do I have to kiss you again to change your mind until you think my kisses are mind-blowing, toe curling, orgasm inducing?"

"Now, don't flatter yourself, Mr. Cullen."

"Mhmm. Say it again."

"What?" I ask surprised. _What did I say?_

"Mr. Cullen. Say it again," he insists.

I grin, a plan forming in my head. I step in front of him, still holding his hand and look up into his eyes.

Ungh, he's so freaking tall.

"Mr. Cullen," I murmur, tracing a finger over his chest.

"You're killing me, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"You are little. Look at you! Your head isn't reaching my shoulder."

"That's called petite!" I huff. "Little girl makes me think of a child."

"Petite," he whisper then throws his head back and laughs.

I want to smack him, then push him down and fuck him on the plush carpet.

And that's what I do.

* * *

**Don't forget about my Monday teaser on Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone. ;)**

**If you want a visiual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction. **


	9. Chapter 9

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

**HUGE ramble at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Present time**

As time passes, Edward is getting better and better. He can keep up his balance without falling and even takes a few steps but nothing big.

Of course, to get here was a bumpy ride.

Only a few days after he got the crutches from the clinic, I came home tired only to find him drunk, on the couch. He refused to talk to me and just locked himself in the guestroom downstairs.

That happened for about a month. When he came to work, he was much more irritable than usual.

I guess everything accumulated and he didn't have control of anything—Edward loved control.

The only thing that snapped him out of it was when Slob got sick after eating God knows what. Edward called me panicked to come home and get them to the vet. He still couldn't drive, so I left everything and rushed to them. I love that dog too much to allow anything to happen to him, besides it would crash Edward if the dog died.

He snapped out of his stupor after that trip to the vet. He was almost that Edward I once met and fell for.

I'm currently at a restaurant with Edward's mother—I've finally been corrupted to work on our wedding. I never thought it could be so complicated.

My head is swirling with all the information she throws at me—patterns, theme colors, music, guest lists and guest sitting, flowers, church, city hall, a place for the reception—I'm going crazy.

When Esme's not paying attention, I extract my phone from my bag and text Edward.

**SAVE ME! Please, bb. I promise a lifetime supply of bj.**

That should mean something, right?

I never went down on him, but heck, for everything is a start. I hope I didn't just sign my death.

"As I was saying, we need to find the restaurant first. Or maybe, a hotel special ballroom?" Esme's relentless.

I smile nervously, putting my phone next to my plate. "I'll talk to Edward…"

"No, sweetie. Leave this on us. Men don't have any sense."

"But Esme…" I protest, staring at my phone. "You know we talk about everything." If the blowjob promise doesn't do it, then I lost all hope.

_Answer me, dammit!_

"Are you trying to set your phone on fire with your eyes?"

I glance at her surprised. "Uh, no."

That's when it lights up and with a huge smile I open it and…

**Sounds legit, though I can't save you. We kinda have guests - YOUR MOTHER!**

"Holy fuck!" I shout then clap a hand over my mouth watching Esme worried. She probably hates me right now.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" she asks concerned.

"My…mother," I choke out. I can't breathe.

What the fuck is she doing here?

"Oh, is she okay?"

I stare into Esme's concerned eyes then nod. "She's okay…I can't say the same for your son. We must save him," I blurt out. "Quick. WAITER!" I shout, waving my hand.

Mom can be so insistent when she wants something. Esme has nothing on my Mom.

All the way home, Esme clings to the holder above the window, but I'm on a mission. I have to save my poor fiancé from my Mom's claws. She never really liked him.

The car's tires screech loudly as I park in front of the garage then I rush inside the house. Edward's in the kitchen, stirring in a pot. His head snaps up when he hears my violent entrance.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, frowning as he looks out the window. "You brought my Mom over? Isn't it enough yours installed herself in the guest room?"

"That's why I'm here." I walk to his side and hug him. "Did she give you a hard time? You didn't fight, did you?"

"You can be so adorable." Edward kisses my nose. "We didn't fight. Odd." He shrugs. "Anyway, she started complaining about the dog being on the couch then she scolded me for smoking—" He looks over my shoulder, smiling. "Hi, Mom!" Then he looks back down at me. "Anyway, we're cool. I think."

"Is Renee in the guest room?" Esme asks, already making her way there.

"Try not to go overboard!" Edward shouts, dropping his forehead on mine.

"I have a plan, sweetie. I talked with a wedding planner. The problem is how to convince our mothers that she's better."

"You did?" He looks relieved. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

I nod. The smell of burnt makes me turn my attention to the stove. "What are you doing here?" I inquire, going closer to inspect whatever he was making.

"I'm just heating the sauce for the spaghetti you'll make." He grins looking all kinds of adorable.

"Who says I'm making spaghetti?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You won't?" Edward pouts. "Not even if I beg?"

I cover his face with my palm, because I can't think straight when he looks at me like that. His lips pucker as he kisses my palm making me shiver in pleasure.

"Behave," I snap, pursing my lips. "Can you put some water to boil while I go change my clothes? Try not to make it evaporate."

"Ha, ha! You think you're funny."

"I thought I was." I peck his lips. "I'll be right back witcha! We have to tell our moms about my plan."

During our late lunch, I watch as our mothers bicker over different things about the wedding.

I'm sitting next to Edward at an end of the table while they're at the other end, facing each other. They usually get along, but apparently not when it comes down to overrated roses and beautiful freesias.

I clear my throat loudly, hitting my fork to my plate. "Uh, stop it already!"

"Bella, this is important. You finally decided to go with this weeding—which has been postponed for too long!" Mom hisses at me before turning to Esme. "Roses work for any occasion!"

"Mom, Renee," Edward says loudly, over their voices. "Just hear what Bella has to say and promise you won't kill her." He covers my hand on the table.

"You're eloping!" Mom shouts, horrified.

"Tell me you're not calling it off! I already talked at the restaurant!" Esme moans.

"What?" That piece of information sidetracks me. "Why would you do that, Esme?"

"Just tell us, already!" Mom looks at me anxiously.

I bite my lip, squeezing Edward's hand.

I'm suddenly sweating—this is ridiculous. I'm scared of our mothers.

"I talked to a wedding planner," I blurt out.

They stand up and I shrink into Edward's side.

Fuck.

"It's our wedding, so please understand that we want to do it the way we want! You had your shot when you got married, a hundred years ago," Edward tells them.

That kind of stops them and makes them ponder his words. They share a look and for the first time since we announced that we got engaged, I think they realized this is about us, not them.

"I overdid it, didn't I?" Mom whispers, coming closer. I stand and hug her.

"Something like that. You even got married twice, so let me enjoy this. I promise it's the only time I'm getting married." I wink, leaning down to kiss Edward. "Unless it's a vow renewing with this idiot, then there will be no other wedding."

"Hey!" Edward protests, dragging me on his lap, burrowing his face in my neck.

Esme is next to apologize, hugging both of us and kissing our heads.

This is too good to be true. After half a year of pestering us about this wedding, they are laying off.

Edward and I are instructed to go have fun while our moms clean the dishes. It's a nice change to laze after having eaten.

We go upstairs to our room.

Edward flops on the bed, face down. I prop myself against the headboard, phone in hand.

"What you doing?" he mumbles, slinging an arm over my lap and pulling himself closer to me.

"I wanna show you the site for the wedding planner company." I thumb through my bookmarks.

"We're finally fucking alone, without worrying about the parents bugging us about this and you start? Really? I just want to lie here with you…"

"Don't you want to see some pictures of the weddings she organized?"

"Bellaaa," he whines, taking my phone and throwing it on the other side of the bed. "Not now. Now…I just want you." Edward lifts my shirt and puts small kisses on my stomach making my muscles tighten. "You smell so good."

His hand starts tracing my thigh, going dangerously close to where I need him, but just as his fingertips reach my covered pussy, the door opens breaking our contact.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Esme checks, eyeing our red faces.

"It would be nice if you knocked, Mom," Edward grumbles.

"I'm sorry, my dears." She comes in and sits at the end of the bed. Edward groans and sits up. "Are we forbidden to get involved in your wedding? You must explain more about this company. I want to see what you do for your wedding—I'm sure you'd like to have a wonderful wedding day, Bella."

That's a low blow. I cave. "The phone's around there somewhere." I gesticulate to her.

My Mom joins us and that's Edward's cue to disappear, mumbling something about TV. I take my laptop because it's easier to show our moms the website and the beautiful weddings Alice organized.

The name of the company is so catchy and all the pictures from other weddings are ripped out of my dream wedding.

_Put A Brandon Your Wedding_ is a small business, but I don't need something expensive or extravagant.

I promise both Mom and Esme that if I need their help, I will contact them, but unless I ask they are forbidden to get involved. Alice's ideas are exactly what I want—unlike what they had in mind.

* * *

**Don't forget about my Monday teaser on Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone. ;)**

**If you want a visual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction. **

**I need to say this here considering guest reviews can't be answered...which show WHY some people send them.**

**To the guest reviewer who wrote this: "I don't mean to offend, but this chapter had a lot of mistakes. It read really rough." - I don't have words for what you made me feel. If you could have just PM'd me and TOLD me the mistakes...which I'm sure are not glaring or huge considering three sets of eyes look over this (me at least 5 times) before I post. I bet you didn't even write a word in your life or had the gut to post something somewhere.**

**I don't want to start drama or anything, and I usually ignore such crude remarks. Not this time. Not when I know I didn't do anything wrong.**

**AND if there is a mistake or two...I'm human, though a perfectionist.**

**So please think twice before hitting send to such horrible words thrown at me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**December 2010**

We postpone the new project until after Christmas holiday.

I'm kept on Edward's team. I wonder why—insert sarcastic tone.

I'm currently visiting my father in Philly, but I wish I stayed in N.Y. —I'd have been closer to my booty call.

That's how he's named in my phone—BC.

And I have to say there are a shit load of dirty texts from BC, spamming my phone.

Right now, I'm shoveling snow with my Dad, catching up. But all I can think of is Edward's text from early this morning.

_**When I get you back I want to try some new positions like... I'd let you guess.**_

I was definitely awake after reading that.

"Is there any man to whom I have to show you're my little girl?" Dad asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, Dad. Don't worry."

"Hard to believe, Bells."

"Are we really having this conversation?" I wonder, propping myself on the shovel's tail.

"Well, let's keep it real. I'm not getting any younger. I want to see you happy, at your house with a man that worships the ground you walk on...and maybe...grandbabies for me." He smiles when my jaw slacks.

"Uh, Dad. No." I make a face.

Babies? Definitely a no go.

Not yet.

Not ever.

"Fine. There might be someone..." _What am I doing? _"But it's really new," I add quickly.

"Let me know when it gets old." He winks. "It's getting cold. Let's head back inside, huh?"

"You just want Sue's hot cocoa," I tease him, glad we're over my relationship status subject.

Why do parents care so much about this, but when we actually introduce them to our partner, they flip?

It's complicated.

In just a day I'm returning to my little apartment.

Everyone can see how giddy I am about going back, but they think it's my new job. To some extent, it is.

I do love my job, but my boss...mhmm. Yeah, I miss the kinky fucker.

The first thing I do when I arrive in my apartment is shoot him a text message.

_**Back in the Big Apple! :)**_

Not one minute later, my phone beeps, but I'm on my way to take a shower.

My doorbell ringing annoyingly loud pulls me out of the bathroom, clad in a short towel, dripping on the floor.

I swear, if it's my nosy old neighbor, I'm going to throat punch her and slam the door in her face.

But it's not her.

It's Edward.

The disadvantage of fucking my boss—he knows where I live.

"H-h-i," I stutter like an idiot.

"Isabella." He beams at me, walking in as if I invited him. "Didn't you read my answer?"

"Uh, no. Took a shower." I point to my wet self before I close the door.

"I can see that." He smirks.

As I think of something to say, Edward approaches me, more like stalks to me and steps into my personal space. His fingers wrap around the side of the towel then with a swift gesture, it's on the floor.

He walks me backwards until my back hits the closed door. His cold clothes make me shiver and turn my nipples into pebbles. I watch him meticulously unbuttoning his winter jacket then his shirt goes off, followed by his jeans.

I'm panting just by watching him undress.

Fuck, I need him to touch me.

Please, touch me.

Anywhere.

Edward's head snaps up, our eyes meeting.

Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

"Has anyone taken you against the door before?" he asks slowly, coming closer and raising my leg.

"Does that time against the wall count?" I ask back, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, but it's much better against a door—both of us naked, your back sliding against the cool metal, and I have to say...it's warm in here."

"Yes, it is." I nod. "Right here is toasty warm." I grab his hand and put it between my thighs.

"Oh, naughty, naughty girl." His hands push my other leg away before suddenly hoisting me up. My back slams against the door making it rattle.

Edward grabs my hands and lifts them above my head until my arms are stretched to the limit. My legs cling to him harder, afraid he'd drop me.

Then he's inside me.

God, how I missed this!

One of his hands remains on my wrists; the other is digging into my hip while his lips are kissing up and down my neck, slowly making their way to my breasts.

I cling to him as best as I can. My fingers go in his soft hair, my heels are digging in his ass while my shoulders are pressed against the door. My ass slams into the door with every thrust from Edward.

I don't have enough voice to scream, I merely whimper.

"I'm not done with you," he growls under his breath, attacking my mouth.

If he maintains this rhythm I surely will come so hard… He doesn't relent until I shout in his mouth while my body goes limp in his arms. This doesn't seem to faze him, as he wraps his arms under my ass, keeping me close while he thrusts up, quickly.

Holy shit.

"Again," I moan lifelessly when my inner muscles clamp on his dick.

This finally takes him with me.

Edward pulls out then shuffles to my couch where he slumps, groaning.

Well, nothing's better than seeing a fine specimen on my couch—naked, sated, deliciously sweaty and rumpled.

I snatch his shirt off the floor, tugging it on me before I walk to the kitchen. "Hungry?" I call over my shoulder.

"For you, always."

I roll my eyes.

"A snack. Maybe some fruits?" I suggest, looking through my fridge.

His groan of protest tells me fruits are a no go…_for him_. I take a banana, the only fruit not rotten, and some ham. I put two pieces of ham on a slice of bread, take a paper tissue and make my way back to him.

"I hope this is okay," I say as I hand him the sandwich.

He eyes my choice of food, before closing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"We can start your training in giving head," Edward comments off-handedly as I peel my banana.

"Or you could eat your sandwich and shut up. I told you I don't do that!"

"Ever? Don't you want to at least try?"

"If me not going down on you is a deal breaker then you better tell me now," I hiss, annoyed.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I can survive without your mouth on my dick, but it's just wishful thinking." He shoots me a crooked smile.

"And you've got to promise me to never take advantage of me if you decide to tie my hands or something. I'm not doing that to you or anyone else."

"Smart." He nods. "Deal. No blowjobs." He bites in his sandwich and chews slowly.

I decide to tease him by wrapping my lips around the tip of the banana, sucking a little, tracing my tongue around…until the piece gets ripped off. That makes us laugh. I'm not even good at teasing. Uh, whatever.

"It's for the best if you end up biting off," Edward jokes, making my cheeks fill with color.

"I've never done it," I admit.

I can't believe we're talking about this.

"Can I ask why? There must be a reason. Did you try it and didn't like it? Were you forced into doing so?"

I take a big breath of air, letting out through my mouth. "Every girl in high school was bragging how they sucked one or another, and they had different opinions on how it felt. So I said, why the hell not? I had a steady boyfriend of a couple months so yeah…when we were alone at his house, working on homework, I kinda seduced him." I bite my lip, eyeing Edward unsure if he wants to hear about it. He looks captivated by my story. "So one thing led to another and I found myself in front of his…" I gesture to his dick. "I suddenly couldn't do it. I guess all I could think of was that he pees through there…and I had no idea if he had a shower before. And it smelled funny so up close. Then I thought of that semen spurting out…probably down my throat. I have to say that a car pulling up in the driveway saved me from big embarrassment, but the next time we were alone, he asked me to continue where we left off—I said no, we fought and…my first break up came…" I shrug. "For most guys it is a deal breaker."

"Sucks," he answers with his mouth filled with the last of his sandwich. "To tell you the truth?" He chuckles a little. "I had a horrible first blow job and didn't understand what the hell was so special about it. Until college." There's a dreamy smile on his face. "Anyway, I can live without it, as long as I have your sweet pussy and ass." He winks, getting up. "Where's your bathroom?"

I point a shaky hand in that direction, then stare at his glorious ass as he makes his way there.

After the door closes behind him, I go back to my banana, frowning at it.

_Could I do it? At some point in the future?_

Glancing at the bathroom door, I take the banana in my mouth, nearly choking on it.

Right, there will be another problem—my horrible gag reflex. It kicks in even at the dentist.

I guess this is doomed from the start.

Edward's out a minute later. That's too fast. Even for a man…unless he's one of those who don't wash their hands or shit.

I narrow my eyes at him, trying not to stare at his friend down between his legs.

_Does he have no shame?_

"Did you wash your hands?" I question.

He laughs, thrusting a palm under my nose.

Before I can gag at the thought of where that hand had been, I smell honey and milk—my soap.

"Is the toilet lid up or down?"

His eyes shift down and he clears his throat. "I'm a man, cut me some slack."

"You can be a man in your house, not mine. Do you know that I nearly killed myself when I was younger? Nearly fell down the toilet because Dad never put down the toilet seat?" I inquire.

He bursts in laughter—not the desired effect. At all.

"Sorry, but I can imagine you…arms and legs flaying about, ass in the toilet!" He bends over. I swear there are tears in his eyes.

He might be true, but I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Okay, enough fun at my expense."

"Mhmm, yeah, some fun is in order." He nods, coming between my legs and opening them. I abandon my half eaten banana, moaning loudly when one of his long fingers dips into me.

While he's trying to see how far his finger can go inside me, I grab his dick and give it a few tugs, loving the feeling of it hardening in my palm. It gives me power to see what I can do to him.

"You really have no idea of the power you have over my body," Edward murmurs, sinking one knee on the couch, lifting my ass before diving into me.

"Ah!" I claw at his back.

One can't simply get used by being filled by his huge cock. And I love it this way.

* * *

**Don't forget about my Monday teaser on Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone. ;)**

**If you want a visual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction. **


	11. Chapter 11

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

******Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**Present time**

"This pale rose will look wonderful," Alice says with determination, pointing to a piece of cloth in front of her.

I scowl.

I hate pink.

She loves pink.

It's _my_ wedding.

"I'd still go with the red and black combination."

"Bella! Black, at a wedding?" she exclaims, exasperated.

I guess we're over the customer/client stage.

"B-b-ut I like it."

"Have you seen the pictures from the other weddings?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Yes," I whisper, feeling chastised.

"Did you like them?"

"Yes."

"That's because I always got my way. I get that you hate pink, but what I'm telling it's not really pink! It's a pale rose. It will go wonderfully for any decoration from chair clothes, tablecloths, balloons and flowers. We can even have some red if you really love it so much. No black, though."

I take a gulp from my coffee-to-go. I need it.

"Show me again the difference between pink and pale rose."

Alice groans. "Are you sure you're a girl? Men have trouble distinguishing the color palette."

"Must have been a guy in another life." I shrug.

She rolls her eyes at me, taking a few pieces of cloth from the table in front of us and explaining to me as if I am stupid which is which.

Of course, she gets her way and my wedding theme is pale rose and burgundy red.

"This means my maid of honor has to wear pin…uh, pale rose?" I ask, suddenly amused.

"Yeah."

I burst in laughter, because I simply can't see Victoria in anything pink or red.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks, narrowing her eyes at me, already scribbling furiously on a notepad.

"Uh, Vic, Edward's younger sister… These colors won't look good on her," I explain.

"Why's that?"

"Her hair is red," I tell her quietly.

Alice eyes me contemplatively for a while then she nods. "When we get to clothes, we'll discuss that in details."

This is only my fifth meeting with her, but I have a feeling we'll need five hundred more to cover everything. Maybe we can get married by the time we reach sixty.

After every time I see Alice, I tell Edward everything, and to my surprise he wants to get involved. He's asking of tux fitting, stag party, my bridal shower, if we'll have a limo taking us to church then to the party…

After a month or so into the planning, I bring Edward with me to meet Alice. We're at the point where we discuss clothes.

The wedding will take place in December because we can't make it an autumn wedding as Edward wanted.

We still have five more months to prepare it.

Edward instantly likes Alice and an hour into discussing tuxes, he already decided on a Calvin Klein three piece and a two piece for his best men. He'll have to go with them and assist them in shopping for their suits, because that's how he rolls.

Now, my turn.

It's gonna hurt, I have a feeling.

We're just looking over dresses online and I feel tired, but when we'll go to see if they fit or if I like them…argh.

I find a few that I like. Edward seems to like the same as me so it's settled—on my next meeting with Alice, we'll go dress shopping. I'm sure Vic will be the happiest considering she's coming along, Rosalie too.

"We really have to go now," Edward says, pocketing his phone. "We have dinner with my parents."

I cringe, because every time we're in the same room as Esme or my Mom the topic is our wedding.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Alice chirps.

"Super fun," I mumble and stand. Edward takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Parents always get involved in their children's wedding. I'm expecting your mothers at the dress fitting, Bella. Then, the dads when we go tux shopping," she adds, looking at Edward.

"What? You'll come shopping with me?" he asks, shocked.

"Of course!"

***BH***

"Next Saturday? I can do it." Esme nods, sipping from her cocktail.

"Alright. I'll invite my Mom, too."

She beams at me, patting my arm. "You have no idea how happy I am to see this wedding planning moving forward."

I offer her a tight smile, bringing my glass to my lips.

After the early dinner, Carlisle closed himself in his study with Edward, while I helped Esme with the dishes. Now, we're on the porch, drinking cocktails.

"Tell me about the dresses that caught your eye."

"Uh, they all have some blazer or shawl. It will be winter, after all."

"So you're sure on the winter wedding? I can talk with some friends and find a place for this autumn."

"Esme, we agreed on winter. It's right before Christmas so to allow people to have that holiday with their families. The honeymoon will cover the winter vacation." I smile.

"You two and working." She shakes her head.

"As you know, we both love our jobs."

"True." She nods, smirking at me.

Our men come out of the house, laughing and stumbling over their feet.

When I see they had one too many drinks, I immediately push my glass away. I guess I'm driving tonight.

"Hey, love," Edward whispers, sporting a huge smile as he falls on the swing next to me, rocking us.

Esme giggles and gets up, pulling a chair for her husband before she sits next to him.

We continue talking, thankfully about anything but the wedding until well into the night. It's funny to see my fiancé tipsy. He's a cute drunk when he's not completely trashed or upset.

Esme's sharing memories of baby Edward, making my poor man cringe and burrow into my side, pretending he isn't here.

"The time I left Rosie to babysit them when I had to meet one of my clients…I'll never forget that day." Esme laughs.

"Oh, that sounds juicy," I say eagerly.

"It's not my fault she decided to take a nap while babysitting us," Edward mumbles.

"They put shoe cream on her face and toothpaste on the door handle, but the cherry on the pie was the rope at the top of the stairs."

"Oh, God!" I exclaim. "Did she get hurt?"

"Obviously. She kind of regained her balance, but she sprained her ankle. It was a day before graduation day. She didn't talk to Edward and Victoria for weeks."

"In my defense, it was Vic's idea—the rope." He nods to himself.

"You should have stopped her. Seriously, Rose could have been badly injured. You were what, thirteen at the time?" Esme muses. "Victoria was only four."

"Yeah, yeah. But we had fun. Okay...when I realized Rosalie could have cracked her head...yeah, I panicked," he admits quietly.

We lapse in silence. Carlisle and Esme are nursing their drinks, while Edward's tracing my arm with a finger, kissing my shoulder.

I scratch my nails against his scalp, knowing how he loves it. All I hope is that it doesn't put him to sleep. It will be a bitch to wake him.

"When are you going tux shopping, honey?" Esme asks, making me jump a little.

It's been so quiet.

I guess two hours is too long not to talk about the wedding.

"The weekend after Bella's going for the dress. Alice insists on accompanying us," he answers, only turning his head to look at his mom.

"Are you going with them, too?" she inquiries, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Probably. We'll see. Unless Alice gives me some other task as homework," I joke.

"What's that?" Carlisle asks amused.

"So far I had to choose from a multitude of ballrooms, which decoration style I like, what kind of cake I'd like—we still have to go cake tasting, sweetie." I pat Edward's arm.

"We'll leave early one day next week," he promises, kissing my brow.

"Okay." I grin.

"You seem to really like this wedding planner," Esme notes.

"Unless she unleashes her Nazi driven ways on me, we're best friends."

"That's nice, but still, you shouldn't allow her alone with them." She gives me the look, making me realize where she's headed with this.

"Don't worry." I wave my hand about.

If I learned something from Alice is that she doesn't do one night stands and that she's not a cheater.

I can't believe Esme even thought of something like this.

"I think we should head home, baby. I'm about to fall asleep here," Edward whispers, playing with my fingers.

"Okay, let's go." I get up, tugging him after me. "I'll call you later in the week," I tell Esme.

"That you do, honey. Tell me what cake you decide on."

"Will do." I hug her one-armed and wave to Carlisle who looks half-asleep.

As we walk to the car, I hear them going back inside.

On the way home, Edward seems to freshen up because he's all playful and handsy. I keep swatting him away until we arrive in our driveway—that's when I turn to him, straddling his lap.

It doesn't turn out like I want when I hit my head so hard on the roof of the car that it brings tears to my eyes.

"Fuck, baby," Edward moans, cradling my head in his hands. "Are you hurt?"

I pout, rubbing the bruised spot. "Just my ego—me, the mood killer extraordinaire."

He chuckles, kissing my hairline, hugging me tightly. "Can you get out without hurting yourself further?"

"You mean that time when I spilled out of the car, landing on my face wasn't sexy?" I joke, catching the lobe of his ear between my teeth.

"Don't remind me! I thought you killed yourself."

I smile into his neck before opening his door and carefully getting out. He follows me, shutting the door close, then he grabs my hand and walks quickly to the front door.

Inside, he presses me against the wall, his hands going up my skirt, ripping my panties. I guess old habits die hard. Edward kneels, sticking his head under my skirt, propping one of my legs on his shoulder before he dives in my pussy like a starving man—moaning, sucking, mumbling.

"Whoa, crazy man!" I giggle as his short five o'clock is tickling me.

"Shh. I'm having a conversation with your pussy."

I snort. "And what is it saying? It will claw your eyes out. I'm sure it's all puffy, red and swollen."

"It's purring," he answers seriously, giving it a long lick and making me shudder.

The sounds he extracts from me are so loud they alert Slob of our presence and he starts barking.

"It's us!" I shout to him, gripping Edward's head. I'm so close that not even the dog's barking can turn me off.

For the grand finale, Edward brings two fingers inside me, and I'm done. My whole world is spinning as I come so hard I see black spots for a few minutes after he moves away. There are small shivers racking my body as Edward takes me upstairs.

"I'm kinda hungry. Want something?" he asks after depositing me on the bed.

"You're hungry? We just ate a few hours ago."

"There goes my lame joke," he grumbles. "You should have told me that I just ate, Bella!"

"There's a reason I'm a girl and I think differently. Thank God."

He scowls at me. "Still, are you hungry?"

"No," I moan. "I just wanna sleep."

"No, you don't! I didn't get my way. That was an appetizer." He winks before disappearing from the room.

I wonder what he'll do if I fall asleep before he returns. I won't put it above him to take advantage of my comatose state.

"Sweetie, wake up." I feel a hand shaking my shoulder.

Seriously?

"Bella, wake up!" He hisses into my ear. "Come on, it's late."

"Leave me alone," I mumble, rolling on my other side, draping the blanket over my head.

I hear him laughing.

"You're not getting lucky in the middle of the night," I mumble into the pillow. "Go back to sleep."

This seems to make him laugh harder. "Bella, it's Monday already! It's eight."

"What?" I sit up, looking at him surprised. "Monday?" I ask in disbelief, looking at the clock.

"Yep. You were asleep when I returned from the kitchen so I let you sleep." He shrugs, turning to the mirror to work on his tie.

"God!" I moan, flopping back on the bed. "I'm so tired. Can I skip today?"

"Nope. Boss says you have to come." He smirks at me through the mirror.

I show him the finger, turning around so my ass is in the air.

A second later, a heavy palm connects with my ass cheeks.

"Ow," I mumble, not really hurt, but it's fun to mess with him.

"Get out of the bed, Isabella!" He grabs my hand and pulls, nearly ripping my arm from the socket.

"Jeez. I'm up, alright? Is it a crime to be tired?"

"You're never tired," he states.

"I have a right to be lazy once in a while. Did you make coffee?" I ask on my way to the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's waiting for you downstairs along with a Marlboro and a muffin."

"I love you," I whisper, kissing his cheek before slipping in the bathroom.

By the time I get downstairs we're almost late. My coffee is transferred in a cup-to-go, my muffin is in a paper bag and I can't see my ciggie. It's missing, just like my man.

"Honey?" I call out, grabbing my coffee and muffin.

"Finally," his voice comes from the front door. "Hurry, will you?"

I make my way to him, smiling big when I see him dressed in his grey suit. There's something about this suit...mhmm.

"What the hell happened to you? Seriously, since we moved in together, you're all girly and late is good."

"Not true," I mumble defensively. "I couldn't find my earrings."

"You have ten thousand earrings," he points out, opening the passenger's door for me.

"I wanted those," I huff. "And not another word, okay? Maybe you didn't know how I was before. And you accuse me of being late? Do I have to remind you how long we waited for Victoria when we had to take her and meet the parents at the cabin last Christmas?"

"I take it back," he says quickly, closing my door and rounding the car, getting in.

"Can I have my cigarette?" I beg, though I know his rule about smoking in the car.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Please, pretty please?" I murmur, wrapping my arms around his right arm. "I'll do anything you want. You can make an exception just this one time."

"As tempting as it sounds... One, you will never do what I want. Two, my rule about smoking in the car stands."

"I hate you," I grumble, sinking in my seat, taking a sip of the coffee. At least, he got it just perfect.

* * *

**PS: Have you read Let's Do Anal entries? I have a story there too. Link: letsdoanal . blogspot . ro/p/entries . html I think you can write com instead of ro, though blogspot changes that for every country. And vote until May 4th. :)  
**

**PPS: Pictures in my group as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

******Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**January 2011**

Ringing in the New Year at the company's party is pure torture.

Especially, seeing Edward dressed in only slacks and a button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, slightly tipsy, talking and laughing with the boss.

He keeps stealing glances at me, but stays away. I guess I grabbed his curiosity with my romper. It's lacey, very transparent but strategically covering all the important places. Of course the surprise will be on Edward because this outfit doesn't allow underwear, but he doesn't need to know that until the right time. It's enough he realized it's not a dress when I stayed with my legs a little more spread than I should have for a picture.

As the night wears on, I finally give up wearing my heels and kick them under my chair. I don't give a fuck about what others may think.

My poor feet have suffered enough.

"A dance?" Mr. Brown asks, offering me his hand.

Shit.

I'm so embarrassed, I trip over the chair.

_To bend and put my shoes or simply decline because I don't know how to dance?_

"Don't worry. I understand you. You're not the only one ditching the shoes," he says amused, nodding to a woman a few chairs away—she's rubbing her feet.

Smiling, I put my hand in his and we walk away from the tables. It's a relatively normal song so neither slow, nor fast—just perfectly suitable for the boss.

I glance at his face, but never keep my eyes on his. It's awkward. I don't know what to talk to him because we don't usually socialize while we're working.

"Edward tells me you're one of the best he had in a long time," he comments.

I smile modestly and try to hide my blush behind a few strands of hair, fallen from my up-do.

"He rarely praises his newbies."

"I'm special, then," I say without thinking.

His eyebrows shoot up, and to make it worse, Edward in person appears next to us. "Can I steal Ms. Swan?"

He's oblivious to Mr. Brown's looks.

"Do you remember about the policy?" he asks, placing my hand in Edward's.

"Of course, James. I just want a dance."

"You know what I mean, Edward. That policy is there for your own good. I don't want tensions in the team or between teams if a relationship goes wrong," he tells us sternly. "In my opinion, you can do whatever you want. I can't stop you, but I don't want drama at work because he broke your heart or one of you cheated or God knows what else. Are we clear?"

I share a look with Edward. "Of course, sir," I answer. "Don't worry. He's just my annoying boss."

"And she's my stubborn employee, though she has a nice ass," Edward adds under his breath.

Mr. Brown nods, pats Edward's back and heads away.

"What was that?" I hiss.

"What? You're right. We're not in a fucking relationship, so he shouldn't worry." His hand wraps around mine, while the other pulls me close as a slow dance starts.

It's like the DJ is in ballade mode now.

I'm about to protest and suggest we should leave or something, but when I look into Edward's eyes I see something that hasn't been there before.

One of his hands comes to my cheek, rubbing it softly as he's gazing at me with _that_ look.

What the fuck?

I don't like that look—it's too soft, too glazed over.

I start paying attention to the lyrics.

_To some secret place to find  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_In time you slipped away_  
_When the mirror crashed I called you_  
_And turned to hear you say_  
_If only for today_  
_I am unafraid_

Ungh.

"Ready to go?" I whisper, hoping to snap him out of it.

His green eyes widen then he blinks. "Sure."

"Let me grab my shoes." I wink.

"Your…what?"

"Shoes." I point to my feet, laughing.

"I should have known you were too small."

"Hey!" I swat his arm.

We leave the building side by side and I regret not taking a jacket or something warmer than this flimsy shawl.

Just to make it perfect, Edward didn't drive considering he knew he'd drink.

"We can go to my place?" I suggest, rubbing my arms as we walk on the almost empty streets—just a few late party-goers noisily going home.

"We can take a cab to my place if you want," he says quietly, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

"Oh, no. You'll be cold," I protest, pushing it away.

He presses his lips together, but listens to me. _Wow_. That was easy, though I'm cold again.

"Now, you have to come here," Edward whispers, bringing me under his jacket. "This way we're both warm."

It feels nice, and I'm not thinking clearly.

I live pretty far away from where we work, but still closer than him. Though, half way to my house, my legs start protesting.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned when he sees me wobble.

"I can't feel my feet. Those shoes are killing me," I whine, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep myself upright.

"Are you opposed to me carrying you?"

"Yes!" I shout.

"Hmm. Let's try our luck and look for a cab."

Luck's not on our side, so we keep walking. Edward eventually lights a cigarette and shares it with me.

I don't understand what's going on.

Something's changed during the night, but I like it.

"Tell me something about you," he whispers in my ear.

"I hate heels. I mean, I despise them!" I hiss, leaning into him further.

He chuckles. "Something else. Something I don't already know. We never talk enough."

I glance up at him, my brows furrowing. Edward gives me a smile and brings the smoke to my lips. I take a drag, thinking of something random about me.

Releasing the smoke to the side, I sigh. "I never visited Lady Liberty." I point in her direction. "And I've lived here most of my life."

"Are you serious?" he asks shocked.

I nod. "Your turn." I feel his chest expanding under my cheek as he takes a drag himself.

"I used to be quite rebellious in college."

I snort. "I can't imagine you…rebellious."

"I was Freshman and had befriended James—he's a couple years older than me—and I tried to impress him and his group. You know, it's not every day when the older students accept fresh meat in their group?"

"You mean like frats?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I always got in trouble if I skipped a class, but they never did. When we got drunk at a party…and drove back…I got pulled over. I was still a minor."

"Quite the bad boy," I joke, patting his chest.

"I tried to keep up the reputation I got during their last years once they graduated, but then I befriended a guy from my year and he was this calm, laid-back dude. I realized I should have never tried to be something else." He's quiet for a while. "Even though Jasper studied the same thing as me, he never finished. He gave up just a month before graduation saying school wasn't for him and he went off Los Angeles."

I burst in laughter. "That must have been a bummer for his folks."

"I doubt they know much of him. He was always the rebel and artist kind out of the two brothers. I really miss him. Haven't heard of him in months. He usually shoots me text messages or emails."

"I'm sure he's having fun in the City of Angels. He's an artist? What's he doing?"

"He's the singer and lead guitar of a small band. When he left he was alone, but over the next few months, he told me he found four other members," Edward explains.

I can tell he really misses his friend.

"Hmm, so our boss was a bad boy, too?" I change the subject.

He snorts. "You can say that, but when I returned to New York after graduation, I started looking for a decent job and just so you see how destiny plays, I bumped into him at a coffee shop. We caught up and he told me about his intention on opening this advertising company. I was one of the first five who started this wonderful project." He rubs my arm absently. "At first we started in the basement of a big building, then after a few good advertisements, we decided to find a better office. After pulling some strings, James found the office we're now in."

"Wow. I had no idea. What was the first commercial?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Ah. No. We recently started working for TV. Our first advertisement was for toothpaste, if I remember right. I used to grin like a lunatic when I saw it on some bus or even in Times Square. Fuck, when Rose called me to tell me she saw it there, I kind of squealed."

I giggle. "I was all kinds of giddy during Christmas break when I saw our commercial on TV," I tell him. "So proud."

We keep talking about how the small company became as big as it is today, and before I know it we're in front of my building.

It's probably still late, or early, depending how you look at it.

"Come upstairs?" I ask, unsure.

Edward winks. "Of course. I'm really curious of what's under this." He rubs a hand over my side.

I smirk and open the front door, before I guide him to the elevator. The crammed space makes the transition for cheery and friendly to sexual charged and needy. By the time I unlock my door, Edward's hands are everywhere, his lips on my neck, while he grinds against my ass.

I help him out of the jacket then I loosen his tie and as last minute thinking, I pull him close by the ends of the tie, pressing our lips together. He moans, opening my mouth and devouring me.

His fingers are on my back then at my side, seeking for something—the zipper. The non-existent zipper.

"How do you take this thing off?" he grumbles, pulling away and turning me around.

"The buttons at the back of my neck," I explain.

But Edward's busy tracing my bare back and cupping my ass, pushing into me and groaning.

I quickly undo the buttons before I slip the sleeves off my arms and shimmy my way out of the romper. I can hear his breath picking up as he realizes that not only did I skip the bra, but the panties as well.

Once I'm naked in front of him, I help him undress, take his hand and lead him to my bed.

We haven't tried it yet.

"You have some Kama Sutra positions to show me," I whisper teasingly.

"That I do, Isabella. By the time I'm done with you, you'll graduate from Sex Positions 101."

I giggle, stopping next to my bed. Edward turns me to face him and after kissing me thoroughly making my toes curl, he pushes me on my back on the bed.

"We'll start with something easy. Ever heard of the Hero position?" he asks softly, rising my legs until my knees are pressed to my chest and my feet are extended facing the ceiling.

I'm not sure my body is that pliable. I'll probably pull a muscle.

Edward kneels down with his thighs under my ass—so I can rest on him as he enters me.

Whoa!

He's in so deep and it feels so good.

The look on his face can only be described as smug, but I can't complain when he moves agonizingly slow inside me. My legs start to go numb after a while.

"Another position?" I prompt him, with a sly grin.

"I'll show you one that takes you over the edge." In one swift movement, he has my lower half in the air—the only parts of my body touching the bed are my shoulders and head. "This is called the Dolphin."

My legs are on either side of his waist, my feet dangling down, and my toes touching his soles. He moves slowly, but with precise movements. His fingers come to play with my nipples as he continues to thrust slowly into me.

We never moved so slowly.

He leans me until I'm once again lying on the bed, my legs open with him between them, his arms around my waist, holding me close. He lifts my hips for a better angle and at the same time he bends down to kiss my belly.

Holy fuck.

Where has the kinky fuckery gone?

"Edward!" I moan as I shiver under him, clamping down on him.

It's more the gesture than the slow…uh, sex. I'm so not ready to label this.

We're just fuck buddies.

Friends with benefits.

"This was Glowing Juniper," he whispers, switching to Missionary to get access to my lips. His thrusts are jerky and hurried—proof he's nearing his release.

"Oh." He falls on top of me, hugging me tightly. "I can't get enough of your body."

* * *

**Pictures in my group - link on my profile. ;)  
**

**If you're curious about the positions...Google 'em.**


	13. Chapter 13

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

"Ready?" Edward asks from the doorway of my office.

I'm currently in the middle of a brainstorming session about the newest challenge we got—a new generation touch screen tablet that seems to be made for the whole family—anytime, anywhere.

I really don't like tablets. It may have something to do with the fact that Edward got his right before the accident, and afterwards? He'd have it with him everywhere he was in the house. He even let me snuggle next to him but never took his eyes and hands off that thing.

"Just a second," I answer, scribbling a few ideas on my notepad.

"Bella, it's nearly lunchtime. We'll get caught in a traffic jam and never make it on time," he protests.

"Go, Miss Swan. We got it."

I love my new team.

"Just call me if you need anything," I tell them, as I get up and grab my purse. "Let's go." I beam at Edward.

"How's it going, love?" He takes my hand, looking expectantly at me.

"It's going." I shrug. "Not my favorite project."

"Well, you know you can't win them all."

"Yeah." I nod. "At least I know someone from our company did this advertisement. We should stop this rivalry between teams. Seriously. I saw Sam trying to blackmail one of the new girls from Jake's team."

"Sam?" Edward frowns, glancing at me confused.

"Don't you know your own staff?" I groan. "Sam's on the Blue Team. Jake…remember? He was in your team with me from the very beginning? He's Yellow Team's supervisor now."

"I know the douche. Too bad he's good at his job. I can't stand him. Though, I still don't know who this Sam person is."

I shake my head. "Wavy shoulder length hair, tan skin, rather tall… ring any bells?" I joke.

We're in the garage by now, walking to his car.

"A woman?" Edward asks, looking more confused.

"A man, idiot!" I hiss.

"OH! Sam Uley! I know him as Indian Boy. That's how James refers to him."

I roll my eyes, because both of them can be such kids sometimes.

During the drive to the bakery where we're going cake tasting, I fill him in about the things Sam does just to steal some ideas from other teams, especially Jake's. Edward promises he'll find out why Indian Boy doesn't like Douchebag.

The bakery specializes in weddings from what I see in the windows, and even the big letters above the door are black and white, with a bowtie and veil covering them. Funny.

"This gets more real with every passing day," I hear Edward mumbling under his breath as we enter the place.

"Wait 'til December," I whisper, squeezing his hand.

He beams at me, his eyes shining with happiness and love. I rise on my tiptoes and peck his lips just as a short, plump lady in her late forties appears from a back door.

"You must be my twelve o'clock," she smiles.

"Bella and Edward," I tell her.

"Of course. My name is Maggie. Please, follow me," she says cheerfully.

We step into a large room filled with cake samples and different designs and sizes of real wedding cakes.

"What would you like to try first? Taste the cake or decide what kind you want and how you want it to look?"

Edward answers Maggie by walking to the table where a dozen plates are placed, labeled with the cake's name.

I give her a wide smile and follow my hungry man.

Of course, he's tasting some chocolate cake. I decide on a vanilla and raspberry combination.

"Brown doesn't work with the theme," I tell him amused.

"It will be inside the cake, Bella! We can make it all white and pink and however Alice wants on the outside."

"A chocolate cake for our wedding?" I pout.

That's…_lame_.

"You don't want this? Here, taste it." He brings the small fork to my lips.

Oh, God. It tastes delicious.

It's not only chocolate cake, it has cherries or something in the cream.

"Good," I tell him, smiling.

"Just good?" Edward asks shocked. "Your face just now…it looked orgasmic."

"Shh." I narrow my eyes at him, glancing apologetically at poor Maggie. "I think a fruit cake will work better. I mean, think of all the food we'll have there. People will want something light for dessert."

"Okay, you win," he grumbles. "But I get to choose the top for the cake."

"Top?" I ask distracted, nodding.

"Yes, the bride and groom."

"Fine." He can't go wrong with that. Just two figurines.

A lot of cake tasting later, we decide on a wild berries cake with lots of cream and with two layers—one white made of butter and vanilla and the other black made of butter and coffee. It's an amazing combination. I never thought it would taste good when I read the ingredients, but oh, my God. As Edward said earlier—orgasmic.

Now to choose the design and the tops.

After much debating, we settle on three round layers, each decorated nicely with edible red and white rosebuds. On top, Edward finds a rather unconventional couple. The bride is in the groom's arms, her legs around his waist.

"Can you find something decent?" I beg him.

"How about this?" he wonders, pointing to a beautiful couple.

The groom is behind the bride, his arms around her, while one of her hands is cupping his cheek. It's lovely.

This being settled, we talk a few more minutes with Maggie, telling her to call us in case something comes up.

This was the easy part.

I'm dreading the dress shopping.

***BH***

On Saturday, I'm stressed to the maximum about the day that waits for me, and Edward is in a playful mood.

I love seeing him acting silly, but not today.

Slob is extra friendly, too, staying only between my legs, not allowing me to prepare breakfast. Edward's laughing at my dancing skills as I jump and duck the dog.

The second the frying pan is off the stove, Edward's over me, kissing and nipping at my jaw. I melt against him, allowing him to distract me.

Sadly, when his wandering hands get under the large tee I'm wearing, the doorbell rings.

He curses and goes to answer.

_I really needed this distraction_, I think sadly as I stare after his delectable ass. His pajama pants are hanging low enough to let me see the curve of his ass.

"Why are you here so goddamn early?" he groans at whoever is at the door.

"We're here to get Bella!" I hear Vic chirping.

"Must you walk around without a shirt? It's not decent to greet your guests like that," Esme chastises.

Fuck. Are they all here?

"It's my house, Mom!" I hear Edward hissing just as Victoria skips in the kitchen. "Hola! Hey, old man!" She crouches to hug Slob. He whines and moves out of the unwelcomed hug.

Over time, I realized Edward wasn't kidding that first time. The dog didn't like being touched by strangers. He either barked or shied away.

"Hi, Vic," I answer, patting Slob's head which he's rubbing against my thigh.

"Mhmm. Pancakes!" she squeals and takes the plate and syrup to the table. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't eat at home."

"They're mine, you psycho!" Edward shouts, rushing into the kitchen.

My man loves my pancakes. He rarely even shares with me, so it's obvious he gets territorial when his sister is involved.

"I taught you to share," Esme comments, appearing in the kitchen. "Hello, dear!" She grins at me.

"Hello." I smile, sipping from my coffee.

"Are you ready?" she asks excited, while she separates her children who are currently tugging at the pancake plate.

I swear they're not even acting their ages. Okay, maybe Vic can act like a brat—she's a teenager and has just finished high school. But Edward? CEO? Please.

He sheds his grownup boss clothing when he leaves work.

I'm proud because that's my work. When we met, he used to be so strict and set in his little routine, it wasn't even funny. I got him to loosen up and live it up a little in his life.

Why limit yourself to only one room to eat?

Why have tons of movies and never watch them?

Why so serious when deep inside is a child waiting to play?

"This is how you act with Jim, too?" Edward bites, making me choke on my coffee.

I doubt their mom knows of her youngest's secret lover.

"Jim? Who's Jim, honey?" she asks confused.

Victoria pales before my eyes, and I'm afraid she's going to faint. Or puke.

Then out of nowhere, her fist flies into Edward's face before she flees out of the room, shouting that she hates him.

I abandon my coffee and rush to Edward's side. Shit. She split his lip.

I stroke his cheek as I dab his mouth with a dishtowel. I try to communicate through my eyes that he's in deep shit.

Seriously? To out his sister like that.

"What's going on?" Esme insists. "I better go check on Victoria."

"No, let me," I whisper. "Can you call Alice and tell her we'll be a little late?" I ask Edward. He nods, absently rubbing his cheek.

I kiss the red spot then go in search of my sister-in-law, or soon to be. Unless she kills my fiancé before the wedding can take place.

I don't have to look too far. She's in the living room, on what I learned to know is her favorite armchair—it's actually a beanbag. I always thought it was out of place, but then I met Vic. Edward loves her to bits and will do anything for her.

That's how I start my pacifying speech, actually.

"Edward loves you, sweetie."

"He has a funny way to show it," she mumbles, keeping her head in her knees. "I really hate him now."

"Vic," I whisper, going to sit next to her. My arms go around her. "You know he can't get used to this. James is his best friend, and you are his little sister. He'd hate to hurt his friend if this doesn't work."

"It has to work, okay?"

"Why's that? And I don't doubt it. I can see how good you two look together." I stroke her hair.

Victoria lifts her tear-stained face to look at me. "I…I'm…late…you know? I think it's just simply late, but it freaks me out."

"Holy shit!" I whisper yell.

"Yeah. It's just a day late, so I won't even think about…that."

I hug her again. What else can I do?

"You have to tell your mom," I add after some time.

"Are you crazy, B?"

"Not this." I giggle despite myself. "Tell her about James."

"She knows…that there's someone else. She sees I'm happy, but I'm afraid of her reaction. I remember how upset she was when Rose told them about Emmett. Now no one has a problem with him, but seven years make a difference when you're the teacher and your boyfriend is your student."

"From what Edward told me, Emmett wasn't her student, per se. She was just tutoring him."

"Same principle applies. At least he was eighteen. Like I am. And this is different. Jimmy isn't my teacher or boss or…" She hiccups. "I love him, Bella."

"I'll be there when you tell Esme. I promise."

"No need, Bella. I already heard it all."

We freeze at Esme's voice coming from behind us.

"Victoria, sweetie, I can't control who you date or who you love. Just promise me you'll be safe. I don't want to worry for you, but of course I will. James is so much older, and well, you're too young."

"That means you understand? You accept this?" Vic squeaks, keeping her wide eyes on her mom.

"Me, yes. Sure. Wait until we tell your dad," she snorts.

"If he throws me out, I always have their couch to crash on," Vic answers, nodding to me.

"No, you don't! We're engaged and still exploring our relationship!" Edward shouts from the kitchen.

Before I can shout at him, Victoria sighs. "Okay, I guess I have James." She beams winningly.

All hell breaks loose after her comment.

Esme shouts about her being too young to move in with her boyfriend.

Edward yells that he's going to kill his friend.

I simply slink away, drinking my coffee and watching the crazy family I'm going to be part of in a few months. God help me.

* * *

**Cake pictures in my group on FB.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**February 2011**

"We're going out," Edward declares loudly right after the door closes behind Mr. Brown.

I'm so not feeling like celebrating, even though we just won. The latest project consisted in a simple yet meaningful advertisement for Valentine's Day.

It was a tight between our team and the Blue one until the store that asked for our help, decided our advertisement was better. I'm ready to see it on buses and buildings. Pink Day is over a week away.

While everyone packs up, Edward asks around where we should celebrate. I learned that he loves to take the team out—or who wants from the team—and have dinner. He gets to know them better and it's easier for him to choose who stays or leaves.

A few from the team go to Edward and decline his invitation. I decide to do the same since I'm really not feeling up to anything.

I'm coming down with something and I feel funny.

Once the three of them leave, I approach Edward, who's staring at his phone, looking amused.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I mumble.

His green eyes jump to mine. "Yes, Isabella."

"I don't think I'm coming at the restaurant."

"Of course, you are! Despite…_everything_," he whispers, straightening up and leaning closer. "You're the best on my team."

"You know I like these get-togethers. Just not tonight." I feel feverish and my ears are ringing.

"Are you okay?" he asks alarmed when I sway.

"I think…"

"I'm taking you home."

"No, don't cancel on my behalf," I mumble, dragging the words out.

All I want is my bed and to sleep. For a week.

"Don't be stubborn, Isabella. I can't let you go home alone in this state!" He stands and wraps an arm around me. "Guys, we'll have to do this some other time. Ms. Swan is not feeling well."

Everyone agrees probably seeing me look like a ghost. I don't even care Edward's kinda my boss. I lean into him, trying to make my stomach settle and stay on my legs that feel like jelly. He mostly drags me along to the elevator, then to his car.

I think I'm dozing off on the way home, because I don't remember arriving to my apartment. He must have carried me. And looked in my purse for my keys.

I'm on my bed and I know I can't fight off the nausea anymore, so I dash to the bathroom.

Fuck.

I think I ate too much grease last night. Or maybe the mayo sandwich I had at lunch today.

Ungh.

I hate being sick.

After I finish emptying my stomach in the toilet, I flush it before curling on the soft carpet I have there.

If I knew where Edward put my purse, I'd call Mom. I don't even know if she's in town. She follows all kinds of groups she joins in, all over the country.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I hear someone asking worried. I'm being lifted and carried back to the bed.

Something cold and wet is set on my forehead.

I try to push it away—too cold. Firm hands push my hand away, telling me to leave the cloth there.

Sometime later, I'm raised a little and there's a thin tube stuck in my mouth. I immediately suck. Water is so good. It never tasted better.

I wake in the middle of the night, shivering and realize I have three blankets on me.

"Mom?" I breathe, not able to speak louder.

Instantly, a hand touches my lower back. I move closer to the warm body behind me, drifting again.

In the morning, I come around feeling a lot better. No feverish feelings, no shivers, no upset stomach.

A heavy arm is draped over my stomach.

Mom.

But why is she hugging me?

I choke up on my saliva when I turn my head and see Edward sleeping next to me.

Holy crap!

He stayed.

It was him this whole time.

His hair is in a complete disarray, there are dark spots under his eyes and his shirt looks rumpled. Poor guy.

I can't believe he stayed.

Deciding to let him sleep, because he needs it if he stayed up for me the whole night, I pick his arm and before I can slip away, his eyes open.

"Isabella," he says on a hoarse voice.

"I'm okay," I state. "You should sleep. Really. You look like hell."

"You scared me shitless last night. I stayed on the phone with my Dad half of the night to see what I can do. He's a doctor," he explains.

Oh, God.

Not only did he stay here, he kept his father up, too.

"You really shouldn't have."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine, really. I know what happened. I think," I tell him. "Grease is not really good for me, and then the mayo. Plus, I've been coughing and sneezing for days. I'm coming down with a cold and the combination between that and my food choice…" I wave around, shrugging.

He nods, not looking convinced.

I reach to stroke his hair and his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. Sleep. I'm going to make a light breakfast."

"I can't sleep. I'd kill for a coffee, though." He gives me a small smile.

**April 2011**

"Chill, woman!" Edward groans from the bed.

I'm running around his room, picking my clothes. "Don't tell me to chill!" I shriek. "I have to meet the guys from Pepsi! _Pepsi_, Edward! Why did you decide to send me talk to them? We won't get the deal!"

"Fucking calm down, Isabella. They're just people. Uh, your panties are inside out, by the way."

I throw him a murderous look for even joking about this. If he hadn't decided on a Bella snack this morning, I wouldn't be running late on my very first—most important—meeting of my life.

"Do my zipper," I order, going to stand next to the bed.

He gets dressed quickly. On the way downstairs, I slip in my shoes.

"You can buy coffee from the shop near the office, or the vending machine. You have to drive me there," I ramble.

"I'm giving you a Valium if you don't calm the fuck down. Seriously, Isabella. It's just a meeting. You're trembling. Get a grip of yourself."

"I'm so going to fail. James will fire me."

Edward turns me to him, smashing his lips on mine, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

I guess this is all I needed, because my nerves disappear just like that.

My meeting goes smoothly and I get out of it successful. We're going to work on a Pepsi commercial.

Holy shit!

This is huge.

My smile is so wide as I step in our building, I can't wait to see Mr. Brown and Edward.

It's lunch hour, but Edward promised to wait in his office for me.

"I got it!" I squee as I rush inside his office.

Seeing a dressy blonde on the chair next to him, his hand on her back, I realize I should have knocked.

_Who's she?_

I shouldn't really care, but we're exclusive fuck buddies.

He smiles at me. "I told you not to worry about it."

The blonde woman gets up, wiping her eyes. "I'm telling Mom this weekend. Can you be there, too? Please."

"Of course, honey. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I can't be fucking okay! I just learned that I can't have kids. Ever. I'm feeling fabulous, asshole!" she yells. "Why do I even bother?"

She storms out, nearly knocking into me.

"Rose!" Edward rushes after her. "Wait in there for me," he adds over his shoulder for me.

Super.

Who the heck is that woman?

But I can't stop and feel sad for her. I really don't want children, not any time soon anyway. But someday…probably. I guess.

I sit in a comfy chair, waiting for Edward to return.

He looks dejected when he reappears in his office, closing the door softly behind him.

"Sorry about that. You met one of my sisters—the one hosting that crazy party. Where we met… It should have been a few close friends and it ended up in that madness."

"And you got plastered and ended up dressed as Santa, on the receiving end of many kisses." I giggle.

"True." He slumps in the chair next to mine, sinking low on it.

"I'm sorry for her," I mumble, not knowing what else to say.

"She's been trying for a while, and like always she blamed her husband. Turns out she's the problem," he explains. "So…Saturday…we have to cancel the trip to Boston."

"Don't worry. I'll ask around if anyone else loves Linkin Park."

He pouts, taking my hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry," I repeat. "Go, spend time with your family. I rarely hear you speak of them." I stroke his palm with my thumb.

"I talk with them more often than I speak of them. I'm actually close to them."

I shrug. "You never mention anyone."

"That was Rosalie, my oldest sister. She's five years my senior. Then there's Vic, my youngest and favorite sister—nine years younger than me. She was a total surprise to my parents and my favorite toy when I was young." He laughs. "Until I got banned from TV for nearly killing her. I was simply tossing her around with one of my friends. Apparently babies don't make good balls."

My eyes are so wide they're about to fall out, but I'm also laughing at his story.

"My parents?" He adds. "I love them and even though Mom can be a little crazy at times, I don't deny some mommy time. Aaaand you didn't hear that."

I zip my lips, beaming at him.

So he's a softie under this façade. Aww.

"As I told you that day when I got sick…Mom lives here in New York. Dad's in Philly with his new wife. Mom's new husband, Phil, plays baseball. She's absolutely crazy, and I'm the adult out of the two of us." I keep playing with his fingers. I love his hands. "I don't have any siblings sadly. Just step ones—who I don't really know."

"Sometimes, it's for the best."

"Do I detect an embarrassing story behind that comment?" I tease him just as the door opens.

We drop our hands.

"Another time." He winks.

* * *

**See you next week! :)  
**

**PS: Don't jump on judging Rose.**


	15. Chapter 15

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

Our first dress shopping trip is successful for Victoria and Esme. Rose doesn't find anything, and Mom's way too picky—just like me.

There are a few decent gowns that catch my eye, but one of them is way too expensive and even though our parents offered to help, I'm not crazy. The others didn't have that little something extra to make me take them home.

Besides, we're just in July now. There's time.

Esme buys an elegant, long red dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and a soft lace blazer. She definitely looks like the mother of the groom in this dress.

Vic finds a knee-length red dress—the sixty's style. If she does her hair up in a nice bun, she'll look like Audrey Hepburn. Of course, she gives me a dubious look when I mention Audrey. I wave her off, laughing.

Alice sets the next girls' shopping trip in two weeks' time. Next week she's going with the guys.

I'll be busy, swamped in hair style catalogues.

Apparently I can't just curl my hair and clip it like I did for all those Christmas/New Year parties at work. Bummer.

Rosalie is the first to say goodbye to us since she has to go home and grade some papers for kids in summer classes.

Esme takes Victoria home to finish packing. She got in the college she wanted, which is in Chicago. Of course, she wanted that before she started going out with James. I wouldn't put it past her to give up her dream and attend NYU.

That leaves Alice and me. I take her home.

Edward had to go out of town for business after we left this morning, and I'd go crazy if I had to stay alone the rest of the day—what's left of it, anyway.

Slob's right at the door when I get home, and he rises on his back legs, kind of hugging me.

"Hey, big boy." I pet his head. "Hungry?"

He whines, sitting back down and cowering against my leg, growling softly at Alice.

"Don't be scared. He's more bark than bite," I joke, taking hold of the collar and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Nice house," Alice whistles, following me.

"It belonged to Edward's grandparents. His grandpa passed when he was in college, so the house was his when he graduated."

"This is a real inheritance, not like the one I got. I inherited a small street shop with rats in it, but I think it worked out well." She beams at me.

"I never inherited anything," I tell her. "You're lucky."

I make two cappuccinos, and we take them to the living room. I plug-in the iPod dock, press play, then settle on Vic's beanbag.

"Man, my feet hurt," I grumble.

"That was a mild shopping session," Alice says dismissively.

"Mild? Are you nuts, woman? We visited half of New York's wedding stores."

"If you hadn't given up, we'd still be out there. Usually when I take brides shopping, we're pushed out the stores at closing time."

"I'm not most brides, in case you haven't noticed," I say drily, taking the box of smokes from the table. I offer it to Alice, but she declines, scrunching her nose.

I shake one out and light it up. I need it after not having one all day. I try to be good around the parents, even though everyone knows of my bad habit.

"So…how did you two meet?" Alice asks, getting comfortable on the couch.

"That's funny," I laugh, inhaling nicotine. "We met at Rosalie's birthday party. He was dressed as Santa and…covered in lipstick kisses. It was lust at first sight." I grin. "Only in the very next day, I realized we worked in the same place, and he was my supervisor. Awesome, huh?"

"Stuff like that only happens in movies."

"Real life, too. We were going strong until last year… Last month was kind of the anniversary of when it happened," I mumble. "As time passed, our feelings changed, but we never acknowledged it. Or, I didn't, because Edward couldn't exactly hide his. Anyway, it took a surprise birthday party for him to make us admit everything through loud shouting in the middle of the company. To make a long story short, I left in a hurry because I thought he couldn't share my feelings. I thought those looks and everything…well, it was just for show. Dunno." I shrug, taking in another drag then slowly releasing it to the ceiling. "I stormed out of the building and was crossing the street between cars…when I heard Edward yelling after me. I almost got to the other side when I heard tires screeching…" I gulp, my eyes watering. God, it's so hard to talk about it. "Metal clashing with metal. People screaming… I turned to find him on the ground."

Alice is next to me in a blink of an eye, hugging me.

I sniff, running a finger under my nose. "He had to stay in a wheelchair for half a year. He only recently started walking again. It still hurts him from time to time, but we decided to put the past behind us."

"I'm so sorry I made you all sad. You can share how he proposed to make you smile again."

I snort, glancing at her. "It has to do with the above mentioned. When we were still in the office, one moment we were yelling our lungs out, the next he was kneeling, asking me to marry him. That's when I lost it and left." I tap the diamond on my finger. "I found the ring at the hospital..."

"That's a really beautiful rock," she nods.

"When I pulled my head out of my ass, and we talked it out, I realized how stupid we'd both been. I vowed never to take this off."

"Never?" she asks amused.

"Yeah, it didn't work in my favor when I washed my hair or I thought I sprained my wrist and had to have it X-rayed. Edward was mostly amused when I apologized for taking it off to wash my hair."

"You're crazy, Bella."

"Crazy's my middle name. I have to be crazy to willingly be part of Edward's insane family."

It's nice to get to know Alice like she is, behind her glamor wedding planner façade. She is totally all girly and loves pink, but she's the best friend I never had. Everyone speaks of this best friend that you talk about anything with and share your deepest darkest secrets—I never had this. Until Alice.

I still can't believe how one click on an advertisement on the side of my Facebook wall changed my life. Ironically, it was an advertisement, yeah. But it brought me to the best wedding planner known to human kind and to my longed-for best friend.

It's late in the night, and Alice left hours ago. I'm snuggled with a throw on the couch in the entertainment room, watching a comedy with Ben Stiller when my phone buzzes next to me.

I'm trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard as I press the green button.

"Hello?" I answer, taking in a huge gulp of air.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, just laughing my ass off. You?"

"Oh, you sounded like you were crying. I thought you missed me so much you were crying," he teases me.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cullen. I'm having fun with Mr. Stiller."

"Bastard," he mutters, sounding amused. "Well, how did it go today? Any luck?"

"Sadly, no. Next week is your turn, then mine again."

"It's like at the roulette thingies in fairs. Ten more dollars for a shot."

"Edward!" I snort, nearly falling off the couch.

"What? It's true. Try again and again and again…with no result."

"I'll have a result, don't worry."

"It will be much cheaper if you buy nice lingerie from La Perla and show up in that."

"It'll be winter, honey."

"You can wear an overcoat."

We start laughing at the crazy idea. I can imagine people's faces.

"I miss you, crazy man," I admit once I calm down.

"I miss you like crazy, too."

I giggle, my eyes watering.

"You're crying," he accuses me.

"How do you know that?" I ask, confused.

"_Meet the Fockers_ is my favorite out of the three movies."

My head whips around, and I find Edward in the doorway, grinning at me.

I ditch the phone and run to him, jumping in his arms. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I don't even care why you're back early."

"We made the deal in a few hours, and then I took the first plane home. I missed you, baby." He kisses me passionately, making me melt in his arms.

He walks into the room, lowering me on the plush carpet in front of the couch before proceeding to show me how much he missed me. We haven't made love so slowly or had this much of a connection in ages. I guess a day apart is too much for us.

Sweaty and drowsy, we take a shower before crashing on the bed, snuggled up.

The warmth of the sun on my back wakes me up. I can't find a cold spot on the bed, and Edward seemed to take up all the space on the bed.

I give up trying to sleep and decide to start the day. A look at the clock shows me it's freaking ten in the morning.

I know I put on the movie around ten last night, and Edward arrived about halfway there. Wow. I slept like the dead.

"Waking up?" he mumbles from behind me. His hand slaps around the bed until he finds my back then his arm sneaks around my waist, dragging me back. "Snooze time."

"Wakey time," I joke, rolling around and kissing his face.

"No," he grumbles, hugging me tightly, tracing his fingers down my spine. "Can we stay in bed all day?" he begs in that sexy morning voice of his.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why's that? Give me a sound reason."

I lift my head off his chest and look him square in the eye. He raises a brow, looking amused.

"I'm hungry." I grin.

"Well, we can work on something quick then come back here."

"Deal!" I beam at him.

After a bathroom stop, we rush downstairs, listing stuff we feel like eating. When we reach the kitchen, it's like we're on the same frequency as we blurt out the same thing.

"Chocolate cake!"

Laughing, I start taking out ingredients after turning on the oven to heat. "You're helping me." I point to him with the eggs I grab from the fridge.

Edward winks and bends to take out a bowl and then the mixer.

It's gonna be fun.

"So what are we making?" he asks as I arrange all my ingredients on the counter.

I scratch the side on my jaw. "We'll see the result." I grin and push him away to get to the bowl.

Cocoa, flour, baking powder, and salt go into the first bowl.

"Get another bowl, honey. Now, mix the butter with sugar," I instruct. It's not every day he willingly helps, but I know what a disaster he can be in the kitchen so it's for the best he stays away. Under my close supervision, Edward manages to follow my instructions. "Okay, now I'll add the eggs. After each one, you keep mixing. Carefully, mind you," I add quickly. "Don't lift the mixer!" I shout.

Jesus.

In the end, he manages to mix everything without spilling anything.

"Turn it down while I add the vanilla. We don't want vanilla extract everywhere."

Once he's done, I combine the bowls, add cream and more flour, pour everything in a cake form and put it in the oven.

"That's it? Easy," Edward says, going to sit on a chair.

"No, mister. Now, we work on the frosting."

"Oh."

"Tired already?" I laugh, untying my hair and binding it better, all the while smiling at how put off Edward looks.

I start to melt the chocolate in the double boiler, because I know Edward would laugh if I asked him to do it. So I give him an easier task. Wash the dishes then run the mixer again—for the butter cream frosting.

"I'm done!" he announces proudly just as my chocolate has melted nicely.

"Great job. Do you know how to separate the egg yolk from the white? We need only the yolk in that butter there."

Poor man looks lost.

Shaking my head, I quickly crack the egg, separate the yolk, pouring it in the bowl before I wash my hands and help him. I add the vanilla, sugar, and almond extract.

"Keep mixing."

When I pour in the chocolate, I take over because Edward doesn't know what he's doing, and he's moving in slow motion. I at least appreciate he helped so much.

We're done faster than if I had done it on my own.

Now we have to wait for the cake to bake. While I'm wiping down the counter, Edward decides to play. Not that I say no or anything.

My chest is pressed against the still damp counter, getting my shirt wet, but the feeling of his hands opening my legs and kneading my ass? Oh, God.

One finger teases my folds making me shiver and a gush of juices to flow out.

I just had him mere hours ago, but I can't get enough.

"I always loved how responsive your body is." I hear him taking his boxers off before he's hugging me—his dick nestled between my ass cheeks.

We don't get adventurous like before, but I miss him there.

"We need a kinky session," I mumble into the counter. "Soon."

"Your wish is my command," Edward says seriously, his hand falling down on my ass making me yelp.

I wasn't expecting that. At all.

"Mhmm, I have an idea," he whispers thoughtfully.

"NO!" I yell when I see out of the corner of my eye how the frosting for the cake disappears from the counter. Then some of it ends up on my ass and pussy before Edward sets to clean me off.

I'm moaning so loud that I'm suddenly happy there aren't neighbors close. My legs start shaking as Edward keeps lapping at my clit, his fingers moving quickly inside me, his thumb rubbing circles over my rosebud. I'm so gone and lost in my pleasure that when the timer of the oven goes off, I jump and fall back on top of him.

We start laughing at how silly I am.

Sitting up on my knees, I take the cake out of the oven. It looks nice and smells awesome. But we'll get to decorate it later because Edward's not done. The second the cake is out of my hands, he pushes against my back until I'm on my hands and knees—then he plunges deep inside me.

"Holy fuck!" I shout, digging my nails in the tile on the floor.

He moves in long, powerful thrusts making me slide a couple inches every time. I'm going to bang my head on the oven door at this rate. He realizes it, too, because suddenly, I'm only on my knees, sitting on his hips…kinda. He's sitting on his heels, so that means I have to do the work. Gladly.

One arm behind me and around his neck, the other squeezing his hand which is on my breast. Then I start bouncing and moaning like a porn star. Fuck, it feels so damn good.

I'm in sensory overload.

His cock is rubbing all the delicious spots inside me. His hands are squeezing my breasts while he's nipping at my ear, breathing harshly. I make sure to drive him crazy by scraping my nails on his scalp.

"Fuck, Bella!" he suddenly shouts, thrusting his hips into me—hard, fast, rough. "There!" he groans. "YES!"

"AHHH!" I shout when his arm comes around my stomach, holding me up while he fucks me in earnest, chasing our orgasms.

"We should bake together more often," I murmur from the cold floor where I'm lying now.

"Duly noted. By the way. The frosting?" He has a wicked glint in his eyes. "It's delicious."

I pinch his cheek and get up, turning red when I feel something sliding down my inner thigh.

Ungh.

This is so messy, but I do love to have him bare inside me.

Quickly taking care of the semen on my thigh, Edward joins me to finish the cake. My hands are shaking from the fuck-awesome fucking session we just had. Of course, I can't cut the cake in two nice layers. But by using lots of frosting, I try to cover the mistake.

It turns out sloppy and lopsided. But who the fuck cares?

It looks like a disaster waiting to happen.

It should stay in the fridge to cool for a few hours, but we're hungry. After cutting a healthy piece, we put it in the fridge and take our plate upstairs.

The cake has so much chocolate and cocoa that we fall in a small sugar coma once we're done.

Edward calls it Deadly Cake.

I couldn't agree more.

But what a way to die…

* * *

**I will post pictures of the dresses and the cake in my group on fb: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.  
**

**PS: I pulled The Man in the Trailer to edit it and try publishing it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**June 2011**

I decide to have some fun with Edward since he's a heavy sleeper.

As I work the ties around his wrists, I think of how off-handedly he told me last night that today is his birthday, but not to worry—he got all he wanted.

I didn't doubt he got all he wanted when he was buried balls deep inside my pussy.

Smirking to myself, I finish tying his wrists to the bed then start the slow torture. Small kisses and touches until he wakes with a jerk. His smile turns into a frown as he yanks with his wrists at his bound hands.

"What the fuck?" he mutters, tugging at his wrists. When he realizes what's going on, his head falls on the bed and a long groan escapes him. "You're going to kill me."

"Happy birthday, pretty boy." I grin, sucking at his Adam's apple.

"Fuuuck! Can my birthday be every day?"

"It depends on how good you are," I tease him, circling the bobbing apple with my tongue.

Damn, this part of him drives me crazy.

"Gimme nipple," he whines. "I hate not being able to touch you."

I feed him my left breast, moaning at the wonderful feeling.

Unfortunately, my plan doesn't work when the doorbell rings loudly.

"Are you expecting someone?" I squeak, tearing myself away and wrapping the bed sheet around me.

"Not that I know of. Can you get rid of whoever is there?"

"Uh, sure," I mumble, rearranging the sheet around me before taking the stairs slowly.

If it's one of his friends, can I really send them away?

What if it is family?

Or maybe an ex dropping by to say "Happy birthday."

Ungh. I should have untied him and made him open the door.

_I'm in a bed sheet, for Christ's sake!_

And he's naked and looking all yummy upstairs…tied up.

I wrench the front door open and come face to face with a woman in her fifties.

I don't have to be a genius.

Edward's mom.

She giggles nervously. "Here I thought he was all alone on his birthday."

I swallow convulsively and offer her a small smile, hugging the sheet around me. "Hello."

"I realize it's bad timing, but we prepared a nice surprise for Edward. You can join us. Do you mind bringing him downstairs? Oh, I'm Esme, his mother, if you haven't realized."

"Uh, Bella. Sure." I nod jerkily before running upstairs, nearly tripping on the stairs.

"Are they gone?" Edward asks, lifting his head to grin at me.

"Your mom is downstairs. Can I burrow myself in a spot under your bed? I think I'm going to die," I mumble.

"Mom?" he yells shocked. "Untie me!" he pleads urgently.

I quickly take the ties off. We get dressed, and I'm thinking of calling a cab to go home, but apparently Edward has other plans.

He's holding my hand making it look like something else as we walk in the kitchen. "Mom." He kisses her cheek. "Sorry for finding out this way."

_What's he playing at?_ I frown at him.

We're not dating, dude!

Did he hit his head or something?

"I met Bella. She's a nice girl, though I knew for a while there was someone. We barely see you," she admonishes him.

He hangs his head, and I see what he meant about being a mama's boy.

"Now, I have instructions to steal you," she adds cheerfully, producing a silky scarf from her purse.

"First, tied up, now blindfolded. I'm liking my birthday more and more. Shit." Edward's eyes widen when he realizes what he just said.

I hide behind him, trying to get control over my blush. "Sounds like we need to gag you, too," I mutter.

Once the scarf is covering Edward's eyes, Esme takes us to a car outside. I'm surprised to see a simple Volvo – not some fancy car…like her son's.

I take this opportunity to try and say goodbye, but it doesn't work. I get sucked in the birthday surprise, riding shotgun while Edward's in the backseat, jittery, asking where we're going.

Esme mutely points to the glove compartment. For a wild second I think she wants to duct tape his mouth, but I find a picture with a cottage…on the beach. In Beach Haven West.

"I really…" I start protesting.

"Tell me your address," she cuts me off.

Oh.

Thank God she's taking me home.

Saves me more embarrassment.

It turns out, I'm home only to pack. I have fifteen minutes according to Esme's schedule. When I ask her through hushed voices if Edward has his own bag, she rolls her eyes and pushes me out of the car.

I don't get it, but she's doesn't budge. She's like a version of my Mom, only much more styled and filter-free.

Two hours of driving later, we arrive in front of the cottage. There are two cars parked to the side.

Oh, my God.

His whole family is here.

"We're here, honey!" Esme exclaims excited.

"Finally. Why do I have a feeling I'm back home, and you just drove around?" he mutters from behind me.

"You're home, indeed. The beach house!" she tells him cheerfully.

We get out of the car, Edward with his mom's help since he still has the scarf around his head.

"Thank God you dropped Isabella at home. I'd hate for her to see all the embarrassing shit you have here," he mumbles.

I bite my lip, trying not to laugh.

Esme winks at me, gesturing for me to be quiet. "Yes, too bad, honey. Go ahead. I have to take care of Part Two of your surprise."

"If you brought Heidi, I'm going to drown myself in the ocean," Edward hisses, fisting his hands.

I see Esme paling. Her arms rise as if to untie his blindfold, but she changes her mind. "I haven't seen her since…then."

"At least guide me to the house. Don't leave me here," he protests quietly. "Mom?" He turns his head when he hears her walking away. "I know it will upset you if I take this off. Come on…I don't want to break my neck today."

She nods to me to accompany him to the door.

When I grab his arm, Edward jumps and freezes. "Isabella?"

"Who else?" I giggle.

"Shit."

We walk slowly to the front door.

"Who's Heidi?" I blurt out, my heart beating in my throat.

"I'll tell you some other time. If I survive this surprise…I'll take you to that locked room…home."

"Okay," I whisper, opening the door.

There are four people in front of the door, and they start yelling when they see us.

"SURPRISE!"

The clapping and cheering dies down when they realize who is standing next to Edward. He takes the scarf off, clearing his throat. "Surprise," he mocks them, fighting a smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "This is Isabella. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got kidnapped along with me."

"Seriously? You're fucking hookers now?" The blonde girl that I remember as Rosalie asks, disgusted.

"Rose, you met Isabella at work. She's on my team!" Edward snaps.

"Were you working on your birthday?" an older man asks amused. "Typical." He smiles at me, and I can see the resemblance between them. "I'm Carlisle, his father."

"That's Emmett, my brother-in-law, Rose's husband. And the overexcited kid is my younger sister, Victoria," Edward explains.

The young one breaks free from the group and rushes to Edward, jumping in his arms. She doesn't look that young—she's a teenager. A really, really cute girl. Redhead, blue eyes, freckles.

The awkward silence that has fallen in the small hallway is interrupted by the door opening and Esme stepping in, eyeing us surprised.

"We have a spacious living room. Honey, where are your manners?" she scolds her husband. "Vic, get off your brother."

Victoria kisses her brother's cheek soundly before jumping down and coming to me, hugging me tightly. "Hola!"

"Uh, hi."

"You're like the sister I always wanted and never had!" she exclaims, kissing my cheeks. Her eyes shift between me and Edward. "You make such a cute couple!"

"Honey, you already have a sister," Esme reminds her, shaking her head.

"She doesn't count," Victoria dismisses the information making her sister bristle and storm to the living room. Her husband—much younger husband, mind you—running after her.

"Come on, sis." Edward drapes his arm over her shoulders. "Let's not scare Isabella. We should introduce her to the crazy family slowly."

"I can't believe he kept you a secret!" Victoria whines, taking my hand. "We're going to be great friends!"

"Is she always like this or is it because of the recent news she got?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at Edward.

"Speaking of me or big sista?" Victoria asks.

"Rose. I mean, I know her situation should hurt, and to an extent, I understand her, but I assumed when in need, you stay close to your dear ones and not drive them away." I shrug.

"She's just jealous. Because of the age gap, they're not really close. I'm in the middle, so I had to put up with both of them," Edward explains.

"I put up with you, asshole!" Rose snaps from the couch in the living room.

I'm not sure if I'm welcomed in here.

I still can't believe I got dragged into this.

"Whatever, Rose. You always were a drama queen. The attention is not on you, and bam, you start whining and acting like no one cares for you." Victoria takes me to the other couch. "And don't insult our guest. Bella is Edward's girlfriend. He's never had a girlfriend."

"That you know of," Rose mutters. "They seem to move far, far away when—"

"Don't finish that!" Edward yells, making me jump.

She huffs and leaves the room. This time her husband stays rooted in spot, his eyes on me.

"It takes time for her to warm up to people," he excuses his wife. "She's not mean."

"Because she has two faces. She's an angel with you and a devil with us," Victoria comments.

"Enough!" their father calls loudly. "So, Bella, right?" he asks me. I nod. "Tell us about you. Edward sure knows how to keep his relationships secret."

"It's nothing official," I mumble.

"Yeah, we're just taking it easy…to see if it works." He winks at me.

Easy, my ass.

When we're alone, we're taking it anything but easy—we're going at it like rabbits.

The sexual relationship is healthy.

The other relationship—which doesn't exist much—is going at snail's pace.


	17. Chapter 17

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

Slob's taking advantage that we're alone, and we're having some bonding time in the middle of the kitchen.

Kisses, licks, hugs, strokes—the whole deal.

Until the front door opens.

Well, he doesn't hear it, but I do, and I try to get up, but he puts his paws on my shoulders making me laugh.

Edward appears in the doorway looking like he's been run over by a train. He shuffles to the table and slumps in a chair.

"Awesome. Simply awesome."

"What happened?" I ask worried, pushing against Slob's head to turn it toward Edward. "Look, daddy's home."

It's like he sees Edward for the first time. His eyes light up, his ears perk, then he walks to him, rubbing his head on Edward's leg.

"Where do I start?" he mutters, scratching behind Slob's ears. "Alice is a tyrant. I don't know about you, but we visited every fucking special occasion suit store. I can't feel my legs, I probably have blisters and my back is killing me."

"Aw. I know how you feel. I was recovering last week when you came back home. Just imagine; I have to suffer twice…or more. Until I find the gown."

"Sucks. At least I found what I wanted."

"Calvin Klein?"

He nods, rolling his neck eliciting a loud popping sound.

"Do you want a rub?" I offer, getting up from the floor.

"It depends on what kind of rub you're offering."

"A back rub, you sick perv! You're in pain."

"And a bath, please."

While I draw his bath, Edward puts away his suit, shoes, shirt, and bowtie.

I can't wait to see him all dressed up, but he promises to offer me a free show only when I buy my gown—and parade for him.

Not happening anytime soon.

Strong arms wrap around my waist, making me squeak.

"I love to see you bent at the waist," Edward murmurs in my neck.

"You love any opportunity you get to ogle my ass."

"True." He kisses that spot behind my ear, his hands going to cup my ass. "Damn. You're killing me." He moans when I shake my butt, giggling.

"Strip and get in the tub," I order playfully, escaping his hug.

"No, no. You're taking a bath with me!"

"Just get in there, and stop complaining. Do you want a massage or not?" I put my hands on my hips, eyeing him.

Nodding, he starts undressing, groaning when his muscles ache. Poor baby.

When he slides in the tub, I crouch at the side. After wetting his back a little, I squirt some shower gel and start rubbing. I can feel his muscles straining.

"Lean forward," I instruct so I can reach his lower back. I try not to look at the ugly scar there, but it's so big and red. I hate it—and it's all my fault.

"Bella..."

My head snaps up, and I see him watching me, upset.

"Stop it, baby. I'm okay now. All thanks to you." He cups my cheek, pressing his lips to mine. "I love you."

I sniff, a small sob escaping me when we separate. I throw my arms around him, not caring about getting my shirt all wet and soapy.

"If I lost you, and the last thing I did was fight with you because I'm too freaking stubborn...I don't know...I'm an idiot."

"Don't say that. Let's not go over this again. I thought we put it past us," Edward says quietly. "Please get over it. I did."

How can I?

But I nod and smile.

He starts chuckling when I step back, his eyes on my boobs.

"Kid," I joke, pinching his cheek.

I finish washing him, then while he's drying, I take a quick shower.

"Do you want a massage of your own?" Edward offers, while he wraps me in the soft towel.

"I'd like that...unless it turns into something else."

***BH***

On Wednesday, as I wake up, I know it's going to be a bad day.

I feel like shit and wish I could sleep the whole day, never facing the world.

"Wake up!" I hear Edward calling to me. "Hurry. I have a meeting at nine thirty."

I hate that I'm procrastinating in deciding on what car to get.

Edward suggested a thousand times that I should buy my own car, because he's not always here. Sometimes he has to go somewhere, and I end up taking a cab home.

I finally drag myself out of the bed and to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I see something horrible on the tip of my nose. Now I'm not one of those girly girls who care all about their looks. I can leave the house without makeup and not give a fuck.

But this.

I keep staring at the huge zit on the tip of my nose.

_Where the fuck did it come from?_

"AHHH!" I shout, trying to squeeze it and not managing, only making my nose turn red. Fuck.

"You okay?" Edward bursts in the bathroom.

"I have a zit!" I hiss, pointing to my nose.

"Seriously?" he asks, rolling his eyes. "I thought something bad had happened."

"It did! You know I'm not one to whine about this shit…but this is on my freaking nose!" I mumble.

"Can't you…break it or something?"

"I tried," I moan.

"Well, I love you anyway. Zitty or not."

"Not funny."

"Get ready, Bella. I'll make you a coffee."

I pout as he kisses my brow before leaving.

I know he loves me anyway, but I'll be self-conscious the whole day. And he'll probably be too busy to boost my self-esteem when everyone will stare at my zitty nose.

Fuck, I sound like a stupid girl.

I apply a ton of foundation—which I never use, mind you. Thank God for Mom and her buying me this thing. It could be expired, but I don't care right now.

When I look human again, I make my way downstairs with my jewelry in one hand and shoes in the other.

"Are we still on time?" I ask, dropping the shoes on the kitchen floor scaring the dog who jumps as if burned. "Sorry," I tell him sheepishly.

"Yes, still on time," Edward answers, taking my necklace from my hand.

I love how we work. I don't have to ask, he simply offers. When he's in a good mood.

I put my earrings on, then work on my charm bracelet—it keeps slipping until a chuckling Edward takes pity on me. I have two left hands. Blame my parents.

"If you're done, you can take this. I'm not changing my rule." He offers me a cigarette.

I quickly take it from him, lighting it up. It goes wonderfully with my coffee.

"How's the last project going?" he asks casually, leaning against the counter and lighting his own cigarette.

"With a little luck, we can finish today. I love this team so much, I might take a leaf from your book and take them out." I wink.

"Sounds nice. Just let me know if you decide to go out or not so I'll find a good take-out restaurant."

I laugh and walk to him, kissing his cheek. "I'll take you with us."

"Really?" His eyes light up.

"Well, isn't it normal? We're engaged, and even if we weren't, I doubt I could have gone out without you." I shrug. "I know you do it, but it's different. You need your man time with James and Emmett and others."

"You make me feel guilty. It's your special quality," he mumbles.

"Oh, shush! If I'd be closer to Rose, we'll go out, too, but I'm not. Vic is still a minor, but don't worry. I think Alice is what I've been looking for." I beam then make a face. "That came out wrong."

Edward starts laughing. "I had no idea you were into girls."

"Shut up!" I moan, covering my face. "Shit!" I just touched my nose. The fucker hurts, too.

***BH***

At work, in the elevator, Edward keeps eyeing my boobs.

Maybe today's blouse is too low-cut, but I might have done it on purpose.

Of course, the ride to our floor is spent with his hands molesting my poor boobs and our mouths fused. When the doors open, we straighten our clothes and step out as if nothing has happened, giggling like two teenagers.

It's his fault for bringing this side out of me.

He walks me to my office, keeping our hands locked. Stealing glances, smiling bashfully.

God, I love him.

"Edward, Mr. Cooper is in your office," Tanya calls from her desk.

"Shit." With a peck on my forehead, he sprints to his office.

"That's early," I comment, looking at Tanya.

She shrugs, not taking her eyes off the computer.

I don't relent. "Didn't he say nine thirty?"

"Yes, he did," she answers, still not looking at me.

"Well, it's only nine."

This gets her attention. "Bella, it's nearly ten."

My eyes widen as I turn my head to the wall clock. Holy shit.

I turn to go to my office when she calls after me. "What is it?" I ask, frowning.

"Well, several somethings actually," she laughs. "First, your lipstick is all over. Maybe I should have warned Edward, too," she adds contemplatively. "And secondly, Luke or whatever his name is…gave Mr. Brown the advertisement you were working on. It was way too early to hear them shouting when I arrived."

"What?" I ask in disbelief, while trying to wipe my mouth.

Tanya offers me a paper tissue.

I storm in my office to find it empty then go to the team room. They're all quiet as if waiting for the hell to break loose.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yell, glaring at all of them.

"It was me, Ms. Swan," Lloyd, not Luke like Tanya called him, whispers, getting up.

"Why would you hand James something unfinished, or let's say it was finished, but without me looking over it again?"

"Uh, I thought I'd do a good deed," he mumbles.

"You never do something like that without my approval!"

"I'm sorry." He looks down.

Taking a huge breath, I walk to an empty chair. "Okay, so what did James say?" I ask, rubbing my temple.

"He was happy at first, but then when he asked why didn't you bring it or why it was blurry and didn't have a name, I realized my mistake. He started shouting at me, and eh…he told me to wait and tell you, then pack and leave."

I want to feel bad, but I can't.

What kind of idiot does this?

He did help with most of the graphics, though, considering Seth had to go to his hometown—where his mom is sick.

I need Lloyd. I have to sweet talk James into keeping him and vouch for him with my ass. Fuck.


	18. Chapter 18

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**June 2011**

The sleeping arrangements are funny as hell.

This is a small cottage. Esme and Carlisle sleep together, just like Rose and Emmett. It's a given; they're married.

That leaves the three odd sheep.

I end up in a room with Victoria, while Edward has to sleep on the couch. House rules and all that shit.

Parents can be so funny until they're not.

I can't sleep and apparently neither can my roommate. That invites many interesting and amusing stories from when they were little.

"They're closer in age, but I guess Rose tortured him a lot growing up so he found solace in me," Victoria whispers, giggling.

"Torturing you in return?" I joke, remembering about how he used to play with her as a baby.

"No, Edward was an amazing big brother. Still is. He's always there when I need something. It's awesome to have older siblings. I can go to them with shit, not be embarrassed about asking you know…private stuff to my parents."

"Only the unfortunate ones get overprotective parents," I mumble.

"Aw. That must suck. I can't imagine life without them."

"So what's your sister's deal?" I wonder, turning on my side, propping my head in my palm.

"She's really not this awful. But she got some really bad news recently, and okay, maybe she's a little uptight. But she's the oldest, and she thinks she doesn't get enough attention. Edward's the only boy, so of course he's been mama's boy, and then I came…and yeah, not much time for her." Victoria shrugs. "But our parents love her, too."

"Of course, they do." I nod. "And…I know about her. I was there when she told Edward. I overheard them," I explain.

"Yeah, sucks. She really wanted kids."

"What about you?" I ask, smiling. She's such an easy-going person. I can talk to her about anything.

Of course, she's a teenager and has some stereotypes, but I was like her once.

"I'm sixteen, Bella!" she shrieks, then burrows her face in the pillow giggling.

I gasp, realizing what she thought I meant by my question. "No!" I snicker, despite myself. "I meant...tell me about you. All you talked about was your family."

"I didn't think you'd be interested in my life. Besides Mom and sometimes Dad, no one's interested in my life. They think school is school. That means they forgot how horrible high school is and how much drama it involves to wake up, attend classes, maintain a standard, and try not to look or sound like an idiot."

That's the longest speech for her so far.

"Well, I'm younger than your sister. I remember."

"Really? How did you stand the cheerleaders? Ugh, they're soo annoying. Wait, you weren't one, were you?" she adds, concerned.

"No, and they were okay at my high school. One of them was my best friend, actually," I explain.

"Those at my high school are so annoying! They think they're important and that every good looking guy in school should be their boyfriend...or a notch on their bedpost."

I grin, shaking my head. "Yeah, that's what usually happens in high school. Don't worry about it. You'll be out in a couple of years, and you'll see that some of them will realize life isn't all about looks, or if they lost their V-card on prom night or how many boys kissed them. Trust me."

"Oh, my God! You were one of them!"

"Shhh!" I hiss. "Not exactly, but kinda. I knew what I wanted to do in life, but I got sucked in the high school life's games."

"I need a midnight snack to go with your story," Victoria declares, getting out of the bed. When she stops in the doorway looking at me expectantly, I realize I should follow.

Our tiptoeing and trying to be quiet turns out to be in vain because Edward's awake anyway—in the kitchen, eating ice cream.

"Gimme that!" Victoria lunges for the container.

I must stay away from the crazy siblings. Edward smirks, lifting the carton above his head.

"I hate you!" Victoria jumps, trying to reach the box.

"Guys, it's middle of the night," I whisper-yell, trying to keep them quiet.

"Stay out of it, Isabella. This is my favorite past time activity," Edward says laughing.

"I'm so taking basketball classes next year," Victoria mutters, making a show of turning around as if going to the table only to turn back to Edward, step on his foot, punch him in the stomach, and get access to the ice cream.

I'm shocked to say the least.

"Holy fuck, Vic." Edward doubles over. "What got into you?"

"Well, I'm playing dirty since you're a jerk."

"Why did you have to come here?" he moans, rubbing his stomach. I wonder if he's truly hurt. "I was okay on my own, eating my favorite dessert and contemplating how old I am."

"That's right!" Victoria exclaims, her eyes widening. "How could I forget to tease you? Dang it. Thirty is a turning point, isn't it?"

"Shut up and eat. Leave me alone," he pouts, then he glances at me. His hand reaches out, grabbing mine and brings me close to him. "Hi, you."

This is new on every level.

The shift in this relationship is crazy. I'm not ready for intimacies in front of his sister.

"Can you believe my Mom making us sleep apart?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes. Mine would have done the same."

"Really?" His eyebrows draw up. "Anyway, want to stay on the couch with me, while Lil' Sista pigs on ice cream?"

I should scold him for talking like that about his sister or for even bringing such a subject up, but I nod.

Grinning, Edward takes my hand and walks me out of the kitchen.

"I'm totally telling Mom if you fuck in the guest room!"

"We're going to the couch," Edward mutters acidly.

"Worse. I can see that."

He turns to glare at her. "Victoria, do you think I'd sleep with Isabella under our parents' roof? No? Good." Then I'm more or less dragged to the couch where I'm positioned on his lap.

I touch his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his stubbly skin, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I guess I should apologize for what happened...how Mom kidnapped you, too."

"It's okay. I liked meeting your family," I add, unsure how it sounds.

Fuck buddies shouldn't meet the parents or siblings.

Fuck buddies shouldn't have a relationship aside from fucking.

Fuck buddies should be just...fucking.

I must have groaned aloud because Edward rubs a hand over my back, asking if I'm okay.

"Yeah." I burrow my face in his neck, breathing in his musky scent.

I'm so scared of the weird things I'm starting to feel.

"Aw, guys! You look so cute together!" Victoria gushes as she steps into the room.

Edward keeps me in his arms, not allowing me to move.

"Want some?" She offers me the ice cream bowl.

I shrug, adjusting my body better so I can hold the carton and eat without spilling on me.

"Sorry for punching you, but I needed something sweet. I'm PMS-ing," she explains.

"Ew. Don't talk about that with me." Edward makes a face.

"That shows how mature you are," she mumbles. "It's something that just happens."

"Victoria, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

I laugh, spooning more ice cream into my mouth. This catches Edward's attention—his eyes are glued to the spoon while he licks his lips.

I eat a few more spoonfuls before I take pity of his puppy dog eyes and offer him some ice cream. He grins, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the spoon, closing his eyes as the cool dessert melts in his mouth. He moans quietly, having a dreamy smile on his face.

Forgetting about our audience, I lean closer and kiss him.

"Minor right next to you!" Victoria squeaks. "This is more than I ever wanted to see from my brother."

I see Edward's hand pointing to the door, and she immediately disappears, then he returns to kissing me with so much passion I can't breathe right, and my head spins.

Without thinking, I turn to straddle him and get better access—all I do is spill ice cream on us.

"Jesus, you're too adorable for your own good. Is there something you can do without a problem appearing?"

I feel my blush spreading all over my body. "I'm kinda clumsy."

"I haven't noticed," he laughs, helping me up. I take the ice cream carton to the kitchen while Edward takes his shirt off, going to clean up.

On my way back to the room I share with Victoria, I bump into Edward.

"Oh, you're going to bed?"

"I think we had enough excitement for one night."

He smiles, his eyes shining in the dark hallway. "Good night then, Isabella." Leaning down, he kisses my nose before continuing to walk to the living room.

"Night, Edward," I whisper making him turn to look at me, grinning from ear to ear.

I slip in my assigned room and close the door, resting against it for a second, contemplating the new side of our relationship.

"I feel like we're in camp," Victoria giggles from under her blanket. "All this sneaking around. And you, returning with that stupid smile on your face."

Ignoring her comment, I get in my bed and fall asleep immediately.

In the morning, her bed is empty, but the soft blanket that covered her is missing. Odd.

I realize why when I amble into the kitchen. Out the window, I can see Victoria and Edward, wrapped up in blankets, sitting on the porch, talking, and drinking coffee. There's also some smoke, too, above Edward's head.

I'm not sure if it's a good idea to disturb them, but I always wanted to sit on a porch and watch the ocean, first thing in the morning. It's a bonus that Edward will be there. After pouring myself a cup of coffee and adding sugar and milk, I go outside.

Edward turns his head to see who joined them. Grinning, he scoots back a little, patting the spot between his legs.

Not thinking about it, I sit there. He immediately wraps me in his arms and with the blanket. He's so warm and wonderful.

Victoria smiles at me before drinking from her cup of...tea. I think. She's probably too young for coffee.

"Sleep well?" Edward murmurs in my ear.

_No. You weren't there._ "Yeah," I whisper, burrowing further into him, and bringing the cup to my lips.

Mhmm. Nothing else like warm, sweet, delicious coffee.

"Want one?" He shows me the packet of cigarettes.

I'm still shocked he smokes the same kind as me. Wordlessly, I take one out. He lights it for me, putting away the packet and lighter.

"So what happened next?" Edward asks, turning to his sister, continuing their previous conversation.

"He gave me a B because I didn't put Junior after Bush. Seriously? Couldn't he give me an A minus?"

"Well, it's important when you make such a mistake. What was the question again?"

"I don't remember...It's just...the answer I remember. Everyone called him Bush," she mumbles.

"Yeah, because we knew who we were talking about, but in history, it's important to mention such things. Take Kennedy, for instance. You'd have to mention which one did something because there were two."

Huh.

I never heard him explaining something so patiently to anyone.

I can see how much he loves his sister, how close he is to his family.

Sadly, he never talked about them.

Maybe we're really just fuck buddies.

_Why is this so complicated?_

I'm content to stay there in his arms, listening to him talking with his little sister. She's a hot-headed teenager, but they work together so well. I'm surprised there aren't fireworks, but maybe two fierce temperaments can get along.

I nearly choke on the smoke I inhaled when Edward's lips press against the back of my neck out of nowhere. I try to act as if nothing happened, but the look on Victoria's face tells me he's not even aware of what happened.

Crap.

This is getting out of hand.

Suddenly, Victoria nudges his leg, which bumps into me making me hit his cup of coffee, spilling it on the stairs.

"Oops, sorry." She looks anything but apologetic.

Edward mutters something unintelligible under his breath before extricating himself, putting the blanket on my shoulders and going inside for a refill.

"Oh. My. God! He's so gone!" Victoria exclaims, bursting in a fit of laughter. "I've never seen him so...in love."

I freeze, my hand shaking my cup of coffee. Not to look rude, I plaster a smile on my face.

She's relentless, giggling about how Edward's acting around me. Then she abruptly stops when he returns.

"Don't let me stop you gossiping about me...keep it going, whatever it was," he mumbles, taking his spot behind me. The blanket goes around both of us again, but he's much closer now. I'm encased in him—his right arm is around my shoulders, his knees are on either side of my body, and his hard chest is a very good resting spot for my back. It doesn't help that he's breathing on my neck or that his thumb is stroking my elbow.

A violent shiver crosses my body, but I cover it with a drag of my smoke.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**I'm sure everyone saw DiorRob by now. UNF!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

On my fifth shopping trip, I finally find the dress. It should be spelled T-H-E D-R-E-S-S.

After so much walking and tired, sore feet, it happened. A miracle.

I was starting to think there was no dress for me in all of fucking New York City.

Vanessa, the Red team's supervisor, always asks if I found it, and every time, I shrug. She's not one to talk—she eloped with her high school sweetheart only to file the divorce papers before they returned from the honeymoon. Talk about crazy people.

I keep staring at myself in the mirror, and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

I look different.

Does the white gown really make me look more…I don't know…beautiful? I thought it was all a lie.

It isn't.

I even feel refreshed after six hours of shopping.

Mom and Esme are crying, Victoria is snapping pictures, and Rose congratulating me by clapping loudly. Alice is the only one looking at the dress carefully, with a thoughtful look.

The dress is simple, yet something else. The gown, itself, is made of satin and long. It's kind of a mermaid style, but not really—not like I am an expert at this. Alice will probably explain it better. The thing that attracted me to this dress is the beaded jacket that I can wear over it.

For shoes, I'm bribed into buying Jimmy Choos.

I can tell they are death traps just by their looks. I'm going to break my neck.

Four point three inches isn't that high—is everyone's opinion that's shopping with me. For me, _two _inches is high, but I won't embarrass myself. I'm not really interested in how the shoes sparkle, but their design is nice, and for the two minutes they've been on my foot, it was okay.

I also buy a leather clutch in nude.

The price of the shoes and clutch is almost half of the amount I paid for the dress. Someone _please_ kill me!

Rose graciously offers to drop me home. We bid everyone goodbye, and I slump in the passenger's seat of her car.

"Maybe you should have simply allowed Mom to help. Alice is on a mission," she comments. "Once Mom understood that I truly loved Emmett, and it didn't matter how young he was, she actually offered to help me with the wedding. We finished with the shopping and preparations in about four months. It's taking ages with Alice."

"I like Alice. And it's my fault it took so long to find the dress," I reply. "I'm too picky."

"That's true," she laughs. "I was ready to have a coronary after all those stores and no result."

I just grin at her, busy with my phone, telling Edward the big news.

_**Put champagne to cool, baby! I got it!**_

"Are you going to show it to Edward?"

"Maybe. We'll see." I shrug, unlocking my phone when it beeps.

_**Awesome! This **__**calls for real celebration. Can you stop by a store and get whipped cream and strawberries?**_

Sounds like my man has a plan.

Rose scowls when I make her stop at a local store, but she does, grumbling that I should pay her considering she's not my driver.

I buy two containers of strawberries and offer her one when I return to the car. She's shocked but doesn't complain about anything else on the way to my house.

"Thanks, Rose," I say quietly when we park in the driveway.

"Anytime." She gives me a small smile.

I can see she wants to say something else, so I give her time to arrange her thoughts by slowly unbuckling my seatbelt then looking through my purse...for nothing in particular.

"Bella..." _Finally_. I look up and see her biting her lip. "I have no idea why I've been so mean to you all these years. Okay, maybe I know—you were the potential gold digger or simply the person that could hurt my brother. I've seen him hurt in the past, and I didn't want to see it again. He never spoke of you until we officially met you on his birthday. And that time at work, I barely remembered my own name, let alone see my surroundings."

I cover her hand on the steering wheel. "I understand, Rose. Edward told me what happened with Heidi. I'd never do such a thing."

She sighs heavily. "I know. I can see how much you love him. In that relationship...everyone could see clearly he was the only one involved, but he was too in love to see it as well. Anyway, go and have fun." She winks.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have fun alright!" I giggle, blushing and pointing to my recent purchases.

"No, please. I'm still his sister."

I grin and get out of the car. While I'm wondering how I am going to carry all the bags inside, I hear steps on the gravel.

"At last! I thought they kidnapped you!" Edward exclaims, stopping next to me and hugging me to his side, kissing my lips quickly. When he realizes who brought me home, his eyes widen. "So you and Rose are friends?"

"I guess it was time for us to hash it out," Rose calls from inside the car. "Now take the bags and your fiancée, and let me go home. God knows what Emmett can do after a game. I hope his favorite team won," she mumbles.

"They lost," Edward informs her, smiling from ear to ear. "And he was relatively calm. Just got off the phone with him."

"Relative is...well, relative," she laughs.

We take the bags, say goodbye, then walk inside the house. Edward toes the door closed, turning me to him and kissing me deeply.

"Fuck, woman. I missed you. We're done, right? No more shopping sprees or hours apart on weekends?"

"There's still a lot to do. Alice reminded me about organizing the bridal shower and the parties," I explain. "You can talk with the guys about the bachelor party. But I have a rule—don't have it the night before. Please. I don't want anyone drunk or smelling of puke at the wedding."

"You got it." He winks.

"So what did you do today?" I ask, slowly pulling off my sandals.

"Had some man time with Slob and watched sports, eating crap." Edward beams at me.

"Sounds like fun. Let me put the dress away, then we can try the strawberries."

"Don't I get a show?"

"Nope. Maybe some other time. I'm really tired."

"Want me to put on a movie?"

"That would be lovely. I need to lie down. I can't feel my legs."

Fifteen minutes later, I plop down next to Edward on the couch. I see the movie choice is with Kate Hudson. I simply love her and all her movies. She has nice chemistry with both Matthew McConaughey and Owen Wilson.

I lay my back against the armrest and put my feet on Edward's lap, turning my head to the flat screen. He offers me the bowl of strawberries…where he put probably half of the whipped cream tub.

"Why did you do this?" I protest. "This will melt, and the fruit will be all sticky."

"Oh come on, it's better than squirting whipped cream on every strawberry."

I scowl, popping one in my mouth. I like to put whipped cream on each and every one, but he doesn't understand it.

Between eating the delicious fruits, Edward rubbing my feet, and the predictable movie, I fall asleep. A sudden loud noise makes me jump and end up kissing the floor.

Ow.

Fucking hurts.

I can hear Edward shouting, but I don't know who's here. Of what I can see, it's dark outside.

Damn, I was sleeping so nicely.

Rubbing my shoulder, I stand up and make my way downstairs—toward his voice.

I catch the end of his speech.

"…just tell me. Do you need a fucking diaper? What's wrong with you? Just come and drag my ass out of bed if you need to poop, you old fart!"

I stop in the kitchen's doorway. Edward's on his knees wiping the floor, one of his socks is missing. Slob is a few feet away, his ears plastered to his head, looking…dejected for the lack of another word.

"Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes. It's not working!" Edward snaps. "Bella would kill you if she knew what you did."

"Don't be too hard on him, honey," I whisper making his shoulders stiffen. "He's old."

"He pooped in the middle of the kitchen, Bella! I don't care how old he is, he knows better. He never did such a thing."

"Edward, maybe he doesn't know…I mean…you know he can't feel his right back leg. Maybe it spread, and he can't feel…more." I shrug. "We should visit the vet again."

His green eyes widen, and then he looks sadly at Slob. When he opens his arms, the dog immediately goes to him, licking the side of his face.

I approach them and touch the dog's back. He doesn't turn. I tug gently on his tail—still nothing. When I meet Edward's eyes, my fear is mirrored there.

In the morning, the first thing we do is take Slob to his doctor. The vet confirms my suspicions. Slob's slowly becoming paralyzed. I don't want it to happen—ever. This means he's slowly but surely going to leave us.

Then we spend the rest of the day coddling Slob and playing with him. He probably loves the sudden attention, being rubbed and kissed by his owners.

"I knew why I didn't want him," Edward mumbles, running his hand over Slob's back. "In the very beginning, I protested when I realized what my dear family got me for my eighteenth birthday. Yeah, I've always wanted a dog, but now I was older, and it was different."

"I bet. Instead of chasing skirts, you had to take care of a puppy. And I bet you don't know math. You never mentioned that… Whoa, Edward! Slob's like…sixteen now, and multiplied by seven or so I hear you learn their true age…that will make him…"

"One hundred and twelve." He laughs, leaning to kiss the dog's head. "Christ. I guess, I never really thought of his age or stopped counting when he turned seven."

"Probably. Gosh. He's old."

Slob rolls between us, sighing, propping his huge head on my lap.

"I guess it's true what they say about animals—pets—living longer if they're loved," I say, rubbing one of his paws. So velvety and soft.

"I know it won't be tomorrow," Edward says on a shaky voice. "But I'll miss him."

While we sit in front of the couch downstairs with Slob, I decide to be productive. I bring my laptop and pull up a Word document where I start writing people's names.

We need to decide who comes at the bachelor/bachelorette party, bridal shower, and of course, the wedding.

Since I decided to number the guests, when I'm done, we have one hundred and seven. That's a lot. But we have to invite everyone at the company. Edward insists on a few previous employees that he befriended, I add the only girl I befriended at my old job, and she has a husband and a three year old kid now.

From our family's friends, we have the most because he insists on inviting his parents' good friends, then I realize he's right, so I add my parents' friends, too. Mom makes new friends every day—that's tricky. Phil would probably like to bring the team he started coaching last year, or some of them. Dad will insist on bringing his old partner from when he was a cop, Sue will probably bring her daughter who's married and has three kids.

God.

We're a huge lot.

After checking the calendar, we settle on having the wedding on the twenty-first—not seventeenth as we had planned.

_Who gets married on a Tuesday, really?_

The city hall will be on December thirteenth—the day we met all those years ago.

So the parties can be on fourteenth-fifteenth…all weekend.

"I want to have it combined with the bridal shower so I'm having it at home," I declare.

"No… I want it home," he grumbles.

I give him a dubious look. "Not a bar?"

"Nah. Maybe we'll borrow Emmett's house."

I laugh, imagining the crisis Rose will go through upon hearing that.

* * *

**Pictures of the wedding attire in my FB group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction...at photos under the story's name.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**July 2011**

People usually go out and have fun on Independence Day.

I was happy to be done with high school and leave Dad and Philly behind. Being an ex-police officer, he always attended the parade…and I got dragged against my will.

Mom's not really interested, so she usually just goes out and enjoying the parade, but she never dragged me along.

So this being a free day, I plant myself in front of the TV, wearing a t-shirt with a flag design that covers everything important, paired with a pair of panties that have an eagle on them.

Yeah, Dad will be proud of me.

I'm feeling the celebration.

I groan loudly when I hear my phone ringing from the bedroom where I left it this morning. Trudging my tired legs in there, I realize it's Edward's ringtone.

"Hey, boss," I answer, stifling a giggle.

"Isabella," he murmurs, his sweet voice engulfing me with warmth.

"Yeah." I sit on the edge of the bed, wondering why he's calling.

"Busy?"

"Nope."

"Look out the window."

"You're not here!" I exclaim in disbelief as I run to the window.

There he is, perched on his car's hood, smoking, and waving to me.

"Fancy a ride to my house?"

"Pompous, aren't we?" I joke.

"Won't you?" He pouts up at me.

"Give me five minutes. I have just this thing on me." I tug at the material on my shoulder.

"Clothing is optional." He grins.

"I don't want to give any neighbors a heart attack. Stay put, I'll be there in five."

We hang up, and I quickly pull on a pair of short jeans, tie the t-shirt to my side, switch off the TV, grab my phone and keys and leave in a hurry.

"Two point five minutes. Wow." Edward nods, taking my hand and bringing me closer, kissing me softly.

"I can be quick." I beam at him, kissing him back.

All the way on the drive to his house, he holds my hand, turning to smile at me every now and then.

After his birthday, we got even closer than before. The weird feelings are there—my stomach tightening when he smiles, my chest squeezing when he simply takes my hand, my head spinning when I'm in his arms.

When we arrive, I'm surprised to see a blanket on the grass to the side of his house. Edward smiles bashfully.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

I lounge on the soft blanket, closing my eyes only to feel a heavy breath on my face a moment later.

"Hey, buddy." I stroke the dog's head. "Good boy." I take his head between my hands and kiss the spot between his eyes. He growls playfully, opens his mouth and laps at my face.

"I still can't believe he likes you," Edward comments, joining me on the blanket. He has a cooler with beer and a few Lays bags.

"We're celebrating Independence Day?" I laugh. "With beer and chips?"

"Don't you like beer?"

"Oh, I do!" I nod. "What kind do you have? I'm picky."

"Corona for you—I know chi… girls like it. Heineken for me."

I nudge him with my leg. "Meh. I might steal some of yours."

"You know it's not nice to copy someone else?" he teases me.

"What?" I ask, confused, opening myself a beer bottle.

"Well, you Miss Swan are copying me. You smoke Marlboro, you drink Heineken, you have the same phone as me, only yours has a different skin. Also, you have the same habits as me—I saw it." He nods.

"What are you talking about?" I bump my bottle to his, smiling then take a swing.

Mhmm.

Cold beer. Nothing compares to this.

"Don't laugh, but I realized we have this in common so I remembered it," he says defensively.

"Still, I don't understand. Many people like the same things."

"You always put toothpaste on the brush then wet it before brushing your teeth. You always clean after yourself…whether it's your makeup in the bathroom or cooking in the kitchen. I do the same."

"So does half of the clean population of this planet," I mutter, trying not to laugh. "Anywaaaay," I drag the word out. "Anything special planned for today?"

"I thought you'd like to see the firework show. I have a great view from here."

"That will not be for at least eleven hours, considering it's a little after ten now."

He doesn't answer, and I turn to see him peeling at the label. I watch his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

"Bella, I want to tell you about…my past."

_Bella_.

I nearly choke on my saliva.

He's never called me Bella before.

I've always been Isabella, and as much as I hate my full name, Edward made it sound nice.

"Okay," I whisper, covering his hand with mine. "There's no rush."

"After my first lost assignment at the company, I drove to the beach house. I told everyone that I wanted to be alone. I was on the porch with my dear friend, Jack, when someone approached me. At first, I thought it was family, then I realized I didn't know the girl." He swallows hard, flipping his hand so he's holding mine.

"She pulled the bottle from my hand and told me drinking kills brain cells, and I look like a smart man. You know how I get when I'm upset and I drink—a disaster. Well, she managed to calm me with her presence. She told me that she's been watching me for the past two days, drinking and smoking. We kept meeting every day for a week. She came to me. Until a day she didn't…so I sought her out."

"And found her with someone else?" I ask fearfully.

"No." He chuckles a little. "Heidi was working at a souvenir kind of shop…that had the option of snapping pictures of tourists. God, I could have realized it back then, but she was so interesting, and it happened in a bad moment of my life. Anyway, when it was time to return home, I asked if she'd like to find a job in New York. People were likely to pay better in the big city." Edward sighs and leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I brought her here, in my house. Within the first day, she had a job at a small souvenir shop downtown…or so she claimed. I never thought anything of it. We didn't like to talk about work when we met back here after a long day. As time passed, I started falling for her, even told her a few times. I never pushed her into returning the words." He shrugs. "It's something that you just say, you know?" he murmurs, playing with my fingers.

My heart is breaking at his voice, at his story.

How could anyone hurt him?

"At some point after a few months, she asked if she could have the room next to mine for her real love—photography. I loved her photos and agreed…to transform that room into a darkroom."

"I don't think I want to know what she was doing in there," I mumble into his hair, stroking his cheek.

"Developing photos."

"Oh." I feel silly for jumping on conclusions.

"Of her and her clients," he spits, straightening himself. "She used to work in a day club where she stood behind a window…you know the kind?" he mutters, glancing at me.

Holy shit.

"It wasn't for Heidi, because she was obsessed by seeing herself in different positions near other people, not only men. Vain, narcissistic, crazy, obsessed. All you want to call her."

I'm trying to grasp what he's telling me.

"As I mentioned, I truly loved her, and at some point she started returning the words…of course they meant shit for her. So I took the next rational step. I proposed. She said yes, and we were happy. Until a day when she told me she had to go to a seminar…in Paris.

I was making plans to escape work and go with her. A week away from work would be great, I thought. But Heidi… Uh, in the morning of the day she had to go, I woke up around seven to an empty bed. After a tour of the house…it looked like she's never even lived with me. Panicked and crushed, I went into her private room—the dark room. I nearly died on spot. All those pictures…the ones in them were mostly naked as she was in every single picture. Fuck, there were even pictures of us."

Slowly, I reach to hug him, and he allows me, sagging in my arms.

"There was a note attached to the fridge with a magnet. It said some bullshit that I don't remember. I didn't hear of her in ages. Mom heard from the people at the beach house that Heidi was really in Europe. I don't care. Frankly, she can be anywhere. But if I ever see her, I'd like to know why she was such a coward and never told me about her secrets…or even break up with me face-to-face."

"I can't believe it," I finally talk. "How could she hurt you like this?"

"She's the reason I am done with relationships."

I stroke his hair, feeling my heart aching for me.

"But you're teaching me again. Our relationship is so much different."

_Yeah, cuz we're only fucking. Or so we're supposed to._

Though, I don't say it loudly. He'll probably hate me.

"Is that room still there?" I wonder.

Edward laughs through his nose, raising his bottle to his lips. "The room is there, Isabella, but it's empty, and it holds horrible memories."

"Can we make it hold nice memories?" I whisper, tilting his head to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Repaint it, turn it into a room that will hold nice memories…like a small couch and a bookcase. That side of the entertainment room doesn't quite fit with all the technology. Books need a special room where you savor them in silence."

"That's a smart idea. I'll show you later, okay?"

I nod, pecking his lips. Edward pushes me on my back, returning my kiss. His long fingers brush a few pieces of hair away from my eyes.

"Where were you when I needed you?"

A shiver runs up and down my spine. "Waiting for you," I joke lightly.

Smiling, Edward descends for another toe-curling kiss.

I've never been happier he lives away from other people—sure, he has neighbors but not for at least a mile, and his garden walls are high enough.

We end up naked and exploring each other right there, outside. I can't say I don't like this slow dance, it's intense as heck, but it holds so much meaning.

Currently, I'm lying on my stomach, and Edward is taking me from behind. His whole frame is pressed against mine—only his hips are thrusting into me. His large hands are on my boobs, his breath coming in pants against my ear.

It's too much.

When he brings me to a binding orgasm, his hands move to mine, our fingers intertwined, our legs tangled…we're too close, and the things he's mumbling in my ear? God. I explode, taking him with me.

* * *

**Great news, guys! I finished writing all the chapter of this story...so I'll update more often.  
**

**Other good news, I signed up to donate a story for Fandom for Animals. Link is in my facebook group (link on my profile)**


	21. Chapter 21

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

By the end of August, we had to make a hard decision regarding the dog.

The poor thing couldn't walk much, but he was smart and understood why he had to stay on the plastic bag we put in his corner. At some point in the past month, everything changed for the worse—he completely lost his sight, both his back legs became paralyzed, and he could barely eat.

A couple nights ago when I came out of the shower, I found Edward pacing the bedroom, tugging at his hair.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, worried.

He told me it was time to put Slob out of his suffering. God, did I cry that night.

Edward even swore pets were no longer allowed in the house considering in the end, we will be hurt. I wholeheartedly agreed.

So now we're on the way to the vet…to do something horrible.

I have no idea how Edward can drive because I sure can't see anything a foot in front of me, being blinded by my never-ending stream of tears. He sniffs every now and then but keeps his eyes on the windshield.

When we stop in front of the clinic and I see Edward taking Slob out, I have a sudden urge to keep him in the car, to hug him and never to let him go.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," I blurt out, getting out of the car quickly. "We can't kill him."

"Bella, love, he's already suffering. I hate seeing him like this," he murmurs, picking the dog up.

Oh, my God.

I can't do this.

"Edward." There are tears running down my face as I watch him walking determinedly to the clinic's door.

"If don't go in now, I'll lose my nerve," he says, opening the door.

I rush after them on shaky legs.

The whole thing is a blur for me. All I see is Slob's sad, hazy eyes, the tears dropping from Edward's eyes, the syringe going between Slob's shoulders, his sigh. It's overwhelming.

When his eyes close, I crumble; thankfully, Edward has his arms wrapped around me.

I'm a sobbing mess all the way back home, and the second we arrive, I run inside and lock myself in my favorite room—the small library. My nook. My safe haven.

Sadly, the window here—where I love to sit—has a great view to the backyard. Edward's currently digging a hole there.

I know I should be there, because he's probably suffering more than me, but I can't.

I simply can't.

My arms go around my knees as I rock back and forth, thinking of the most amazing dog I ever met.

At some point, I fall asleep on the loveseat and a knock on the door pulls me from a nice dream.

"Yeah?" I croak, opening the door to find Edward there, still dressed in his sports pants and a once white shirt, now smudged with dirt.

"Pizza?" he offers, showing me a box of mouthwatering salami pizza. My favorite. "And beer?" He pats his pockets.

Too adorable for his own good.

But mhmm.

The heavy beer bottles make his pants hang low on his hips.

"Come here, silly man." I pull him in the room, to the loveseat. I snuggle on his lap and sigh heavily. "How are you?" I whisper, stroking his jaw.

"Holding up pretty good so far."

"You should let it go. Just cry. You know, it makes you feel better?"

He's stubborn and stays strong for the rest of the day. Until late at night when he goes to shower.

I don't go after him, but I can hear it. It's for the best.

The wound will heal in time, I know. All too soon, we'll remember Slob as the happy, crazy dog he used to be.

At work the next day, we're both somber and too serious, getting everyone's attention. Normally when we're next to each other, we're either poking fun or cuddling or something. Not today.

Of course, it takes a new guy from my team to ask who died for me to make a mad dash to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. Again.

I hope this pain will go away soon.

I already miss him.

This morning, I stared at his corner until the bacon burnt, and I realized this is the natural course of life.

In the upcoming weekend, Esme invites us for dinner, and only when we park in front of their house do we realize it's a family event by how many cars are there—including James's car.

We're getting better, but there are moments when one of us looks around or just gets this look. We're pathetic.

Holding my hand, Edward walks to the door and then inside.

It's so loud inside, and it smells wonderful.

I can hear Emmett's voice over everyone's then Esme shouts about something making everyone laugh.

"Nothing like a few hours spent with the family," Edward jokes, leading the way to the living room.

"I was just calling you!" Vic exclaims. "I have great news!" She pauses, probably for dramatic effect or simply to allow someone else to comment, then she juts her chin out. "I dropped out of Northwestern's program! I'm going to attend classes in New York!"

Apparently no one knew of this because not only her parents but James, too—start scolding her. It's too funny to see her pouting and looking chastised.

I'm still shocked that Carlisle accepted James so easily, but his argument was that James is old enough not to play around or make some stupid mistake and hurt his baby girl.

Once they get off Victoria's back, they turn on us—gushing about how cute we are, how we look more in love every time they see us, how we're glowing…

Edward destroys their cheery mood by blurting out about Slob…out of nowhere.

That ends up with all of us in a group hug and light scolding from Esme for not telling her sooner. She'd have been there with us, for us.

"We did pretty well on our own, Mom," Edward tells her, keeping an arm around me.

"Yeah," I nod.

She frowns at us. "Why do I have the feeling that you bawled your eyes out the whole day?"

"For the rest of the week, too," I add softly, lightly.

"Oh, sweetie. We all loved him." Rose comes next to me.

Thankfully, the conversation switches back to Victoria, then Emmett asks Edward about the bachelor party. I've never been happier to talk about the wedding.

Esme tells me not to worry about my special party because she's planning it with my Mom. I can't say no. They're having so much pleasure doing it.

.

.

.

On my birthday, I get breakfast in bed.

It's nothing fabulous—some pancakes half done, cranberry juice, and a pitcher of chocolate syrup for the pancakes. There's also a white rose, a cup of coffee, and a box of Marlboros on the tray.

Sadly, only the tray is in Edward's spot. Edward, himself, is missing.

I dip a pancake in the chocolate then go in search of my man. Unfortunately, I'm alone.

Not even a note or something. I scowl at the tray when I return to our bedroom.

I don't know what he's playing, but I'd have loved to wake up next to him, not breakfast.

To top it all off, he's not even picking his cell phone.

Only because I'm hungry, I polish my plate and drink the last drop of my coffee and juice.

His car is gone, too, so that means I can't go anywhere, not like I'm allowed out of the house. A couple days ago, I caught a nasty cold for having all the windows open at the office, along with the door. I had only a thin blouse on, so of course, I got sick.

As the day wears on, I start wondering what the hell is going on.

No one has called or texted or emailed me.

It's like they forgot about me.

While I'm working on lunch, my phone starts buzzing on the counter. I'm tempted not to answer, but it's Vic—she hasn't done anything wrong. That I know of.

"Bella! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, sweetie," I answer cheerfully.

"Celebrating?" she asks, giggling.

"Me, myself, and I are having fun while cooking ravioli," I mumble.

"Oh! Where's my brother?"

"At work, probably." I shrug. "Anyway, you done for today? I could use some company..."

"Uh, I'm not sure... I'm sorry, Bella. I have classes." There's something in her voice that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Fine. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

When I finish cooking my lunch, I take it upstairs to the flat screen. This is where I nest—there's toilet paper for my runny nose, tons of pills for my cold, a trash bag, my smokes and an ashtray, and a shit ton of chick flicks.

I plant myself on the couch, picking at the still hot ravioli, my eyes on the TV set.

Two movies later, the doorbell rings loudly making me jump.

I step into my bunny slippers, tug the robe tighter around me, then go to open the door. Mom. She looks worried.

"Bella, honey! I was so worried!" She throws her arms around me.

"What happened?" I ask shocked, pulling her inside.

"You weren't answering the phone, and when I called Edward, he told me you were sick." She cups my cheek, and then she feels my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a cold."

"Are you sure?" There's a glint in her eye. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"Mooom!" I groan. "It's a cold, trust me."

"How do you know, hon? Nothing is one hundred percent sure."

"The shot is."

We stare at each other for a long while until she realizes I'm right. I offer her ravioli and a Brad Pitt movie—she can't refuse.

I also grab my phone, which I have forgotten in the kitchen.

Of course, when Mom sees my nest upstairs, she starts laughing. Until she sees the smokes and starts the preaching. Ungh.

We have fun with the movies and young Brad Pitt…yummy.

"Baby, I'm home!"

I exchange a look with Mom, surprised of how fast the time has passed.

"Be right down!" I shout back to Edward.

When I leave the entertainment room, Mom covers my eyes. God, she has awful timing.

What if I was on the stairs?

"Mom? What are you…"

"Shhh. I'll guide you."

"No offense, the last time you guided me, I drove my bike into a tree."

"Bella, have some faith!"

I grip the banister with both hands.

We stop on the last step, and Edward takes my hand. The electricity is there alright, making us laugh.

Then my eyes are uncovered and light floods the entry hallway.

I blink several times, trying to take in what I'm seeing.

Our families are here. Whoa. Even Dad.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh, God," I choke, bringing my hands to my mouth. "Did you do this behind my back?" I ask Edward, amazed.

"No, Santa came early this year," Emmett says loudly, finally making me move.

I approach them, opening my arms. "Thank you so much. This is a wonderful surprise."

We're not even the least prepared for so many guests. I've been so sick that I didn't even bake a cake.

I shouldn't have worried, though. I can see a huge take-out bag by James and a cake at my Dad's side.

Edward takes my hand, not allowing me to join our guests in the living room. "Your surprise is outside."

"What did you get me, crazy man?" I wonder.

"You'll see. I hope you like it, because it will be difficult to change it."

"Edward," I warn him, not even wanting to think of what is outside.

"Just don't flip, okay? Smile, and say thank you. Everyone contributed to this, but they didn't exactly support my idea. You can kill me once they go. Deal?"

"Deal." I peck his lips, laughing.

Clearing his throat, he opens the front door, and I shout in surprise.

There's a car.

A freaking new car with a bow tie wrapped around it.

We kept discussing it lately, but it wasn't in the plan for the near future—the priority is the wedding, which it expensive as it is.

"Holy shit, Edward!" I squeeze his hand to keep myself upright.

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you." He kisses my cheek, nuzzling my ear. "Don't you like it?"

"Uh." I turn to look into his eyes. "It's the car I showed you last week. The one I liked…but I didn't intend on buying it. Ever."

"You're welcome," he chuckles.

"It's red," I murmur, glancing back at the car. "God, you're crazy!"

Edward squeezes me in his arms. "Anything for you."

I hug him back, kissing his lips. "Thank you. Really. Wow. I can't ever top this gift."

"One day…maybe you can," he says softly.

I know what he wants, and maybe I want it, too. One day.

We stand there, hugging, looking at my new car until Esme ushers us inside, while reminding me that I'm sick.

* * *

**Pictures on FB as always. The link to my group is on my profile.  
**

**The scone I get more chapters back from my last beta...I'll post more often. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**October 2011**

I almost take my eye out with the mascara brush when my phone blares from the bedroom.

I rush to it and answer, annoyed. "I thought I told you eight-thirty."

"I have to get to work early. James called me about a problem. If you can't come downstairs now, you'll have to take a cab."

_So sweet, Edward_. I roll my eyes.

"Give me five minutes," I beg him.

"Fine, but just because I know you won't be late."

I hang up and pull off my skirt. No time for that. I slip on a cotton dress and my boots, make sure I have all I need in my purse, then lock up and run down the stairs.

When I make it outside, I realize I forgot the coat. Damn it.

"I'm so sorry to rush you," Edward says as a greeting.

"Don't worry. I was kinda done anyway." I shrug.

He drives like a maniac to work.

"So where's the fire?" I wonder, crossing my legs.

"I don't know much, but James told me something about Bill..." He glances at me. "I truly hope he didn't do anything stupid, because we just got that big project where all the teams work on it at the same time."

"The Thanksgiving one?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's pretty big, and we usually work together on something like that. So we can't afford losing a team."

"Bill is their supervisor. You won't lose the team..."

"Isabella, without the supervisor, a team is like a headless chicken."

I nod but don't really believe it. Especially when it's a group thing.

When we get to work, Edward sends me to our team, telling me to make sure the latest project is finished by the time he returns. I stare in disbelief at his back as he walks into our boss's office.

How can we finish a project we started yesterday?

Is he crazy?

Maybe he forgot what day it was in the grand scheme...

Ugh.

We're working on a cosmetics commercial, and of course, the men stepped away allowing the women to brainstorm. Actually, that was Edward's idea yesterday.

Well, he put me in charge now. Everything's gonna change.

In our team room, the girls are at the far corner of the table, working on the project while the men...well, they're spread around the room, talking, thumbing through their phones. I see red—and not because of the room's color.

"What's going on in here?" I hiss.

Nate, one of the new guys, shrugs. "They're working on the commercial. You should join them."

I narrow my eyes at them. "Edward's busy, so he put me in charge." I put my hands on my hips. "So you better get your butts over there and help with this commercial or I'm telling James about your lack of interest! You don't see us women staying away from manly commercials. Do you, now?" I shout.

Surprisingly, I don't have to say it twice because everyone gathers on the other side of the room, asking what they can do to help.

In the end, it turns out that some of the guys have better ideas than the girls.

We even start working on the technical part, while half of the team goes to shoot for the commercial. I hope Edward won't be upset we took that step without him.

Edward joins us around lunch time, looking around confused as to why there are so few people there. I explain that I sent them to shoot the video, and he nods, giving me a small smile.

On the way to cafeteria, he falls in step with me, taking my wrist. "Isabella, James wants to talk with you later."

I stumble, but he catches me.

Shit.

My stomach just pummeled to the ground, and my heart is in my throat.

"Does he know?" I murmur as we step into the elevator.

"Know what?" He looks innocently at me. "It's about Bill."

"Oh. So he doesn't know..."

"Isabella, there's nothing to know."

Right.

I'm giving us away if I keep hinting at our relationship.

Though I know the boss isn't aware of the intercompany relations, it's still hard to make my food settle. I give up eating after a few bites.

Edward gives me a raised eyebrow, but he continues talking with Kim, from our team. I shake my head then get up.

"It will be okay." It's all he tells me as I pass him.

I wish I'd be just as confident as he is.

I'm afraid I'll spill the beans at how nervous I am.

My hand is shaking horribly as I knock on Mr. Brown's door.

"Enter!" he calls out.

I step inside with my heart beating wildly. He doesn't look upset or anything.

"Oh, Ms. Swan! Come on in. Please, take a seat." He gestures to the intimidating chair in front of him.

I hate that chair. I sweated it in when I had the job interview last year.

"Don't look so worried; nothing bad is happening," he tells me, amused.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day I'm called into your office," I mumble, feeling a blush rising to my cheeks.

"It will be a common occurrence, if you agree with me." He smiles widely.

Shit.

No.

What does he want?

"You've been working here for almost a year now, am I right?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

If he's not firing me, then he's interested in something else.

"I have no idea what you're thinking right now, but hear me out first. Look at me, Isabella. Is it okay to call you that?"

I swallow hard and meet his blue-gray eyes. "Y-yes."

"Good. As I was saying, you've worked here long enough to know how the company ticks. You have worked under one of my best men, Edward. I trust you learned a lot from him."

_I'm close to graduating Sexual Positions 101 with flying grades._ "Yes, a lot." I nod, stifling a smile.

"That's good. Have you heard of Bill McCoy?"

"Edward told me something happened...nothing specific."

"He did the best advertisement for the Halloween costumes website. I told him to just find a different name, and it was a go. What does he do? He goes to another company that accepts his work, and now he left us, along with half of his team for the rivals."

"Oh. Uh, crap. Shit, I mean... I..."

"Yes, I felt the same when I heard what happened. But luckily I don't have to look too far for a supervisor for the Green Team."

"Well, I bet anyone is better than that two-faced..." I trail off.

Mr. Brown looks at me amused. "The person is in front of me."

My eyes widen. "Me?" I squeak. "I'm sure there are...others..."

"You're the best. I don't need Edward to tell me what everyone can see," he says firmly. "Once you're done with this project, come to me so I can introduce you to your new team."

"But...I'll work against...Edward."

"That's one of the most appealing things, isn't it? I simply love this. The supervisor teaches you everything he knows, then the best from his team flies from the nest and works against him."

He's crazy.

"Thank you," I whisper, realizing I should say that. "I'm still...shocked."

"Well, think about it. I see you're friends with Edward. Ask him how it was to leave my team and become the leader of his own team. How he felt when one from his team started working on another team. I won't expect your answer until the end of the current project."

"Alright, sir."

For the rest of the day, I don't really pay attention to my surroundings.

When it's time to leave, I feel so guilty about James's proposal that I avoid Edward, wanting to go home alone, away from him. My plan vanishes when he holds the elevator for me.

Damn.

"You've been quiet," he comments.

"Just thinking of what Mr. Brown told me," I explain, aware of other people in the elevator.

I meet Edward's eyes in the mirror, but we don't talk until we're alone again—that's in the garage where he guides me to his car.

"Tell me, Bella."

"It's nothing."

"You're going to tell me. I have lasagna."

"You cooked?" I ask, shocked, staring at him, amused.

"No, of course. Mom dropped by yesterday after I returned home." He throws me a huge smile. "You have to taste her lasagna. It's delicious."

I pout, sliding in his car. "That means you didn't like mine?"

"Course I did!" Edward shouts, but I can see he doesn't really mean it. "Okay, fine. Yours is very good, but Mom has this sauce or something, and she puts lots of mozzarella in it."

"I'll have to steal the recipe."

"She wouldn't give it to Rose, so I doubt you'll be able to get it from her."

At his house, I try my luck eating in front of the TV. Reluctantly, he agrees.

It's so funny to see him unsure how to situate himself—where to put his plate, how to maneuver the fork and knife.

I tuck my feet under my ass, place the plate on my lap, and start eating, cutting the lasagna only with my fork.

Like a curious child, Edward peeks at what I'm doing and does the same.

He settles on HBO where there's an action movie playing. He seems captivated by it, forgetting to eat.

I take his hand in mine and raise it to his mouth, making him laugh.

"I really like this guy. He has awesome movies," he tells me, nodding to the TV.

I nod, not really into the actor or movie.

Luckily, the movie ends soon—we probably started watching when it got more interesting.

"Mr. Brown wants me to supervise the Green Team," I blurt out.

"I thought so." He grins.

"Not just for now…"

"I know, Bella. He even asked me if you'd be able to take charge of a group of people and not only come up with good ideas. So I allowed you to take charge of my team while I talked to him."

"You did that on purpose?" I screech. "Couldn't you have warned me?"

"If I told you this morning, you would have probably been overwhelmed by the news and unable to focus on keeping everyone in line. You did a fantastic job, by the way."

"Oh, God. Are you sure I can do this?" I ask fearfully.

"You proved to yourself today that you can."

"I'm serious, Edward. How do you feel? I'll be working against you!"

He smirks. "That will be a huge problem on my side. I'll need to find someone to rival your skills so I can compete."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I. Stop fretting, woman. Look, when we first expanded and James assigned all the members a team, I was just as scared as you. Back then, James had his own new team, so we all had the same chances to win or lose. All of us from the original team kept going to him to ask stuff, and he answered in such a way that it was too late when we realized he stole our ideas. At the end of the project meeting, James reminded us to never spill from the house cup, so to speak. We were the leaders of our teams, and only when the project was done did we talk with him about it. That was a hard lesson for everyone to learn."

"You won't borrow my ideas if I ask your opinion on something, will you? I'm so worried I'll suck," I mumble.

Edward puts his hand on my shoulder. "Isabella, you won't suck. You'll be just as amazing as I believe you'll be. Stop worrying for nothing. Until then, you're still on my team, and we have a project to finish."

"Thanks, I needed the ego booster," I laugh.

"Anytime." He leans closer and kisses my cheek. "By the way, next week…are you coming to the party?"

"I thought it was customary."

"It is, but some escape it."

"Are you going?" I challenge.

"Only if you are."

"I've never attended a Halloween party, so I guess I'll go. Though, I have no idea what costume to wear."

"That's easy. We have to call Victoria. She's an expert at this." He winks, tucking me under his arm.


	23. Chapter 23

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

"This pattern is nice." I point to a light blue card with a few white roses printed on it.

"Bella, it's supposed to be romantic," Edward mutters. "How about this?"

He shows me a burgundy red card with two wedding bands united in the right corner. I scrunch my nose.

"Baby, this is really nice. It looks like a wedding invitation. And it's red—like the theme."

I glare at him. "It's too simple. I want something else…something different."

Alice gave us the hardest homework ever.

Choosing the wedding invitations and then writing them.

I think she saw we never disagreed on anything and decided to test our limits.

Everything I like, Edward doesn't—and vice versa.

I'm close to throwing all the wedding invitations out the window, along with my fiancé.

"Look at this one!" he exclaims suddenly.

I try to resist, working on my breathing not to explode upon seeing God knows what horrible thing.

"You'll love this, baby."

Reluctantly, I open my eyes and peek at the card in his hand.

Whoa.

It's…wow. Simple and exactly what I want.

I tackle him to the ground, kissing him enthusiastically.

"So you agree?" he asks.

"Yes. I love it." I roll on my back and take the card from him.

It has a light gray background with a few white curves across the face, the word 'love' written elegantly, and many red roses. Beautiful.

"Now…" Edward turns his head to me. "What do we write?"

"How about we take a break from all this wedding madness? I just want to get lost in my fiancé. Can that happen?" I smile, rolling around so I'm lying on him, my palms flat on his chest, my chin on top of my hands.

His fingers catch the ends of my hair and twirl them around. "I dunno. Can it happen? Let me think about it?"

I pout, leaning closer until we're a breath apart. "We need a rehearsal for the honeymoon."

He snorts, crushing me closer, kissing me deeply. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too," I reply against his lips.

Of course, writing the text for the invitations is postponed.

We make slow, sweet love right there on the carpet, at the foot of the bed, between a sea of invitation cards samples.

.

.

.

For Thanksgiving, we're invited to Rose and Emmett's.

Emmett greets us at the door, grinning from ear to ear. "We were just talking about you!"

"Joy," Edward mumbles, offering the bottle of wine we brought.

"Hi!" I kiss Emmett's cheek before going to the kitchen with the pie. Of course, this is my second pie because the first one kind of disappeared overnight.

I should have known, especially when Edward had that innocent look about him when I woke up.

Rose hugs me, taking the pie from my hands. "Goodie. Another apple pie."

"Uh, it's pumpkin pie. Thank your brother for that. He ate half of the apple pie for today," I explain. "I hope you like pumpkin pie."

"You're my personal hero, Bella! Someone broke the apple pie tradition!" she exclaims excitedly.

"You know what they say about those who break the tradition?" Esme joins us, winking at me.

"No?" I whisper meekly.

"I am part of the family, and I had no idea until I fought with Dad a couple years ago about letting Emmett cut the turkey. That's how I ended up hosting this," Rose tells me.

"Oh! So next year…is us?" I ask, scared.

"Exactly!" Esme beams at me.

"Edward!" I shout, running in search of him.

I find him in the living room at the arranged table with his father and brother-in-law.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I blurt out.

"Yeah. What's up?" he asks confused, leading me to his father's study.

"I know it's next year, but I'm freaking out. I never did this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I kinda…broke the tradition." I shove my finger into his chest. "You knew! You ate the pie on purpose so I'd make something else!" I gasp, looking at him with huge eyes.

"Baby, you're not making sense," he says gently.

I explain what I just learned from his mother, and by the scared look on his face, he had no idea.

"We'll have to get out of that one or just try and see what happens. It can't be that hard."

I shake my head at him. "Having the family over and cooking for them is a tedious job."

"Don't worry about that now," he whispers, putting his hand on my elbow. "She'll forget about it in a year."

I doubt it, but I leave it be for now.

The lunch goes well, until Victoria starts fiddling with her phone under the table making Esme snap at her. After a heated discussion between them, Vic loses the argument and slouches on her seat, refusing to talk to anyone.

Apparently she was talking with James, who didn't want to intrude in the family time so he declined her invitation.

"Not you, too!" I hiss when I see Edward thumbing through his phone under the table.

"Shh. Don't give me away. I'm telling that idiot to get his ass over here before Vic's mood ruins the holiday."

Oh, sounds like a plan.

By the time James arrives, we're at the pie and the 'thankful for' part.

Another chair appears at the table, along with a plate for the new guest. The men get engrossed in the game on TV, while we eat and talk, waiting for the game to end so we can be thankful.

I find it silly. It's obvious everyone will say they're thankful for their loved ones—it's always the same.

Of course, Emmett has to add he's thankful for the Giants, Edward says something about his car, Vic adds her brother's name and jumps on him, whispering how grateful she is that he called James. It's funny.

While we just laze, talking about different things, I hope that next year I can throw a party half as nice as Rose's. Unlikely, but I have to try.

.

.

.

The first week of December brings with it a round of nerves like I've never had in my life.

The wedding day is so scarily close.

As I do my eyelashes, Edward's shaving next to me. Poor guy has a hard time keeping his eyes open, and that is horrible when he has a sharp razor in his hand.

In my defense, I really wanted a midnight snack, and it's his fault he woke up with me. Of course, the actual snack was forgotten, and we snacked on each other. Until I realized it was three a.m., and the next day was workday.

"So, how are the vows coming?" I ask, hoping to keep him awake.

"They're done."

"Really? Alice will be happy." I grin, capping the mascara tube.

"I just need to write them down and make 'em sound nice."

"You said they were done," I say confused.

He taps his temple. "In my head they sound nice, but I bet once I put them down, they won't be nice at all."

"You better hurry, sweetie. I want everything done by the end of next week. After the city hall come the parties, and then the next week will fly by."

"I know. Damn, where did the time go?" Edward meets my eyes in the mirror. "Can you believe it? We're getting married in about two weeks?"

I grin and hug him. "Yeah, I can. I love you."

"Love you, too. You better get dressed or we'll be late for work."

Giggling, I walk into the bedroom and pull on my dress pants and button down along with a vest. Perfect for a cold day like today.

At work, I get swamped in a Christmas commercial that I doubt I'll finish on time, but I'm going to try.

Edward's busy, too, wrapping things up for the week we'll be gone.

I get everything done on time, and as James jokes, my team wins as an early wedding gift. Still, I'm on cloud nine on December thirteenth when we drive to the city hall.

I'm wearing a long dress—the upper part is lacey and in nude colors, while the skirt is straight and black. Edward wears a fine black suit.

We're both a mass of nerves, but Vic and James manage to calm us and keep joking about what the parents will do when they hear we got married without them.

* * *

**Pictures in my FB group as usual.  
**

**Also, I will start posting twice a week. Wednesday and Saturday. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**October 2011**

At last, the Halloween party is here.

I'm really not looking forward to it, but I can't say I'm not curious.

Victoria gave us tons of ideas, and it is just now when we're driving to work on October 31st that I see we didn't realize she gave us paired costumes.

All her ideas were of couples. Ugh.

Out of all the silly things she rattled off, we chose pirates. And even like this, Edward looks too funny for words.

"If you laugh one more time, I have this sword, and I'm not afraid of using it!" he threatens me on the way to the elevator.

I giggle, walking a good foot away from him. "And I have this gun." I try to twirl it around my finger, managing to drop it with a lot of fumbling.

"What a lousy pirate you are, my lady!"

I scowl at him, retrieving my gun before we step in the elevator.

"Hold the door!" someone shouts. James—the boss.

"If he's not dressed up, I'm slicing his throat," Edward mutters.

True, he kept reminding us the whole week to come dressed up today, then we're to stay for the afterhours party or something.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he asks cheerfully looking at us amused.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Edward mutters, eyeing him. "You don't even have a costume. Just because you're the boss—"

"This is my costume, man!" James straightens his raised collar, running a hand through his hair. "Don't you see the resemblance?" he asks, turning to me. "You should know, Miss Swan."

I feel like a deer in the headlights. "Uh, guessing is not my forte."

He shakes his head, the corner of his lips lifting up.

What the….?

"Holy…you're…uh…that vampire…the one Brad Pitt played!" I squeal.

Edward turns to look at me shocked, his eyebrows drawn up. The boss looks smug.

"Correct. Call me Louis today."

Edward snorts, resting his elbow on my shoulder, tilting his hat back with the tip of the sword. "Call us Jack and Liz."

I press my gun to his ribs. "Shut up!"

James is laughing so hard, he doubles over. "As long as there's not a blood spill in the company… Oh, let me guess, now you're going to be enemies since she's taking over the other team?" he asks, still chuckling when we step out of the elevator.

"Lucky guess." I beam, pushing the fake pistol harder into Edward's side.

"Ow, woman! Seriously, Bella." Edward rubs his rib. "For this, you'll be punished today."

"Goodie! Just admit you can't handle a woman taking charge!"

"You're going with the ones that go for the final photo shoot session on the makeup commercial."

"Aw, but it will be boring."

"The commercial is just as good as done," James butts in. I almost forgot about his presence. "If you don't need her around, I'll steal her and introduce her to her new team."

Edward frowns but turns on his heel and heads to his office.

Well. Shit.

I hope he's not truly upset.

James leads me on the opposite direction of the part of the round floor where I usually work.

Tanya gives me thumbs up. "Good luck with the newbies!"

I smile a little, feeling like throwing up suddenly.

"Nice costume," James calls to her.

I don't see anything changed—she's always wearing a blouse and a skirt. Yeah, now she has some interesting glasses on her nose, and her hair is done up. Maybe she's trying the sexy librarian look, or maybe a secretary. Not very original, anyway.

"Are you sure, Mr. Brown?" I stop him right before going into the room.

"We've been over this. You can start on Monday. I bet tomorrow the current project can be wrapped up, and then you have the weekend to mull this over."

"They're going to see me like this," I say, pointing to my attire.

"They're dressed up, too. You need to find a better argument than that."

I hang my head down, effectively allowing him to open the green door.

"Good morning!" he says loudly. No one answers. "The pirate-lady is going to be your supervisor. Mind yourself, or you might get shot."

I raise my head to look at him in surprise. Edward told me that James is not as serious and bossy outside work, but I never really had the chance to see this side of him.

When I realize the room is empty, I turn to glare at him, not even caring he's my boss.

"How could you?" I moan.

"It was fun seeing you squirm. Go on, make whatever changes you'd like. It's yours now. Oh, and what's left of the Green team is in the team's room. I hope. Have fun." He waves to me before leaving.

After walking around the spacious office, I start rearranging chairs, the desk, put away papers. It's a mess in here.

I've only talked with Bill a handful of times and never liked him; it turns out he wasn't tidy, either.

The door opens and closes, but I can't really see who came in. I'm on the floor, stacking papers on dates and projects.

"Here'll be empty until we meet the new supervisor," a man's voice says quietly.

"Still, aren't there cameras?"

I stifle a giggle.

Good to know Edward and I aren't the only ones sneaking around.

But if I don't make my presence known soon, I'll end up a spectator to live porn.

I take one stack of papers and sigh loudly as I stand making the couple jump apart. They're still near the door, kissing furiously.

"Oh, we didn't think anyone was… You wouldn't tell anyone?" he asks, begging me with his eyes.

"Nah. But I could use some help." I smile sweetly.

"I'm Conner, and this is Betty." He gestures to the red-faced girl.

"Green Team?" I ask.

"Yeah. What are you doing in here, anyway? Aren't you Red?"

I smirk. "Soon to be Green." I wink, walking the papers to the bookcase. "The supervisor," I add, glancing over my shoulder at him.

"Oh my God, Conner! She's our boss!" the girl squeaks.

"Don't worry. It's hard to find a good hiding spot," I blurt out then avoid their wide eyes. "Anyway, James isn't exactly against this. He's worried of the effect a bad relationship can have on the team."

"Oh, so he accepts your relationship with…whomever you're sneaking around with?" she asks quietly.

"Who says I'm sneaking around with anyone? I was just stating a fact. This company has too many cameras." They nod in agreement. "Have you met Laurent, the one managing the tapes?" I laugh, shaking my head. "He's this old man. I bet he sleeps all the time, but James loves to bring him up to scare people."

"Wow. You met the camera guy!" Conner exclaims. "Old? You sure?"

"Yes. Like really old. He just stays there and watches us. Creepy dude." I shrug. "I had to go for the footage when we stayed here after hours one night, and in the morning, Edward couldn't find a CD. I tracked it through the footage."

They laugh, and I join them.

Yeah, I felt a little like 007 that day. Loved the action.

They're really nice and offer to help me organize my new office.

Time flies, and when we realize it's lunch time, we head that way together. I had no idea there were nice people on other teams, but then again, I didn't actually interact with others…much.

It's been Red Team and only that for me.

In the cafeteria, I look around but don't see my pirate. This is odd. He's the first when food is involved.

I stop Jake, who used to be on our team until James gave him his own team a month ago. I think I understand how this works, shifting between teams, having different responsibilities.

"Hey," I say.

"Bella!" he exclaims. "Whoa. Didn't recognize you there."

I giggle. "I'm supposed to be a pirate. You?"

He points to his jersey. Right. Giants player.

"Nice. Listen, have you seen Edward?" I ask, looking around.

"We were on the way here when his phone started ringing, and then he left."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

I walk to an empty table and pull my phone out, dialing his number. It goes to his voicemail.

"Hey, just wanted to know…" _What's going on? If you're okay? How are you?_ "…what's up. Call me."

The second I put the phone on the table and open my fries, it starts ringing.

Laughing, I answer distracted. "That was quick."

"Hi, honey. Am I calling at a bad time?" Mom's voice asks amused.

"Oh, hey, Mom. No. Just you know…expected it to be someone else."

"A he?"

"Mom… My supervisor," I explain, not lying, just leaving out the most important part.

"Oh, I see. So what about the new thing you told your father about?"

"Seriously?" I ask astonished. "He's gossiping like an old lady. It's still new."

"You don't have to give me details, hon. I just want to know if you're happy." She sounds concerned.

"I am. Uh, why did you call?"

I pick at my fries, watching how everyone is dressed in the craziest get ups.

"Can't I call my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter—only child, actually. What is it?" I insist.

"I want to know if you have plans for Thanksgiving. I talked with Charlie, and he invited us there."

Crazy, I know.

They're divorced, and they should hate each other, but they get along pretty well. They were really young when they had me and Dad being busy with the police academy and all, they decided to split. Of course, I was too young to remember, but I always shared time with the both of them equally.

I even attended high school in Philly after a huge teenage hormone inducing fight with Mom. I simply left home and went to Dad—scared both of them to death.

"So, do you?" Mom snaps me out of my daze.

"Uh, not that I know of."

Just then Edward steps into the cafeteria looking agitated. His eyes find me, and he makes his way here.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll catch you up later," I rush out, hanging up.

"Bella, can you take over for me?" Edward begs me, not joining me.

"Uh, yeah. Is this a trick again?" I check amused.

"No. I really have to go to Vic's school. I don't know what she did, but I better get there before Mom or Dad hear about it. I usually save her ass."

"Victoria, a troublemaker?"

"Don't let her angelic face fool you. Thanks again. See you later." He cups my cheek before turning around and leaving.

I scan my surroundings, afraid someone saw our exchange, but no one is looking…besides…_holy fuck_. James.

I dig in my food, not looking up.

* * *

**Next chapter on Wednesday - present time.  
**

**PS: They didn't elope as many of you thought. they just got married at the city hall. The church wedding is still on.**

**Don't forget about the pictures in my FB group if you want to see the Halloween costumes. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

Why did I agree to leave the bachelorette party to the moms?

Why?

WHY?

Because I'm an idiot—that's why.

Now I have to spend the whole weekend locked with them in the house and enjoy it.

Besides the friends I invited—who will leave at some point during the night. The family will stay—fabulous!

Edward's been kidnapped. It happened last night, compliments of Emmett and Carlisle; he was taken to his parents' house.

All I hope is that they don't bring strippers—for either party, mine or his.

Right now I'm swamped in presents, and everyone is giving me advice on how to be a good wife and how to keep my husband in line.

This is so overrated. I don't need this.

I've been living with Edward for over a year, and we never stepped on each other's toes. Ever.

We did have disagreements, but I don't think we fought—unless we count that unfortunate, horrible moment when he got hurt.

Esme is in charge of the cocktails, Rose brought the cookies, and I just called for take-out.

Besides family, I invited my good old friend from college and from my first job, Angela. Then there are most of the girls that worked in my team or on Edward's team when I was part of it. We're about fifteen, barely fitting in the living room.

I have tons of girly presents from clothing articles I may or may not like, to nail polish and makeup boxes, even kinky presents from Alice and Rose making me quickly hide them from the moms. Seriously.

While I'm upstairs indulging them and putting on a dress Esme got me, I hear the doorbell ringing. The food.

Great, because I'm hungry. And I need to eat if I want to taste some of Esme's delicious cocktails.

Edward's going to be upset because we wasted his alcohol, but he doesn't even drink that much, so I really don't see why we can't use it for a good cause.

The dress is cute, maybe shorter than my usual comfort zone, but I really love it. The upper part is black with sleeves that reach my elbow, and the pleated skirt is white with black. Before I go downstairs, I step into a pair of black high heels just to do the dress justice.

"Wooow!" Vic sees me first.

Then follows a chorus of cat-calls.

I roll my eyes at my friends and twirl on the spot, smiling. "I love it. Thank you, Esme."

"I'm really happy you like it. Now, let's get this party started!" she cheers.

Between cocktails, everyone shares insights on married life or how to have a healthy relationship.

"It will be different when you get married. You'll see how everything changes."

"Nothing's changed so far," I mumble. "Except that I'm kept away from him."

Mom huffs. "I still can't believe you went to the city hall without us!"

"It was planned since forever to sign the papers on thirteenth—the day we met. We didn't even know when or where it landed on the calendar. Besides, we had James and Victoria." I pat my sister-in-law's hand.

"Do you have pictures?" Angela asks, sipping from her glass.

"Not yet. They'll email them to us at some point next week."

"Send me some."

"Me, too!" a few other voices echo her.

"Oooor you can post them on Facebook." Victoria nudges me with her leg.

"That's better," I agree. "So you say everything changes. How's that?" I insist, because everyone says that, and I can't believe it.

"One, you get more territorial—both of you," Rose offers with a small smile.

"At first, it is the same until you make the transition to a routine you'll get sick of," Mom adds.

"You need to keep everything spiced up."

I turn red, looking at Kim. "Uh, okay."

"And no more going out separately, or buying things without talking to each other."

"You're lucky you work in the same place and can keep an eye on him."

"If one of you has to go with work out of the city, always talk and keep in contact."

"It may sound suffocating, but it will keep the relationship strong."

"Don't forget to fight every now and then," Esme quips up after a small pause.

"Sorry?" I choke on my drink.

"Yes, honey." Mom nods. "Pick a fight with him…over the silliest things." She winks.

Oh, God!

I want to die.

They have no idea how healthy our sex life is. We don't need any more spicing up.

"Trust me," Rose says quietly. "In a few years, you'll remember this. In time, even sleeping together turns routine."

I don't believe that.

We've been together for three years. Not for one moment did I do anything out of routine with Edward.

We always felt it when we did it. Of course, there were times when we just wanted to be, and those were good, too. We never forced anything.

"Make him help you," Angela tells me.

"Edward's not allowed in the kitchen," I mutter. "He's a disaster."

Esme laughs. "I lost all hope of him being any good in the kitchen when I made him just look at my rice and stir while I got dressed. He was ten, I think. Not two minutes after I left, he started shouting for me and…before I made it to the kitchen, the sprinklers were on."

I nod in agreement because I've witnessed his cooking skills first hand. "Though…" I muse aloud. "He did make me pancakes for my birthday. They were barely cooked or burnt, but it was progress from that time he splattered the pancakes on the ceiling."

Everyone starts laughing and starts sharing amusing stuff about their husbands and boyfriends.

Late into the night, my friends leave; only the family and Alice stay. She's been awfully quiet.

After they go to bed, I stack my dishwasher for later then pour myself another cocktail since I'm not tired.

I have a lot to think about.

"Oh, you can't sleep, either?" Alice asks from the doorway.

"I'm too buzzed to sleep," I reply. "Let's go to my room," I suggest.

We take a half empty bottle of vodka with us. I rest against the headboard, taking my smokes from the nightstand. I need one badly.

"So, Alice," I start, eyeing her. "You didn't say anything… Don't you have any advice for me?"

"I'm not good with relationships. I guess I'm a pro at making the dream wedding for people, but I can't even find a decent boyfriend. I'm picky, too."

"Tell me about it."

"You did pretty well."

I beam at her, downing my glass. "I did, huh? Edward's everything I could ever want."

"That's how it should be." She nods, sipping from her glass.

"Your criteria? Come on, tell me. Let me try my matchmaking skills on you."

"Uh, they have to be blond with blue eyes, dimples, totally laid back to compensate with my wild self." She taps her chin. "If they have a tattoo, I'll marry them on spot."

I giggle. "Well, maybe you should stay away from James, then. Or Vic will kill you." I laugh.

"Uh, no. He's too serious anyway."

"I don't think you met James. Yeah, he can be serious and all business at work, but if we go out…damn. He's the crazy one."

I pour myself another shot of vodka, sloshing the glass, and making the drink end up on the bed.

Oops.

We burst in a fit of giggles.

Alice starts telling me about some guy she used to date, but then they broke up when she didn't have enough time for the relationship.

Somehow, we both fall asleep on the wet, stinking of vodka bed.

I wake up when someone shakes my shoulder.

Phew. It stinks in here.

"So I leave my wife for a night alone and find her in bed with another woman?"

"Edward!" I shout, but instantly regret it.

I have the mother of all headaches.

"Why so loud, hon?" Alice moans from the foot of the bed.

"Did I miss something?" Edward jokes.

"Edward, go away," I moan, flopping on my stomach. "And do something about that light!"

"Baby, that's the sun. And you should wake up. Apparently, we have plans for tonight. The families are taking us to a club. VIP tickets or something."

"Tell them to take the tickets and shove them up their asses. I wanna sleep."

"Holy shit! Hi, Edward!" I hear Alice squeaking. "Oh, shit. Headache."

"Did you wake her?" I hear Mom's voice from the doorway.

"Why is everyone so loud today?" I protest, putting the pillow over my head.

Surprisingly, they go quiet, and I manage to fall asleep again. Next time I wake up, I find Edward next to me, typing on the laptop with a huge smile on his face.

Still sleepy and confused about why he's home, I shuffle closer and hug him around the waist, propping my head on his knee.

"Feeling better, baby?" he whispers, stroking my hair.

"Uh, what?"

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" he checks, smirking.

"Not sure…"

"I came home to find you in bed with Alice."

"God. I'm so sorry. Did I talk to you?"

"A little. You had a headache, so I let you sleep and closed the drapes."

"You're an angel. And I'm really sorry about Alice in here. We got talking last night. I drank too much."

He snorts, leaning down to kiss my nose. "Remember how you warned me about not drinking? Then you go and do it."

"I feel awful. Bleah. I need to brush my teeth."

"Go, you can also take a shower; you reek of alcohol."

"Oh!" I shout. "I poured vodka on the bed at some point…"

"You, what?" Edward shouts back.

"I…" I bite my lip. "I was drunk."

His eyes jump to the laptop when it pings. Smiling, he starts typing again.

"What's up?" I lean over him to see him writing on an Instant Messenger window. "Who's Jazz Wit?"

"Jasper. I told you 'bout him." He keeps typing. "My college friend."

"Oh. You're talking again!"

"Yeah, he's coming to New York in a couple weeks."

I grin. "Make him come sooner. Invite him to the wedding. I bet you'd love to have your friend there." I nudge him, pecking his cheek before skipping to the bathroom.

* * *

**Pictures in my FB group as usual.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**October 2011**

The party is so much calmer than what I anticipated, but of course, I have the New Year party as a memory. Nothing crazy happened back then, so why now?

I'm currently in a room, sipping from a glass and talking with a few people from the team.

Everyone knows that I'll leave Red Team for Green Team, thanks to James's announcement at the beginning of the party.

My actual teammates encourage me, saying that I'll be just fine on my own and to make sure to beat Edward's ass in the first project we get. They don't really like him, but he's an ass at work most of the time.

I wish he wouldn't be so uptight. Work is important, I know, but there's no need to try and kill someone with your looks every time they make a mistake.

I'm in the middle of defending him, saying that he's not that bad when there's a knock on the open door.

Edward.

He looks disheveled and angry.

"Can I speak to you, Isabella?"

One guy throws me a pointed look, and I roll my eyes, going to Edward.

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"Not here," he whispers, taking the glass from me and putting it away.

"We can't just leave!"

"Yes, we can," he insists. "Come on."

Well, it was good as long as it lasted.

"Is your sister okay?" I ask while I'm being pulled to the car.

"Don't talk to me about that little, annoying person! I want to strangle her."

Uh-huh.

_What has she done?_

Once in the car, Edward peels off before I even buckle the seatbelt.

"She's so fucking irresponsible! Seriously," he mutters.

"I still don't understand what happened," I tell him.

"Well, let me explain a thing about Victoria. She's worse than a teenage boy when it comes to dating. I don't know and I really don't want to know if she started having sex, but after what just happened at her school, I believe she's an expert."

"At sixteen?"

"She's seventeen, Bella."

_Like that makes a difference._

"So what has she done?"

"The school's gossip chick heard noises from a bathroom stall, and she called a teacher. It could have been nothing," he mutters. "But, no. It turns out my stupid sister was going down on some senior. And she called me so that our parents don't hear anything about it."

Whoa.

"Does this really happen in high school?" I ask, shocked.

"Apparently. Anyway, she has a new one coming her way. I called Mom to come to my house where I drove Vic earlier."

"Edward!" I gasp.

"Don't say anything, Bella. She has to understand that what she did is beyond rude and all kinds of forbidden."

"Really, Edward? I mean, seriously?" I hiss. "You're trying to teach her a lesson—yes, I know it's not okay considering how young she is and that it happened in her high school bathroom—but need I remind you of the times we hid in the smoking room or even in your office? Edward, you can still lie to your mother. Victoria will be really punished for this. I bet you did your fair share of stupid stuff in high school and college," I say as I try to talk sense into him.

I really like his younger sister. I can consider her a friend even though she's so young and everything.

"Bella…"

I can feel his resolve crumbling.

"I sort of told Mom that Vic did something bad at school. And I know Victoria. If Mom made it there, she already told her because she would feel guilty. She'd tell her anyway, even though I'd lie now. They're really close."

Oh.

"I wouldn't know." I shrug. "My high school years were spent only with Dad, and he didn't really know what to do with a teenage girl. Around that time he started dating Sue, so yeah, I did what I wanted for most of the time, but I always minded the curfew and his house rules."

"Lucky you," he mumbles.

When we arrive at his house, there's Esme's Volvo parked askew making Edward grumble that she never parks normally, and he can't get his car in the garage. Not like I've seen him parking in the garage before—maybe a handful of times.

Once inside, we take the shoes off then walk into the living room where Mr. Cullen is pacing with his hands behind his back, Esme is on the couch fiddling with her wedding band, and Victoria is on her beanbag, coiled up looking like a human ball.

"Edward, at last!" Mr. Cullen exclaims. Then he sees me and smiles. "Oh, see what you've done! You not only embarrassed him at school, you interrupted his plans!" He turns on his daughter.

"Daddy, I said I'm sorry! It's Haley's fault for ratting me out!" Victoria whines.

"That's just…" Mr. Cullen shouts, raising his arms above his head. "Stop blaming that girl! It was you who was caught in a compromising position! It is you risking expulsion!"

Victoria burrows her face in her knees and starts sobbing.

Expelled?

I didn't think of that one, but it sounds legit.

But can't they do something?

"Can I ask something?" My voice is trembling horribly, especially when every member of their family looks at me.

"Yes," Victoria mumbles, wiping under her eyes. "You hate me, too. Don't you?"

I walk closer to her and crouch next to her. "No, I don't hate you. I'm just curious… Did you want…you know… you weren't there against your will?" I whisper.

This makes Esme gasp. "God, tell me she's not right! I didn't even think about it, sweetie!"

Victoria turns as red as her hair. "No, Mom. He is…or was…or whatever…my boyfriend. I willingly followed him to the boys' toilet."

"Wait!" Edward exclaims. "Men's room? You said another chick told on you."

"Yeah…" Victoria nods then her eyes widen. "Holy shiiiit! I'm so going to rip his dick off and shove it up his ass! He did this on purpose!"

I'm the only one laughing at her rage.

Mr. Cullen starts scolding her for such crude language, and then Esme interrupts him and starts questioning her about this boyfriend of hers.

It turns out that this boy has been dating that Haley girl, and he broke it off when Victoria started flirting with him. So now the girl wanted revenge. Typical high school drama.

In the end, in Esme's words, "We're putting away the odious act you committed, and first thing in the morning, we're going to the principal, and you're going to tell him what you just told us about that girl."

Subject closed, Esme starts ushering her family away to leave us alone, but we both insist on having them for dinner.

I have no idea why I offer such a thing considering I'm not even Edward's girlfriend.

Esme refuses, vehemently insisting on leaving. When they're all at the door, Mr. Cullen suddenly realizes how we're dressed. This makes us laugh, then laugh even harder when Victoria points out why her principal gave Edward dubious looks.

He huffs, folding his arms across his chest, making his muscles bulge out. "You mean you don't like having a pirate for a brother?"

"Of course! But tomorrow if you join us, wear something normal or your explanations won't be reliable. At all."

"Jack Sparrow is upset," Edward mumbles.

Giggling, Victoria slings her backpack around and looks through it for something. A moment later, she comes up with a lollipop. "If you ask nicely this is yours." She winks.

Edward's eyes light up.

Seriously?

For a lollipop?

He's so not living this down! Ever.

Taking his hat off, he turns it around and grins at his sister. "Trick or Treat?"

She cocks her head to the side, slowly unwrapping the candy then sticking in her mouth. "I guess it's just Trick this year."

"You little..." Edward hisses. "Mom, did you see that?" He looks at Esme with pleading eyes.

She shakes her head, guiding her daughter out.

Mr. Cullen pats his son's back, winking. "I bet Slob will share a treat with you if you play nice."

"I hate my family!" Edward shouts after them. "They're mean! I want candy. It's Halloween!"

"You have candy behind you, son," his father says amused before sliding in the car.

We stare in shock after the departing car.

After we close the door, Edward picks me up and carries me upstairs. "If you're candy, I'm gonna lick the shit out of you."

"That sounds nasty." I laugh, wrapping my fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply.

**December 2011**

My first project as the leader of my own team was a total disaster, but instead of being upset, I found it funny.

When Edward won, it wasn't a surprise, but he felt guilty and asked me out that night. I kept saying no, because I was aware we've never gone somewhere alone…just the two of us.

I guess he got tired of me saying no, because right now, we're parked in front of a restaurant.

I thought he was taking me home, but apparently we're having dinner at some fancy restaurant.

Alone.

Like a date.

"What's this, Edward?" I ask, not comfortable in this place.

He frowns, helping me out of the car. "Do you know what today is?"

I shrug. "Tuesday."

"The date, Bella. Yeah, I didn't think so, or you'd have said something."

"What? I don't get it."

He walks me to the entrance of the restaurant. "It's our one year anniversary."

"Our…_what_?" I screech. "Back up a second. We're not dating!"

"Then what do you call this?" Edward asks, cocking an eyebrow at me. "I think the lines between fucking and a little more got blurred along the way."

"Edward…" My mouth is suddenly dry.

"Please, accept this night out." He's begging me with his huge green eyes, and I can't say no.

Inclining my head, I allow him to escort me inside. We've been out like this a million times, but it's always with the team in the past.

I don't like this one bit, but my stomach keeps churning, and my chest is tight. I can't breathe.

We're led to a table in a secluded spot.

Jeez.

Edward orders a glass of whiskey on the rocks, and I blurt out about needing a long martini. I need a dozen to get a grip on myself.

"Bella, if you don't want to label this, think of it as dinner between two supervisors, sharing thoughts on the last project."

I play with the edge of the table cloth, avoiding his eyes, thinking of what to say.

I know this isn't merely fucking—it stopped being that a long time ago.

The waiter brings us the drinks, and after glancing at me, Edward orders today's special. Whatever that is.

I doubt I can stomach anything.

"Bella, please. Since I saw you then…when you…bit my ass. Fuck, woman. Then we had that memorable night together…"

"Edward, it's changed. I know," I blurt out, drinking half of my glass. "I'm not good at this. Relationships…"

He reaches across the table and covers my hand. "Like I am. You know how my last relationship ended. Please, can we just try…and see what happens?"

I giggle nervously. "We're already kinda doing it."

"True, but officially? I'd like to date you."

"Edward… I don't want to blame James's rule, and I won't. But I think it's best if you keep this as it is. Sure, if you need to label it…do it, just not…I don't know when it changed."

"Before it started. We have such good chemistry."

I swallow dryly.

There's an awkward pause—which is only his fault!

We never had awkward moments.

Why did he have to go and say we should date?

Why did he decide December thirteenth is our anniversary?

Ugh.

I want to kill him, but at the same time, I want to straddle his lap right here in the restaurant and stake my claim.

This relationship of ours gets more complicated by the minute.

* * *

**I'm sure you didn't expect that from Victoria.  
**

**As for the last part...let me hear your thoughts on how silly they both are!**


	27. Chapter 27

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

When I finish my shower and brush my teeth twice, I feel a little more human, but there's still a dull headache.

Edward's still on the bed, typing away.

"Do you know where we're going?" I wonder, walking to the closet.

"Some club. As Rose said." He shoots me a smile over the laptop's lid. "It's gonna be fun. James made Vic a fake ID."

I snort. "That will be interesting," I agree. "Dress or pants?" I ask, running a hand through my still wet hair.

"Pants. You didn't mention a blouse so yeah."

"That means you'll allow others to see me naked?" I ask mockingly.

"On second thought, wear something that covers everything."

"I got this last night." I show him a white dress that is too long considering I'm too freaking short. "But the hem will be the death of me."

"Can't you do something to shorten it?" he asks. "It's nice."

"Yeah, the girls from the company got it." I beam. "I'm going to ask the girls."

Before I get to open the door, Edward's in front of me. "Put something on you, will you?"

I smirk. "Why, don't you think they'll like to see my legs?"

"Bella."

At his insistence, I put on my bathrobe. It falls to mid-thigh, but it covers my boobs better than a towel.

I find Rose and Alice in the guest bedroom. They get along pretty well, and I'm happy to see it.

"Guys, I need some help."

"She's awake!" Alice claps.

"Still hung-over," I mumble. "Remember the white dress I got last night?"

"It's beautiful." Rose nods.

"I want to wear it now at the club. It's too long…"

"No offence, but that's not for the club, hon. You will be just fine in jeans and a sweater or something."

Alice nods in agreement. "You can wear that somewhere else. Maybe on the honeymoon?"

"Which I still have no idea where it is."

"I don't think Edward knows either," Rose jokes.

"You better be wrong, or I'm going to strangle your brother."

"Honestly, Bella," Alice mutters. "What's the point of the honeymoon? The newlyweds barely leave the room."

"I see it as an opportunity to travel and visit new places. A vacation of sorts. We talked about this," I hiss, marching upstairs. "Tell me you have the honeymoon booked!"

Edward jumps, looking worried at me. He's in the process of getting dressed.

Hmm. I love any opportunity to see his muscles.

I walk closer, running my hand over his biceps. "So, is it all booked?" I look up at him through my lashes.

"Yes, baby. For a couple months, now. I thought you even realized where we're going. I'm not very good at hiding things from you."

"Apparently, you are. Keep it a secret," I rush out when he opens his mouth.

He nods, kissing my nose. "So you're wearing the dress?"

"Nah. Apparently it's not for the club scene. Jeans and a top are a go, though."

I untie my bathrobe, making him moan and crush me to his chest, dipping his head to kiss me.

"Oooops!" Victoria squeaks. "Guys, we're ready to go…"

Edward parts from me, looking at his sister over my head. "Give us five minutes to finish getting dressed."

"No funny business."

I roll my eyes, wrapped the sides of the bathrobe around me, and turned to face her. "Just go. We have every right to do what we want. It's our house, and we're legally married."

"What she said," Edward says lightly.

Victoria scowls at us and leaves.

"Just wait until we return from the honeymoon. No one is allowed in the house," he mutters, kissing my temple.

"No matter what they have planned for us tonight, we'll have fun, okay?" I check, eyeing Edward as I tug a pair of skinny jeans on me.

"Deal."

When we get downstairs, it's nice to find out that the parents aren't joining us.

I don't like it that we drive there, but all I hope is that we have at least one designated driver. Edward jokes about Vic drinking only Coke, and she scowls at him.

The club isn't at all what I expected—it's a karaoke place.

"I'm not singing!" I declare as we walk inside.

"Those will be your last words before you start tequila shots and enchant us with your singing skills!" Emmett tells me, laughing.

"I drank too much last night," I say to no one in particular.

Our secluded spot gives us an amazing view to the stage, where a group of plastered people are singing badly.

_I won't be one of them_, I promise to myself.

The men place our order, and then we settle in the comfy booths. I snuggle into my husband—he's officially my husband! Edward kisses my head, hugging me tightly.

One hour into the night, I realize it's like any other night out with our friends and family.

I'm sipping from Edward's beer, not ready to drink anything on my own, and I'm on my fifth cigarette. James is trying to be a good sport and declares a war with Vic to see who drinks more Coke by the end of the night. They'll be so buzzed, they won't sleep at all for a long time.

The fun ends when Alice fetches the waitress and whispers in her ear. Five minutes later, two bottles of tequila and many shot glasses appear on the table.

I try to resist, but Edward lures me into drinking. He makes me lie down on our booth, raises my blouse, and prepares for a body shot.

Of course, I want to reciprocate.

God, to feel his tongue on my navel, licking up to the valley between my breasts. I'm a goner.

The second he sits up, I straddle his lap and start licking at his neck before tipping his head back and pouring tequila in the spot where his throat meets his collar bones, then I sip and lick it clean. So damn tasty.

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hungrily until the others interrupt us, reminding us we can do that later.

I want him now, though.

I need him.

We keep drinking and talking. This is how I wanted my bachelorette party to go…not that failure of last night. Well, not failure, but I could have lived without their stupid advice.

We're getting advice now, too, but it's a lot more R rated, and we're so hammered we can have fun—no parents to embarrass me.

Because we're probably too gone, we decide to play Truth or Dare. Seriously now, we're middle aged people—most of us—and we end up playing kids' games.

"When's the last time you got a real surprise? Like a good one," Victoria asks, eyeing her sister.

"I know!" Rose exclaims. "It was a couple weeks ago! I got this nice invitation to my brother's wedding," she giggles.

"True, man." Emmett nods. "Everyone lost all hope about receiving an invitation."

"We couldn't decide on something," I explain.

"I kept telling them for months to get a move on that one," Alice quips, shaking her head.

"Oh, shush!" Edward waves a hand around. "Everyone knew we're getting married."

"Anyway, my dear brother, truth or dare?" Rose asks, grinning.

He downs is shot, slams the glass to the table. "Dare, 'course."

"Go there and do it as best as you can. You can choose whatever song you want." She points to the stage.

"Sure."

I stare at him in shock.

"You'd sing? How drunk are you?"

"Not as drunk as you think." He pecks my lips and makes his way to the bar to ask for a song, probably.

I watch amused as he climbs on the stage, holding the microphone awkwardly, his eyes on me.

"The next song goes to my beautiful wife. I love you, Bella."

I blow him a kiss, and feel my cheeks coloring.

_As I sit in this smokey room_

_The night about to end_

_I pass my time with strangers_

_But this bottle's my only friend_

What's this?

Really? A sad song?

_Remember when we used to park_

_On Butler Street out in the dark_

_Remember when we lost the keys_

_And you lost more than that in my backseat, baby_

He throws me a smile, making me roll my eyes.

His car doesn't even have a backseat.

Not like I'm that kind.

_Remember how we used to talk_

_About busting out - we'd break their hearts_

_Together - forever_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

The song is so beautiful, and I understand what he's trying to say.

His voice doesn't sound bad at all, and I admire his courage for singing in front a room full of strangers.

I know that his dare to me will be to sing. And I'll probably do it.

As the song draws to an end, Edward gives away the microphone and joins us. He stops next to me and leans down. "I love you, baby, so fucking much you have no idea," he murmurs in my ear.

"Home," I whisper back.

He nods, takes my hand, and leads me toward the exit.

I can hear the others shouting after us, and some people from the club are cat-calling. I don't care.

On the way home, we give the cab driver quite the show, but I can't keep my hands and lips off my man. He's just as bad.

I feel bad for the driver. I bet he needs a cold shower after dropping us off. I even nudge Edward to give him an extra special tip for dealing with us.

Once inside the house, we walk quietly upstairs. Well, we stumble on the stairs a couple times, but we have a destination—the bed.

Edward tosses me on top of the bed before jumping on me, chuckling in my neck.

"I had no idea you could sing," I whisper, wrapping my fingers in his hair.

"There are many undiscovered talents you don't know about me, Mrs. Cullen."

My heart.

"Say it again, sweetie." I cup his cheek, gazing at him longingly.

"Mrs. Cullen." Edward captures my mouth in a deep kiss, while his hands work on undressing me.

I reciprocate as fast as I can.

Our clothes start flying in different directions, but I don't care. Only when we're naked do we take time to savor the moment—both of us on our knees, caressing and kissing. This is just the calm before the storm, because when my caresses reach his rock hard erection, I'm flipped on my stomach while Edward straddles me sideways and slides inside.

I scream into the bed sheet at the sudden intrusion but urge him to start moving when he stops, running a hand over my back.

He's so deep like this, rubbing deliciously against my g-spot. Of course, Edward's the only one to have found it, and ever since he figured out what to do, I'm always putty in his hands.

I keep trying to turn around until he takes his shirt off the floor and binds my wrists to the headboard. Now he's right behind me, raising my ass, changing the angle, and sinking back inside, moving at a blinding speed.

"Fuuuuck, Edward!"

"This is just the preview of what will happen on the honeymoon," he grunts, his fingers digging into my ass while he thrusts hard into me.

"Are we going to Amsterdam by any chance? We'd fit in wonderfully with the kinky community."

"Why are you still thinking clearly?" he demands, leaning closer and cupping my breasts.

"I'm not, trust me."

"Good. You'll forget your name by the time I'm done with you."

I'm reduced to a bumbling mess who can only moan and call half pleas for mercy. I lose balance and fall head first into his pillow—instead of stopping him, this makes him raise my hips higher and dive into me faster and harder.

Good God.

I won't be able to walk.

Walking is overrated.

If this is just the preview, as he named it, I can't wait for the honeymoon.

Bring it.

I find my release with a huge smile on my face, imagining what the week away can bring us. Edward falls next to me, breathing harshly.

After he unties me, we cuddle up and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**The song is Never Say Goodbye by Bon Jon.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

**A/N: We're approaching that moment. Proceed with caution. **

* * *

**June 2012**

In the first half of this year, my life changed so much that I have no idea what to think of it.

At some point, I gave up worrying about my growing feelings for Edward.

We stopped being careful at work, too.

A glance that lasted longer than appropriate.

A hand on the arm as comfort, rubbing the spot.

Whenever we were alone in a room, we ended up kissing like there was no tomorrow.

We nearly got caught a dozen times in the smoking room.

During a meeting a couple months ago, Edward had his hand up my skirt, effectively distracting me and making my team look stupid. I couldn't even be mad at him, because right when James was scolding me for being distracted, Edward brought me to an earth shattering orgasm. And this time it was only his hands.

Edward made me wear different toys at work—if I wasn't so deep into doing it, I wouldn't have allowed it. The egg during the meeting with the people from Channel. Fuck, that was some experience. The poor men thought I was dying. I bet Edward had fun watching me convulsing in my chair. When I agreed to that, I never thought he'd do it during my freaking meeting!

But payback is sweet, so during the end of the month meeting in James's office, I made sure to rub him under the table. Footsie never grows old...until you get held up in the boss's office once everyone is gone and are scolded like a misbehaving student. My whole face was red, and in the end, Edward told him that we are dating. That shut James up.

I still didn't like the word, but after thinking about it, that is what we are doing.

We're exclusive.

We don't fuck around.

And to be honest, the time spent together isn't just for fucking; we talk, too, and have fun. Just the other night, I discovered a Wii gaming system in his entertainment room. Of course we stayed up the whole night.

For his birthday, I talk with his mother and ask if she allows me to surprise Edward with a weekend away at the beach house—just the two of us. She immediately agrees, winking at me.

That's how we spend the weekend before his birthday. We don't leave the house, but that's okay.

Besides the first time when we step in the house and simply have our way against the door, the rest of the time is something else—something out of this world.

I'm so scared to name my feelings, because it will make it real. And that really scares me.

I doubt he honestly feels it, too.

I can see something in his eyes and gestures, but he could never love me.

All through the weekend, Edward's acting odd. I catch him staring at me with that look, but when he realizes my eyes are on him, too, he smiles and looks away.

When we return to work, he still has that look.

On Monday, I'm still high on our weekend buzz until Tanya points out that we're holding hands, I didn't realize it. She immediately starts asking how it happened and starts gushing over about how cute we are.

On Tuesday, we're busy wrapping up the latest commercial, so we don't really have time to make fools of ourselves.

Then Wednesday happens.

I'm late meeting him at the car in front of my apartment building. That happens because today is his birthday, and I became a silly girl, insecure and in love. My bedroom floor is living testament of what happens when I over think my outfit.

Edward shoots me an amused look when I slide in his car.

I should apologize for being late, but he's so gorgeous, it takes my breath away.

I lean closer and kiss him softly. "Happy birthday."

He licks his lips, grinning like an idiot. "Now it's all better."

I smile back, offering him my hand. It's become a habit to hold hands while driving. Don't ask how that one happened.

"You're wearing it!" I exclaim, giddily, looking at his left wrist.

"Of course, I am. I had it the past two days, too." He puts his hand on top of the steering wheel making the new watch catch the sun and glint. Nice.

"I'm glad you like it." I squeeze his hand.

"I fucking love it." Edward raises our joined hands to his lips. "You're coming home with me tonight. No more excuses about being tired."

"I was tired last night. Really," I insist. "And how can I deny birthday boy?" I tease.

"You can't."

To my surprise, when we arrive at work, everyone is in the main area, and on the counter of Tanya's desk are bottles of champagne and plastic cups.

"Brown!" Edward hisses.

"Happy birthday!" James shouts, raising the bottle.

"Isn't it too early to drink?" I ask.

"We're celebrating today. Of course, after I get the commercials."

After a cup of champagne, everyone scurries away to finish the task.

Right before lunch, I hand James my team's commercial then we join the celebrations.

"I'd like to make an announcement," he says loudly, walking to Edward's side. "Besides being my friend, you're one of my best employees, so I decided it is time for a change."

"Fired on my birthday. Best present ever," Edward mumbles amused.

"Actually, I'm making you vice-president."

There's silence for about a moment, then everyone starts cheering. Only Edward is staring shocked at our boss.

"Congratulations!" I clink my cup to his, rising on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Edward smiles at me, clearing his throat. "I have an announcement of my own." When he's sure he has our attention, he turns his green gaze on me.

Shit.

I feel my legs shaking.

_What's he doing?_

He cups my cheek and steps so close we're only a breath apart.

"I want everyone to know that I've been captivated by this marvelous woman from the moment I met her. Not feeling sorry for breaking your rules," he adds to James. "I love you, Bella." His mouth covers mine.

I can't move.

He could be kissing a statue because I feel like one.

I can't believe him!

The nerve!

What's he playing at?

How can he say it in front of the company?

Why didn't he say something last weekend?

This just proves he doesn't love me—not this true feelings.

I push against his chest.

"How dare you?" I hiss.

Edward blanches, looking like I just kicked him.

"You can't say something like that in front of them! This is fucking private! I knew it was a mistake to let you take over my heart!" I poke him in the chest with my finger to emphasize my words.

"Bella, what is…?" He scratches his hair. "I've been feeling this for the longest time. You kept denying us to have it all."

I'm aware we have an audience, but I don't care.

"You don't really love me, Edward!" I shout. "If you did, you'd have told me this over the weekend when we were alone!"

"I did try. Believe me, but I lost my nerve."

"Or any time before now! We've been in this relationship for over a year! You could have told me in December when you insisted on us dating!"

"Bella, don't do this. Please. I do love you. Don't doubt my feelings."

"Well, I did, too, asshole! You men are all the same! When you lose control of the situation, you do something you think will make it all better. Let me tell you that your declaration of love made it worse! It was so wonderful and maybe…just maybe I was planning to come clean tonight."

He frowns at my words and I want to punch him.

"I loved you, too!" I snap, turning around. "I quit!" I bark at James.

He looks shocked, worried, a little upset—probably because he knew better of why that rule was there.

"Isabella, don't do this!" Edward groans, grabbing my arm. "We can go and talk about it now."

"There's nothing to talk about."

I wrench my arms free and push the button to call the elevator.

"Bella." He reaches me again, turning me around before falling on his knees.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Marry me."

The elevator dings and still shocked, I walk backward until I'm in the box.

Before the doors close, all I see is Edward's bloodshot eyes.

Fuck. My heart hurts.

Maybe I overreacted.

But he is an idiot for declaring his love for me for the first time in front of everyone. Then to ask me to marry him.

_Marry_!

What did he want to prove?

Maybe he should have pissed on me if he felt threatened.

I march out of the building, my tears blinding my eyes.

This is not how I wanted today to go. At all.

I cross the busy street, narrowly missing a car.

That's when I hear it.

"Bella! Don't leave, baby! I really love you. Please!"

His voice breaks my heart.

"Wait, Bella!" he shouts again.

Then, when I'm about to turn, my heart jumps in my throat at the sound of tires screeching on the asphalt—brakes squeal violently, and metal crashes into metal. People start shouting.

I whip my head around and…

"NO!" I yell, sprinting to Edward.

He's sprawled on the ground.

"Edward!" My voice is shaking horribly. "Edward, honey." I cup his cheek. "No, please." I sob, looking up. "God, no. Please, no."

I extract my phone from the pocket with shaky hands and dial a number I never thought I'd need.

"What's your emergency?" the person on the other side of the line asks professionally.

A sob escapes me. I can't talk.

The person repeats the question, prompting me to give them details.

Someone take the phone from my hand and rattles out the address.

I realize it's James.

I'm so ashamed of everything that happened in the past half an hour that I can't even meet his eyes.

If something happens to Edward, it will be only my fault. I'll feel guilty forever.


	29. Chapter 29

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

As I start waking up, I stretch, rolling around.

The side Edward should be on is cold, but I'm not ready to wake up, so I snuggle with his pillow.

There are voices outside our bedroom, and I wonder who the heck is visiting us so early on a weekend day.

Then I remember what's today and shoot up, allowing a long shrieking sound to escape me.

Holy fuck.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Mom exclaims as she steps into the room.

"Holy fuck!" I shout, this time out loud. "Where's Edward?"

Victoria skips in the room, dressed only in a bathrobe. "He's home, at our parents' house. Emmett and James kidnapped him earlier. I'm surprised you didn't hear him shouting."

"I slept like the dead," I say shocked.

"Yeah," she giggles. "Jimmy says you were drooling."

I narrow my eyes at her. "I don't drool." A lot.

"Bella, you can fight later. We need to get you ready!" Mom demands. "Go, take a nice bath, soak and relax, and then we can start."

God help me.

I hate being pampered and poked and prodded.

I take my time in the bathroom, making sure I'm as hairless as I've been a couple days ago after visiting that salon with Alice and Rose. As I rinse the raspberry shower gel off me, I idly wonder who is going to pack for our trip.

Edward refused to tell me anything and said it's taken care of.

When I step in my bedroom, I find it busy. All the women in the family are here along with Alice and someone I don't know.

"At last!" Mom exclaims. "Come here, sweetie." She grabs my wrist and takes me to the chair in front of the vanity—the special vanity Edward bought for me a few months after I moved in with him.

"Okay. Let's start, ladies! Oh, Bella, this is Mary. She usually helps me with the hairstyles for the weddings."

"Hi." I wave to Mary.

I relax in the chair and take my phone from the counter. Big mistake.

Everyone starts shouting that I can't do that while I'm being dolled-up. I hate that word.

The process of doing my hair and makeup is tedious. I can't stay still for longer than five minutes to save my life.

At some point, while I'm about to take the mascara from Alice to do my eyelashes myself, the door opens to reveal Sue, Dad's wife. I knew there was someone missing.

"Hi, Sue." I smile at her through the mirror.

"You look so pretty!"

"Stop making faces!" Alice moans. "I can't get this right."

I roll my eyes and settle back but keep my eyes on the moms. They're huddled up near the bed, talking in hushed tones. I see Sue taking something from her pocket, making Mom and Esme gasp and start gushing.

Gosh.

I don't feel much different.

It's a day like any other…with the exception that I'm going to marry my man in front of God.

Maybe I'll actually feel it more when I see the final result—me dressed in the gown, then see Edward at the end of the aisle waiting for me.

"Don't close your eyes!"

I jump, almost forgetting when I am.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Done!" Rose declares loudly what feels like a year later.

"About time," I grumble and sit up, rolling my shoulders then looking at my face and hair in the mirror.

Whoa.

I had no idea my hair could behave. It looks super elegant.

And my eyes. Holy smokes.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim. "Wow." I return my eyes to the mirror to make sure I saw it all properly.

"Now, the dress," Esme says softly, picking it up from the bed.

"What about you?" I wonder.

"We're done," she answers. "Just have to slip on our dresses. And they're getting their faces done now." She nods to my vanity where Rose took my place. Nice.

"Wait," I whisper and walk to the closet and extract a bag with nice lingerie I got at the shower.

It's a La Perla two piece, light blue, lacey, and see-through—perfect. I quickly put it on me while still in the closet, and then I put my bathrobe back on.

"What was that?" Mom asks suspiciously.

I smirk and untie my bathrobe, opening it.

Their jaws drop.

I hope it has the same effect on Edward.

"Now give me the dress and stop staring at my boobs," I mumble, feeling my cheeks filling with blood.

Mom holds the gown for me, and I slip it on, feeling all the hair on my body stand up.

Okay, I am finally feeling this.

My throat closes up, and a rush of emotion runs through me, making my eyes well up.

"You're beautiful, honey."

I smile, trying very hard not to ruin the makeup.

"Edward will grow old before he finishes unbuttoning all those little fuckers," Victoria quips from my right, watching my Mom working on the small buttons of my dress.

"We have all night." I shrug.

"And when he's done, the dawn will break, and you'll say _thanks, now I'm going to sleep_."

I snort. "It can't be that complicated," I protest, craning my neck to look at my back.

A shit ton of small buttons. All I hope is that Edward will have the patience to undo them. I'll commit homicide if he rips my dress. Then I'll turn up on the news as a crazy bride murdering her husband over something as trivial as a wedding dress.

Giggling to myself, I smooth the front of the dress.

It's so lovely.

I'm really happy I lost so many hours searching for it. It's so worth it.

"This is for you." Sue offers me a small box. "Open it," she urges me, smiling.

With shaky hands, I pop the lid and find a pair of beautiful pearl stud earrings.

"Something old." Sue winks at me.

"Uh, wow. I don't know… Thank you!" I hug her tightly. "I guess I already have something new and something blue," I add giggling.

"These can be something borrowed, too," Sue tells me quietly.

"Nope!" Vic shouts. "I have that one prepared."

I turn to look at her surprised.

To my utter shock, she takes off her snowflake necklace and puts it on me. "It completes the look nicely."

"Vic, you shouldn't…"

"Don't worry. I know you like it. Besides, it looks better with your dress. I don't need anything for mine."

When everyone is ready, we head downstairs and to the awaiting cars.

We're lucky Phil, Mom's husband, could pull in some strings and use the team's town cars. I don't need a limo.

Esme's on the phone with her husband, Mom's on her phone as well. Actually, everyone is so I take the opportunity to slink away, into the kitchen with my own phone. Glancing at the door, I dial Edward's number.

He answers promptly.

"I had a feeling you'd call," he says amused.

"Sixth sense, much?" I joke. "In my defense, I'm left out."

"Tell me about it. Oh, fuck!" he shouts. "No, Em. Noo. No." There's a long pause, making me wonder what the hell happened. "Really, sister?" Emmett's voice mutters in my ear. "Can't you wait another hour?"

Then I see my girls in the doorway, frowning. Awesome.

"Bye," I hiss to Emmett and hang up. "I didn't see him! I just heard him," I explain. "You were all busy."

"You can talk with him, sweetie; just don't ruin the surprise."

I snort. "And to think I almost tried the dress on for him a couple months ago," I mumble, without realizing.

"You, _what_?" All of them shout.

"I didn't actually. I got distracted by him in his tux."

"Don't worry," Alice says quietly. "You wouldn't be the first bride to show her dress to her husband before the actual wedding. I had a few couples that came shopping together."

I could have been one, but with such crazy family…not a chance in hell.

On the drive to the church, I get a mass of nerves from being crammed in a small space with emotionally unstable mothers.

_Why do I have to ride with them?_

I wish I'd joined the girls in the other car.

"Mom, can you let go? I'm nervous as it is. Stop sending your emotions my way." I shake my hand free. "Please. I'm getting married, nothing too horrible from what I hear."

"Oh, Bella!" She throws her arms around me, knocking me into the door and starts us giggling.

"Totally blaming you if I get a bruise," I mutter, rubbing my poor elbow.

She immediately starts fussing, but I stop her, waving my hand.

The ride to the church seems endless. My feet are bouncing uncontrollably, and I'm just dying for a cigarette, but I know I can't smoke.

"We're here!" Esme declares when the car stops.

Oh.

I look out the window and see a lot of people—some I recognize from work, other must be their respective dates, or simply friends of our families.

My door opens, and I see a hand with a nice suit covering their arm.

Grinning I look up only to see it's my Dad. Ugh.

"Hi, Dad," I try to sound cheerful.

"Did you really expect Edward to escort you inside?" he asks amused.

"Well, I could only dream."

He helps me out, chuckling. "You look stunning, sweetheart."

I smile shyly, hooking our elbows. "Let's do this."

"You got her, Charlie?" Mom asks from the other side of the car. "We're headed inside."

"Go on. I'll bring her in a minute."

"What?" I ask, searching Dad's eyes. Then I realize we're about to have a father-daughter moment.

"Bella, sweetie-pie." He cups my cheek.

_Don't do this_, I beg him mentally.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you got married. I have to say, I've been skeptic at the beginning—Edward didn't seem good for you."

"But he changed your mind once you met him. You realized what a marshmallow he is inside that tough shell?" I giggle.

"I couldn't have worded it better." He hugs me again. "But if he does anything to hurt you, I still have my gun."

"Shut up, Dad. Just take me to my man." I grab his elbow again and steer him to the church. "Besides, it's cold out here."

"You wanted a winter wedding," he points out.

"It snowed last week, and it looks exactly how I thought, but that doesn't mean I have to stay out here. I can enjoy the view from inside."

He chuckles as we step inside the church.

This is it.

I'm going to leave this place as Edward's wife, in every sense of the word.

* * *

**Check the pictures in my FB group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**June 2012**

I'm having an out of body experience. There's no other way to describe this.

I understand now why insane people have that much strength—the power is fueled by some unknown force from deep inside.

The EMTs can't fight me off. I need to ride with them.

I sit quietly on the side of the ambulance while the two doctors, or whatever they are, check on Edward.

"Why doesn't he open his eyes?" My voice sounds hysteric. "Please, can't you do something?"

"Miss, please stay quiet. We're almost at the hospital."

I wrap my arms around myself, rocking while I keep my eyes on Edward.

Oh, God.

What if he dies?

No.

I can't think like that.

He'll make it, and he'll forever hate me.

Yes, much better.

Because I hate myself, too.

If I stayed behind like he wanted, we could have talked it out like two mature people.

But what do I do?

I panic and run away like a scared little kid.

Once at the hospital, my screams get the same answer: waiting room, and one upset intern who isn't allowed to do his job.

Walking to the waiting room and slumping on an uncomfortable plastic chair, I put my head in my hands. I can't stop thinking of all the possible scenarios.

When a doctor asks loudly if there's anyone for Mr. Cullen, I jump up on wobbly legs. He approaches me with a plastic bag that holds Edward's belongings.

Fuck. No.

No.

No.

This can't be happening.

"Miss, try to relax. Breathe," he instructs me, helping me back on the chair.

I can't breathe!

He's going to tell me that my stubborn nature killed someone—someone I love.

I break down and start sobbing, hiccupping and swallowing an unhealthy amount of snot. I don't care.

The doctor's soft voice gets me to calm minutely. His hand on my back doesn't help much, but it's a little comfort.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Cullen?"

I shake my head. "He's..." I gulp thickly. "My boyfriend."

It sounds odd coming out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to contact his family if there is anyone. I can't give you any details on his condition."

My eyes search his. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you know the protocol with all the TV shows out there, you don't even have to be a doctor to know how this works."

I nod. "I will call his mother."

"Good. I'm Dr. Greene if you need me," he says softly. "Here. These are his things."

After putting the bag on the chair he just vacated, he leaves, stopping to talk with someone else a few feet away.

I pick the plastic bag and open it with shaky fingers.

His phone is cracked, and I bet it doesn't work. I try to turn it on a couple of times, but give up eventually. I'll just switch the SIM cards.

Before I can make the exchange, I see his watch—my gift for him. It miraculously survived.

There is his wallet, too and something else. Something...that shows he had this planned.

A small velvet box.

Edward was really going to propose.

Oh, my God.

I'm such an idiot.

I open the box, and a sob catches in my throat.

It's so beautiful. I idly wonder if anyone helped him.

That doesn't matter now.

I could lose him.

Keeping all the items in my lap, I open the back of my phone and see an empty slot, I do a small cheer. I remember how much I protested when I bought my phone. There was no need for two cards. Now I'm thankful for it.

It's a little tricky to figure out how it works, but I manage to find Esme's number. With my finger hovering over her name, I freeze.

What am I going to tell her?

_Hi, Esme._

_Who's that?_

_Oh, it's Bella, remember?_

_How nice to hear of you! How are you, darling? Why are you on my son's phone?_

_Right, about that... He's in the hospital because I'm an idiot._

That sounds fabulous in my head.

Cringing, I dial her number.

"Edward, for the love of God! I told you two hours ago to stop worrying. That woman loves you!"

Uh, wow.

He's been worried about my reaction.

"Mrs. Cullen," I choke out, feeling my stomach rolling.

"Bella? Sweetheart, what has my son done?" she asks worried.

How can I tell her?

"We... I'm... There's been an accident," I mumble. "New York Downtown Hospital...I'm so sorry."

"Oh my! I'll be right there!" she rushes out, before hanging up.

I bring my knees to my chest and let go of the tears.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jerk my head up. Esme and Carlisle.

She opens her arms and I don't wait to let my conscience remind me that I'm the reason their son is in the hospital. I simply stand, making all the things on my lap tumble to the ground before Esme wraps her arms around me.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down, sweetie." She strokes my hair.

"It's a-a-all my fault!"

"What happened?" Carlisle asks, bending to pick his son's belongings.

I move out of Esme's hug and resume my seat, with my knees drawn up. "We had a fight... We... I said some horrible things, and then..."

She sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I sniff and lean my head on her shoulder. I don't deserve her compassion. "I left, and Edward followed me outside...then a car... I have no idea how it happened. They won't tell me anything!" I wail, looking at them, panicked. "Please, I need to know he's okay. Please."

"Carlisle, honey, go and find out. Also, buy some soda for Bella."

"Dr. Greene," I blurt out. "He's taking care of Edward."

Carlisle nods, putting the bag on Esme's lap. "Did you know?" he whispers to her, but I hear it, too.

He's pointing to the box.

She smiles softly, rubbing my back. "Yes, now go."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "It's my fault."

"Of course, it's not!"

"It is," I insist. "Edward told me...he..." I look at her. "He said he loved me...in front of everyone."

"And you didn't like that? Is it because of the policy?"

"He never said it before." I look down in her lap—at the ring box.

"What?" Esme gasps. "He never told you?"

I look back at her and realize that Edward's been in love with me for too long, but he was probably too scared to act on it.

I have a sudden urge to track down that bitch that hurt him all those years ago and give her a piece of my mind.

But I'm not much better than she, putting him down before he even had a chance to explain.

"Oh, sweet girl." Esme cups my cheek. "Edward was probably worried. He always said you weren't in this relationship for love."

I bite my lip. "I told him that to protect my heart. When we started...it wasn't for love." Shit, I can't believe I told her that. "But as time passed..."

"It changed." She nods. "Though, now...do you love him?"

I can see how she's changed—now she's mother hen, protecting her chicken.

"Yes, Esme. Very much so. I have no idea why I acted like a brat. If...if something happens to him..." I shake my head, allowing more tears to slide down my cheeks and nose.

Just then Carlisle returns with a stony face.

Fuck.

I hug my legs tighter, bracing myself for bad news.

Esme stands immediately and he wraps his arm around her, keeping his blue eyes on me. I can't read him.

"I talked with Mark."

I frown. _Mark?_

"I used to work here until last year when I retired."

Oh.

Carlisle looks down at his wife, and it's like she knows something awful happened.

"Just lie to me," she whispers on a shaky voice.

"Edward's stable," Carlisle says quietly.

"But?" I prompt him because I can feel a huge fat BUT coming.

He launches in an anatomical explanation, but I don't need to be a genius to understand. I just need elementary high school anatomy knowledge to understand what damage to L2-L3 means.

L1 to L5 are the lumbar vertebrae that help support the weight of the body and permit movement.

It feels like a punch to my chest.

There's a black hole where my heart should be.

My stomach revolts at the news of what I've done to the only person I ever truly loved. The contents reappear in front of me, on the hospital's floor.

I suddenly feel weak and very vulnerable.

Someone's taking me somewhere, but I have no idea what's going on around me.

All I know is that I destroyed Edward's life.

I come around to a dimly lit room and the strong smell of the hospital.

Fuck. It wasn't a nightmare.

It is real.

But why am I on the bed with a needle in my vein?

"Bella! Mom, she's awake!" I hear a relieved voice. It sounds vaguely familiar.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling? You gave us quite the scare." Esme's face appears in front of me. She's all blurry, and I realize I'm crying. "Shh, Bella."

"Why are you so good to me? I almost killed your son," I sob.

She brushes a hand through my hair. "Everyone acts differently to protect themselves. You just wanted to protect yourself from heartbreak, that's why you kept denying him. As for the accident, I am not blaming you. No one is," she assures me. "If anything, it proves how distracted Edward can be. He never made sure it was safe to cross the street."

"You can't blame him!" I shout. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Shit happens. No one is blaming anyone." I see Victoria coming closer. She's the one I heard earlier. "How are you, Bella?"

I shrug. "I feel horrible. How's Edward? Is he awake?"

Esme nods. "Yes, he woke up an hour ago. Guess who he asked to see first?"

Guilt eats at my insides.

How can he still want me?

I need to see him.

"Has the doctor told him?"

She nods, looking sad. "He wanted to be alone, but we were instructed to send you in when you came around."

"You told him I..." _I, what?_ "What happened, anyway?" I ask, staring at the needle, unsure if it is wise to just take it out.

"You had a breakdown. Let me find a nurse to take care of that IV," Esme says softly before leaving the room.

"I'm not mad at you," Victoria whispers, taking the tips of my fingers in her hand. "Though, I'd like to know what happened."

I start explaining to her, only to start crying all over again.

"Do you have any idea why your brother wants to see me? I mean, it's obvious he wants to scream at me and tell me how much he hates me—"

"Don't be silly, Bella! Edward loves you so much he can't ever hate you. Not even if they paid him. You have no idea how many times he called in the past few months, asking about the right thing to do...he had this coming weekend all planned out. You even gave him an opportunity last weekend, but he chickened out. And, wow. Mom said he never told you that he loves you," she says shocked. I nod in confirmation. "He told us he loved you ages ago."

"Oh, I love him, too. I've been denying it for too long, hiding behind our arrangement." I slap my hand over my mouth. "Don't tell that to you mom or anyone else."

"What arrangement?" she asks suspiciously.

The door opens, and Esme returns with a nurse. Once my IV is out, I get up. Before I find my footing, I lean into Victoria. "It was more...lust than love in the beginning," I whisper in her ear.

She cups her mouth and snorts.

"Shh," I insist. "Now, what room is he in?"

The nurse leads me there, leaving me in front of his door.


	31. Chapter 31

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

* * *

**Present time**

My legs start shaking when we step on the carpet between the rows of pews that leads me to my man.

Edward's standing straight, his eyes on me as I walk closer to him, clutching Dad's elbow.

James is next to him, but his eyes are on Victoria.

As I approach him, I can see that Edward or maybe someone else tried to create order in the chaos he calls hair. Poor guy.

"What happened to his hair?" I hiss in Dad's ear.

"Emmett convinced him to put gel in it."

I shake my head, trying not to laugh.

I know Edward so well that I'll take pity on him once we arrive at the hotel and go wash that stuff out of his hair. His beautiful hair.

We finally reach my man, and Dad puts my hand in Edward's—who immediately intertwines our fingers, grinning at me.

"Welcome to the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen," the minister starts, opening his arms. "You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union."

After a few lines are read from the Bible, we're prompted to say our vows.

"There was darkness for a long time, and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever." Edward's voice breaks at the last sentence, and he clears his throat, his smile never leaving his face.

I give him a watery smile and lick my lips, swallowing my nerves. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

The minister turns to me. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I say loudly, beaming at Edward.

I slip the ring on his finger. God, it looks beautiful there.

The minister turns to Edward now. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He grins, raising my hand and slowly placing the wedding band on my finger.

"In the years which shall bring Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom; teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home.

In so much as Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

You may kiss."

Ah, how I've been waiting for these words!

Edward steps closer and delicately cups my cheek, leaning his head closer. "You're beautiful." Then his lips find mine, and I lose my head.

It's like the first time all over again.

"You clean up pretty good, too," I whisper when we separate.

He chuckles, wrapping his hand around mine before turning to face our families and friends.

We move out of the church and find that outside it's started snowing. There are big snowflakes falling from the sky. It looks like a fairytale.

Edward wraps me in his jacket, winking at me.

I remember that first New Year, too.

We pose for pictures until a shiver runs through me, putting an end to the photo session. I start walking to one of the cars, but Edward tugs me the other way.

"Don't tell me we're skipping the reception!" I hiss, trying to stop him.

"Our sleigh awaits right around the corner, Mrs. Cullen."

"Uh, what?" I whisper.

Then we round the corner, and I literally come face to face with a white horse.

"Sheesh!" I jump back, making him whinny.

"Did you think I'd allow you to ride to the hotel in a car? You didn't want a limo, so I got you a sleigh and two horses."

"Oh. My. God!" I turn and hug him tightly. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"I'm slowly rectifying the missing things on your list. We visited the Statue of Liberty, we went to the 9/11 memorial, we walked in the park at night doing dirty things, now I'm taking you to another kind of ride."

The coachman opens the door for me and helps me inside, joking that it won't be trouble inside with my train. I bet he got that a lot with how women like huge dresses. Edward slides in after me.

After a minute of staying on the bench in front of me, he quickly comes to sit next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you cold, love?"

"A little, but we'll get there soon," I assure him. "This is so thoughtful of you. I like this surprise."

We turn on the main street, and everyone waves and cheers. I smile at them, burrowing into my husband.

I look up at him, not raising my head from his chest. "Husband."

Edward peers down at me, smiling bashfully. "Wife."

"We're married," I giggle, taking his left hand in both mine. "I never thought we'd get here. Not in a billion years."

"Me neither, baby." He kisses my temple.

The ride to the hotel is spent either looking at the scenery surrounding us or kissing and snuggling into each other.

"I'm not ready to share you," I mumble petulantly when I see the hotel appearing into our view.

"It will be only a few hours. Then you're all mine. Forever."

"Are we running away or something?" I joke.

"For a whole week, yes. You're mine completely."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going? I didn't mean to snoop, but I saw a few links on Paris on your browsing history…" I hint, biting my lip.

He gasps, narrowing his eyes at me.

Shit.

I just ruined his surprised.

"Your face!" Edward doubles over, laughing hysterically. "Yes, Bella. Paris was an option, but then I decided I didn't want to share you."

"And we're going…" I trail off, raising my eyebrow.

He puts his poker face on. "Home."

My eyes widen, just as we come to a stop. "Now you're joking!"

His face doesn't betray anything, but his eyes are dancing with mirth.

"Ah, Edward! What am I going to do with you?" I moan, allowing him to help me out of the sleigh.

We thank the coachman before we make our way inside the hotel.

The designated hotel staff greets us warmly and takes us up to the ballroom, where they tell us about the night and how it will go. It's good to have another run-through, just to make sure nothing will go wrong.

Some guests are already there—the ones that skipped the church ceremony.

We talk with them, reconnecting with the ones that used to work with us and now have other jobs. What I like the most is that I don't leave Edward's side.

Slowly, everyone that was at the church starts filling the room.

I've been taking pictures when I see Vic.

"Come with me," I tell the hired photographer.

Edward watches me amused as I walk toward the other end of the room where Vic is now slumped on a chair. I pull her up, beaming.

"Pictures time!"

"Ugh, Bella! My feet died," she moans.

That's when I see her bare feet. I look at her amused.

"Don't worry; no one will faint because of my smelly feet. Jimmy went home to grab me a pair of flats."

I shake my head, hugging her. "Smile."

Then I take Rose, Esme, Mom, Sue—one by one before we take group pictures.

Right before the food starts being served, Edward takes me to the balcony along with the photographer.

As we take our seats at the table, Edward shifts closer, putting his hand on my thigh. "I can't wait to have you alone."

"Soon. We have to entertain our guests first. Then I'm all yours," I promise, turning my head to kiss him.

"I'm holding you to that."

I'm about to dig in my plate when the sounds of someone tapping a glass makes me raise my head to see James standing, his eyes on us.

"What's he doing?" I ask, slightly worried.

"He's my best man. This is going to be embarrassing. Can I hide under the table?" Edward mumbles.

"They'll think you're up to no good," I joke.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" James asks loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

All eyes are on him.

He clears his throat, straightening his back. "_Am I drunk and high enough to be part of your frat?_" James's eyes are on Edward whose head just banged to the table. "Those were Edward's first words spoken to me. I must tell you that I was shocked to see a freshman approaching me, but I liked him. He had guts, and he was so gone that he'd have done anything I told him."

"Make him stop. My parents don't know about my college life," Edward grumbles.

"Of course, he passed the test of skinny dipping in the freezing pool, but lost the other test—only ending up showing the girl under him exactly what he'd drunk the whole night."

Edward moans, while everyone laughs, including the parents.

"That's when I knew we'd be best friends." James nods. "Got to say I'm not a great believer in fate, but when we bumped in each other years after college finished, I knew that some unknown force brought us back together. Over the years, I've seen my friend with a number of women, but there was never this fire in his eyes, never has he gone out of his way to impress anyone—not like he's done with Isabella."

It's my turn to blush and duck my head.

"I knew she had great potential when I hired her, but never once did I think that she'd end up with my best friend. Though, that first day when I saw you two together, I had a nagging feeling you were hiding something. Good thing I didn't act on it and separate them. It was too funny to watch the tapes Laurent gave me."

I gasp. He knew.

Edward picks his head up, looking shocked at his friend.

"To the sneakiest couple out there!" James toasted.

Victoria rises, too, and I want to go hide. I totally understand Edward.

"Bella," she sighs dramatically. "What can I tell you about her?"

Everyone starts laughing.

"She should try for the acting school," Edward mutters to me.

"She's my best friend! She's the only one other than my brother that gets me so well. No offence, Mom, but I can talk about any stuff with Bella."

"God," I moan.

"Bella's the best friend I could have asked for. And she gives absolutely amazing tips."

I watch her with wide eyes. I truly hope she's talking about the cooking tips I gave her, not…the other kind.

Once she sits down, everyone claps and resumes eating.

"Why do people love to embarrass the bride and the groom at weddings? What have we done wrong?" Edward asks, shaking his head. "Mhmm. Christ. This is delicious." He points to his plate, making me giggle. "Try." He offers me a piece of caviar on a cracker.

Yummy.

Except for the embarrassment coming from our friends and families, the reception is going the way we planned.

Edward pats my thigh. "I can't wait 'till the garter thingy."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a man."

"You should have known I am a man before you married me."

I snort and lean into him, kissing his cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33. And to my newest help: Momma Laura.**

**Here's Saturday already (along with some other places in the world, I bet). I have a family gathering so this is an early update.**

**Tissues warning.**

* * *

**June 2012**

I knock once before opening the door and stepping inside, not looking toward the bed.

When I get my courage up to look at Edward, I see his head lolling to the side, his eyes closed. He's sleeping.

I take a moment to just look at him.

There is a white bandage wrapped around his head—he probably has a concussion.

The blanket is tucked in on his sides, his hands resting on top of it.

I can't help but stare at his legs.

This can't be happening. The doctor is wrong.

He has to be wrong.

I walk closer and sit at the end of the bed, resting my hand on Edward's knee. It's an uncalculated gesture, but it shows me the cruel reality. He doesn't even stir.

"Edward," I murmur, covering his hand.

He jerks and opens his eyes. "Bella!" He squeezes my hand, clenching his teeth. "Come here. Closer. Let me hug you."

"Uh, what?" I ask, unsure.

"I want to make sure you're real. Please, come closer. I can't." He swallows hard. "I can't move."

I slide closer and immediately wrap my arms around his neck. "God, Edward. I'm so sorry for everything. I bet your feelings changed three sixty. You must hate me right now, don't you?"

"Are you crazy, baby?" he whispers, pushing me away a little to stare in my eyes. "I'm worried you'd find me…repulsive now."

"Are _you_ crazy?" I throw his words back at him.

A small smile appears at the corner of his mouth. Edward strokes my cheek, keeping his intense green eyes on mine.

Instinctively, I lean closer until we're a breath away, and then I take his face in both my hands and press my lips to his. He moans loudly, kissing me harder, his hot tongue licking at my bottom lip. I thread my fingers through his soft hair while his hands move up and down my back.

This kiss holds so much meaning, so many feelings. It brings tears to my eyes.

When we need to breathe, I pull away, sitting quietly next to him, holding his hand in mine.

Suddenly, Edward clears his throat. "Any idea what happened with my things?"

"They're at your mom's now. Uh, I'm sorry about your phone—it's broken."

"Only my phone is there?" he asks worried.

I know where he's headed, but I'm not ready.

I beam at him. "You're lucky my gift for you survived unscathed."

Edward gives me a faint smile. "I really love the watch."

"Your wallet is there, too," I add quietly.

"Isabella, this is not how I wanted to do it," he mutters. "What else did you find in my things?"

"Your car keys," I blurt out.

He chuckles, stroking his thumb over my palm.

"And…uh…there was this fancy box from Tiffany's," I mumble, peeking at him through my lashes. He's watching my every movement. "It had a nice ring in it."

"Do you like it?" Edward asks hoarsely, frowning.

I see that he wants to move, and I jump up, looking around. "Do you need anything?"

He swallows audibly. "Don't worry, just come here. Tell me."

I keep eye contact as I raise his hand to my mouth. "Yes," I choke out, bursting in tears.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. Yes, I love you, too—so much I have no idea I could hide it. Yes, I'll marry you."

His eyes are huge, and the heart monitor beeps rapidly and loudly. He tugs on my hand, and I silently comply, leaning to kiss him again.

"Bring it here. I want to put the ring on your finger—where it belongs."

I grin, hugging him tightly. "I'll be here with you no matter what," I promise, kissing him again.

Our moment is broken by the door opening loudly as two doctors and a few nurses rush inside. They sigh in relief, and except for Dr. Greene, they all leave.

"That's the one reason I don't agree with the patient's significant other near them. The monitor goes awry."

We giggle like two school children.

"I'll be right back." I wink at Edward and leave the room feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

He still loves me.

And no matter what the verdict is, I will love Edward for the rest of my life.

Of course, even though everyone says it's not my fault, I'll always feel that way.

I find his family in the waiting room. Victoria jumps on her feet when she sees me, her eyes are searching mine.

"Can I see him?"

I nod. "I think so. The doctor is in there now. Uh…he asked for his things," I say awkwardly because his parents know what's there.

Esme hands me the bag, smiling softly. Then she wraps an arm around my waist. "Let's visit him."

The look on Edward's face when he sees me _and_ his family is priceless. I wished we were alone, too.

His mom goes to sit next to him and whispers softly, stroking his hair.

"What did the doctor say?" his dad asks, walking closer.

Edward purses his lips. "It's not that bad; those were his words. How the fuck isn't it bad when I can't feel my legs?" he groans, exasperated. "He said I would heal, but it will take time, and it's going to be a slow process."

My heart bursts at the news.

He's going to be okay.

There's a chance.

"Edward!" Victoria rushes to him, throwing herself on top of him and hugging her brother tightly. He looks surprised, but returns the hug.

Keeping her there, he looks at his parents. "Where's Rosalie?"

"She'll be here as soon as she can. She can't leave the school just yet," Esme explains.

"I see." Edward glances at me. "Did you talk with anyone from work?"

My eyes widen in horror. "Uh, crap. I forgot to call Mr. Brown." I quickly pull out my phone, but Edward stretches his right hand.

"Give it here. I want to talk to him."

I put my phone in his palm. "Your card is in my phone… You can call him from your number if you want." I shrug.

He smiles and starts thumbing through my phone. Victoria snuggles better into his side, apparently not ready to be separated from him just yet. Esme's on his other side, one hand stroking his head, the other on his shoulder. Carlisle is at his feet, looking solemnly at his son.

I feel so out of place.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Rose with her husband, Emmett. Her face is tear-stained, and she's pale.

"You're alive!" she exclaims.

"Barely," Edward answers, hanging up with the boss. "I keep thinking that it could have been worse, but then I realize that I can't walk…" He sighs. "Damn."

I wrap my arms around my middle, stifling a sob.

"Look what you've done!" Rose turns to me, shouting.

I blanche, biting my lip, hoping I won't burst in tears in front of everyone.

"I never liked her! Look what she's done to you!"

"Rose, don't blame Bella," Edward hisses. "I really don't want to fight right now. I already feel like shit, and I don't need you to annoy me further."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't bitch slap her and kick her sorry ass out of your room!"

My eyes that have been on the blonde woman, jump to Edward.

What's he going to say?

"How's she better than that piece of work, Heidi?" Rose adds, making my choke on my spit.

"How dare you compare me with that skank?" I yell, feeling my blood pressure rising.

"Oh, that's a smart move, Edward. You told her about Heidi," Rose sneers.

Edward frowns, fisting his hands. "Can you stop insulting the woman I love?"

She snorts. "You love her? God, you have horrible taste."

"Rose, darling, calm down. You can't interfere in his love life every time, just because you don't like the woman he's dating," Esme says sternly. "It's his choice."

"How can I stand by and watch him ruining his life? Look what this whore's done to him! My brother will be stranded forever in a wheelchair!"

I feel bile rising once again.

_Thanks for making me feel like shit_. It's not enough I hate myself for what happened; she had to come and put salt on the wound.

"Rosalie, if you say one more word against Bella, I swear I'm never talking to you again!" Edward shouts, his whole face red.

The door of his room opens to reveal a nurse. She looks surprised then purses her lips.

"No more than three visitors."

"You can all go. I've had enough of this," Edward mutters. "Except you," he whispers, looking at me. "I need you here, baby."

I get the shivers when he calls me that.

And his stupid sister has to ruin the moment. "She's not family!"

"She is!" Edward barks, snatching the bag from his mother's hands and taking the box out. "I'm going to marry her one day."

"Oh, honey. We know you love Bella. Come on, let's leave them alone." Esme stands and gestures for the family to follow her out the door.

Rose doesn't seem to budge, but Carlisle puts a hand on her back, more or less pushing her out the room. I can hear light scolding as they go, but I don't pay attention to them anymore.

I scurry to Edward's side and snuggle next to him, resting my head on his chest.

He takes my hand and after kissing the top of it, I feel something cold sliding against my ring finger.

"I love you, Bella."

I look between the rock on my finger and his honest green eyes. "I love you, too."

.

.

.

After a week of being under the watchful eyes of the doctors, Edward can go home. That's when a problem arises.

How will he fend for himself?

Esme offers her house to him, but Edward declares that he can't live there, especially not under the same roof with a teenaged hormonal sister. That makes Victoria pout and the rest of us laugh.

But we're all concerned about him.

Until Carlisle takes me a few feet away from his son's bed.

"You're engaged."

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"I'm not pressuring you into this, only merely suggesting it. What if you moved in with Edward? I bet he'll be more at ease if you were there to help him with whatever he'll need. You see how stubborn he is. We'd take him with us, but as much as he loves Vicky, they can fight over nothing like no one else."

I give him a small smile, shifting my eyes to Edward, who's watching me curiously. He's now sitting in a wheelchair, scowling at Dr. Greene.

I return my eyes to Carlisle's blue ones. "I guess that's a good idea."

He beams at me, patting my shoulder.

"But I don't know anything about this!" I blurt out. "How can I take care of him? I'm scared."

"We'll figure something out. Let's inform him of the plan."

When I'm next to him again, Edward takes my hand, grinning up at me. It's like he forgets about his problems when I'm next to him. This proves how much he loves me.

How could I not see this?

God, I've been blind.

"So, what's the plan, baby?"

"I'm coming home with you," I say off-handedly.

"Good." He nods.

I clear my throat, glancing at Carlisle, who's stifling a smile. "I'm moving in with you," I explain.

Edward gets a funny expression on his face—one eyebrow raised, wide eyes, mouth gaping. It's as funny as hell, but I can't laugh until I hear it from him that it's okay.

"That means I don't have to agree on that nurse?" he asks, checking with his doctor.

"I'm afraid the nurse will have to visit at least once a week. Until your girlfriend gets the hang of how to take care of you."

"Fiancée!" Edward corrects him, squeezing my fingers. "And okay, but as long as I get my baths from Bella."

I turn red at his innuendo.

"I'm sure Nelly will teach her everything that she needs to know," Dr. Greene says, smirking. "You can go, but don't forget about the check-up in a month."

God help me, I'm going to move in with Edward.

My life has changed so drastically in the past week that I feel like I'm just a spectator to what's going on.

* * *

**There is only one chapter frm the past left, then we have only present time and the honeymoon, then life. :)  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**Present time**

The ring dance is the space between the tables. It looked bigger, but now that most of our guests are here, it's crammed. I don't really care. We're having fun.

I had no idea what music to choose so I allowed Alice to surprise me—and surprise me she did.

Currently, The Beatles is blasting out of the speakers, singing about holding hands.

I've ditched my shoes after a few songs, and now I can dance as much as I want. It seems my feet are on springs. I'll probably regret it in the morning, but for now I can have fun—it's our wedding.

Edward twirls me before bringing me to his chest and dipping his head down to kiss me. I moan into his kiss, melting against him.

Between lots of great music and dancing with everyone until I'm sure my feet will start yelling at me, one of the caterers comes to ask if we're ready for the garter and bouquet moment. Apparently, Alice has special music for those moments, too.

I did a good thing when I decided to hire her—she's awesome.

The guests return to their tables, while a chair is being situated in the middle of the room, the lights dim and a spotlight is on the chair.

"Uh." I sigh as I walk there.

Probably—hopefully—to ease my nerves, Edward almost skips there and sits on the chair, looking innocently at me.

"Now, you can all go so I can get my lap dance!" he exclaims.

I gasp, and right before reaching him, I make a turn heading to the first person in my sight. It just happens to be one Brown Enterprise employee that Edward hates. Jacob Black.

The DJ plays along with our silly game and Joe Cocker's voice fills the room. I wink at Jake and start swaying my hips, but I don't get to do much more before Edward's hands wrap around my waist.

"All fun and games until you give lap dances to other dudes."

"Yeah, Bella. Let the ink dry before you seek me out," Jake jokes.

Edward growls making me laugh, his arms tightening around me. "It's dried for a week now. Maybe you should just ask Vanessa out and stop pining after my wife."

Vanessa's eyes widen and she turns bright red.

True. They make goo-goo eyes all the time, but I doubt they ever acted on their feelings.

I clear my throat, tugging my crazy husband away from our colleagues. "Time for throwing the bouquet! Who wants...uh, make a line on the other side of the room," I tell them.

Not many raise, but it's funny how Edward is trying to push his younger sister back on her chair. She wins, of course.

I will do my best to avoid her, just so not to fight with Edward. He'll probably give me hell.

The DJ plays _All the Single Ladies_ making me giggle. Fitting.

So looking over my shoulder, I try to aim toward Vanessa. Try being the keyword.

I hope like fuck it won't hit one of the mothers or someone sitting in the front. Just my luck.

Closing my eyes, I simply throw the bouquet over my head.

There's silence and when I open my eyes I see Edward's mouth hanging open.

Fuck.

Victoria caught it.

When he cringes it's like a sign because all of a sudden there are shouts from behind me. Frowning, I turn to see what happened...and burst in laughter. This is so me.

The bouquet is suspended on the candelabra in the room.

Holy fuck.

I think I just declared war upon the unmarried women.

Uh, what's a wedding without some embarrassments and fun?

While most of the women are jumping trying to reach it, although, it's too high, Alice takes the chair where I should sit for Edward to take off my garter and climbs on it, picks the bouquet and beams at everyone.

Everyone scatters away from the dance floor and I take my seat on the chair.

_U Can't Touch This_ by M.C. Hammer starts playing making Edward frown when I cross my legs, laughing. It's the playful DJ's fault.

Edward opens my legs, pursing his lips before trailing his hands over my calves. _Legs _by ZZ Top starts playing. It's good to see someone is living the moment. I bet I'll die laughing over the years when I see the tape.

"Left or right?" Edward asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Find out on your own, honey."

Both his hands trail higher on my legs until his right hand reaches my garter on my left leg. The smirk on his face alerts the DJ that the groom discovered the treasure and as his head disappears under my dress, _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins starts playing.

Oh, yes.

I can feel Edward's breath on my legs as he laughs. His lips press against my knee then higher, higher until it's clear over the skirt of my dress where his head is.

Now I know why most women opt for fluffy dresses.

"Baby..." I beg him, pushing against his head to move him away from where he's now biting at the flimsy material of my panties, accidentally or not touching my pussy.

Aaand the prompt DJ puts on a songs that turns me every shade of red on this planet: Khia - _My Neck, My Back (Lick It)._

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_First you gotta put your neck into it_

_Don't stop, just do, do it_

_Then you roll your tongue, from the crack back to the front_

_then suck it off til I shake and cum nigga_

_make sure I keep bustin nuts nigga_

_all over your face and stuff_

_slow head show me so much love_

_the best head comes from a thug_

_the dick good dick big and long_

_slow fuckin til the crack of dawn_

_on the edge makin faces n stuff_

_Through the night, making so much love_

_Dead sleep when the sun comes up_

Edward seemed to have frozen when the song started playing, but when I shift, he snaps out of it and goes to the garter, in his haste to get out of my skirt, he bites my skin too making me shout in pain.

Misinterpretation is a horrible thing, because everyone, including the DJ think something else happened, thus _Congratulations _by Cliff Richards blaring from the speakers.

I'm going to kill my husband. Right after I have my way with him tonight.

Avoiding eye-contact with me, he turns around and after eyeing his targets, he throws the garter away.

It lands on James's plate. I bet it was a mistake, because a moment later, he charges toward his friend, finger pointing.

"I dare you to hurt her, and I'll end you!" Edward's voice gets my attention. He's standing in front of James, who's paler than usual.

I wonder what's so difficult to ask the one you love to marry you.

Men.

I want to crawl somewhere and become invisible, or just strangle the DJ. Speaking of, I decide to head there and give him a piece of my mind on his taste in music.

But to my shock, I find Alice, Rose and Emmett huddled over the laptop. The DJ is MIA.

"In my defense, I couldn't resist. I always wanted to do something like this to the few weddings I attended," Alice says sweetly.

"In _my_ defense," I start, towering over her. "Not even the dogs will find your body!"

Emmett starts laughing. "Did you have fun?"

I open my mouth to retort, but I can't deny it. It was fun...to some extent.

"Whose bright idea was to put that outrageous song?" Edward snaps from behind me. "Sorry, love." He wraps his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"It was my idea," Rose says proudly, smiling at us. "They helped."

Edward gasps in mock-shock. "And I call you my sister!"

"Sometimes." She winks. "Most of the times you refer to be as bitch."

"But I love you for some reason," he says softly and hugs her.

"Sibling group huuuuug!" Victoria shouts, running toward them and snuggling in their hug.

I love their relationship—it's crazy but always strong. Edward and Rose can fight and be close to killing each other one moment, and the next they're hugging and kissing. Same goes for Victoria. This is a true bond.

"Ready for cake time?" Alice squeals, clapping.

"I guess, though Victoria doesn't get any, and neither are you! You two are way too hyper without sugar in your system," I warn her.

"Aw, but I want!" Alice pouts.

"Of course, you get cake. Duh! What kind of host would I be not to feed you?"

"A very mean one." She winks, kissing my cheek. "But you're a sweetheart."

"Alice, can you tone it down?" Edward asks amused. "First, I find you in bed with my wife, now you're complimenting her. Am I missing something?"

"Bummer. There goes our affair," I say as seriously as I can.

"Hmph. You're not funny, wife of mine," Edward mutters.

"I must have lost my touch."

"He definitely has _his_ touch with him!" Emmett jokes, bumping Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing happened! I kinda...got lost in search of the garter."

"Yeah, yeah. You're delusional, dude! The whole room knew you were having dessert."

I moan, burrowing my face in Edward's chest.

Thankfully, the caterers appear, asking if it is okay to bring the cake. I nod, shooing our crazy friends to the table.

It's nice to see that when the cake appears, everyone starts salivating. It is beautiful, but I know how delicious it is, too.

Edward holds my hand while I cut a piece for us to share. We eat without any funny business, and while our guests get a piece of cake, we share a cup of champagne, finishing the cake on our plate.

"Is this how you wanted it?" he murmurs in my ear.

"What, sweetie?"

"The wedding." He waves around.

"It's pretty awesome—better than I imagined. But you know that we could have married in the ghetto and I wouldn't have minded. As long as you were there, I don't give a fuck."

"Sounds legit." He nods, chuckling before leaning to kiss my mouth. "Fuck, baby. I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight."

"Are we going...wherever tonight?" I wonder, stroking his hair.

"Nah. I figured we'd be tired, and horny. So yeah. We are going home. See? I didn't lie. Then in the morning we leave for our honeymoon."

"Home," I snort. "Oh my God. Did you talk with anyone about this?"

"Yep. I've been threatened from every side, but you know I'm stubborn." He grins at me, showing me his beautiful white teeth.

"Is the sleigh taking us home?" I add, giggling.

"I didn't think of that. If you want, I can call—"

"No." I pat his chest. "We can take the cab. Or, not. Better—the underground."

"You're making fun of your husband, Mrs. Cullen. This is so not funny."

"When my hubby is insane, of course I make of fun of him."

"Do you mind if I steal my new daughter for a dance?" Carlisle cuts in our silly moment.

"Sure, Dad. Take care of her." Edward kisses my forehead. "I'm going to get Mom to dance."

"Good luck with that one!" Carlisle shouts after him, chuckling.

"So Esme's not a dancer?" I ask, placing my hand in his.

"Not exactly, but neither I am, though here I am. It's customary to dance with the bride. It brings luck, or so your mother lied to me." He smiles, showing me his dimples. Pity Edward didn't inherit them—only Victoria is the lucky one.

* * *

**PS: I have been nominated of fic of the week on tehlemonadestand with One of the Boys. Can you pretty please with Rob on top head there and vote? Thank you. :)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)  
**

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

* * *

**July 2012**

Yesterday I paid my landlord the rent for last month and terminated our contract.

Everything I own has been shipped to Edward's house.

Technically, I've been living with him ever since we left the hospital, six days ago.

Esme was the only one who could help take him home, and I'm sure everyone regretted not being there when we told them about the tearful reunion between Edward and Slob. The second I opened the front door, Edward shouted for me to stop—Slob was in front of the door, and when he saw his master, he simply jumped on Edward's lap, licking his face, whining and keeping his paws on Edward's shoulders. I even took pictures.

And now, while he's on top of his bed, with his hands under his head, humming along with the songs coming from the entertainment room, I stow away my belongings. Thankfully, Edward doesn't own tons of stuff, because his shelves are half-empty.

"Can you bend a little to the right?" Edward calls from the bed.

I do as he says considering his shirts are to my right.

"A little lower!" he adds on a hoarse voice.

Realizing he's fucking with me, I turn around, hands on my hips, but the retort dies on my tongue. He's propped his head on the mountain of pillows on the bed and is slowly stroking himself through this sweat pants.

I grab the closest thing from the box at my feet and hurl it at him.

Unfortunately it's not a piece of clothing.

It's one of my…toys.

I want to die when the plastic dildo falls between his legs.

"Why, baby, I already have a cock. Or is it not satisfying you?"

"I'm gonna finish here," I mumble, turning my back to him.

"If you keep showing me your lovely ass, by all means, proceed!"

I huff and sit down, Indian style, taking my clothes from the box and transferring them to his empty shelves.

"You suck!" Edward protests. "Watch your head!" He adds quickly.

I duck in time for the plastic dildo to whoosh by my head and fall in the box. Funny.

"Ever thought of trying for a basketball career?" I ask.

"Nah. I have good aim. I'm a man, I should find the hole easily."

Living under the same roof 24/7 shows me a new side of Edward.

He's funny as hell and he loves dirty jokes. He exaggerates but I understand that this is his way to deal with the recent events in his life.

When I'm done with my clothes, I go to the kitchen to prepare our lunch.

While we eat on top of his bed, he suddenly pushes his plate away, sighing.

"Do you need anything?" I ask worried.

"Nah. Not hungry anymore."

"What is it, Edward?" I insist, pushing my own plate away.

"You don't understand me. I've been smoking since I was seventeen." He smooths the bed sheet with his palm. "I don't understand why the doctor x-rayed my lungs, but believe me, I don't give a fuck about it. I can't do this anymore."

I pat his hand in understanding.

Dr. Greene had done many tests on him when he was admitted after the crash and on the last check-up, he told Edward that his lungs don't look very well, asking if he smokes. That happened in front of his mother.

So of course, we commonly agreed to stop smoking.

"Yeah, I get you," I whisper, stroking his hand. "I started smoking just a few days before we met," I admit.

"I simply can't quit. A week is too much."

I bite my lip, staring at my fingers. My poor nails have become almost invisible in the past week—and I've never ever bitten my nails.

"I have a box saved in the kitchen. Behind the cereal box." He winks at me.

His mother has taken care of all the boxes of cigarettes in the house when she heard his health was in danger.

I'm aware of that. Our health is at risk, but this is a vice we can't give up.

I find the smokes easily and on my way upstairs, I grab the lighter and an ashtray.

As a few days pass, we finally decide to move the quarters downstairs, to the guest room. Edward calls some people to come and see if they can make some mechanism to help him go upstairs, even if he's in the chair.

Before we decide on moving downstairs, Emmett or Carlisle were helping him go down the stairs, because it took only a try from me to make Edward glad he couldn't feel much. With him in his chair, I decided to try and go down the stairs—step by step. It was a bumpy ride.

Washing him is always a challenge, but I'm getting the hang of it.

I have to park him near the tub—empty tub, may I add. Slowly, I transfer him in there, with help from his side. Thank God he can move his arms. Then I fill the tub halfway and start the process of washing.

There are times when he doesn't allow me to do it, but most of the time, he leans back allowing me to take care of him. I love washing him, and more often than not I end up in the tub with him.

A month later, I realize with all the drama in my life, I forgot to get my shot so after a talk with my doctor, I decide to take the pills. Edward doesn't really like this, stopping him from having sex any time he wants. But I hear it's good for my organism, or something.

Right now, months after staying at home on medical rest, I'm taking Edward to work.

He's been working from home too, but he hasn't come to the company ever since his birthday.

All kinds of emotions are running through me as I park his car in the garage.

"It feels surreal to be back," he murmurs as I help him out and in his chair.

I've become a master at this, because the first few times were disastrous. Edward kept laughing while he told me that he couldn't feel his legs, but he sure as hell felt all the bruises I gave him on his arms and back.

While I'm unfolding his chair, someone approaches us.

"Ah, good to see you decided to join us, Cullen!" Mr. Brown exclaims happily.

Edward scowls. "If you didn't have to go to that meeting tomorrow, I'd still be at home."

"There was a time when you used to stay late at work, complaining there was nothing to do at home. I guess people change," the boss jokes. "Let me help you out."

"That time I didn't have Bella around, and I hadn't discovered how amazing is to work from home. I can wear whatever the fuck I want and can do my job all through the day with no pressure."

"I think your brain was damaged." Mr. Brown laughs.

"That's a possibility."

By now Edward's in his chair and after locking the car, I push him towards the elevator.

"So, what's the doctor said? Any change?" Mr. Brown asks curiously as we step in the elevator.

"He gave me the number of a few therapists. Yeah, like that will help. I doubt anything will change. Just less money in my account."

I sigh heavily, shaking my head to James, trying to tell him to give it a rest.

When we arrive on our floor, James takes Edward to his new office. I walk to mine, thinking that it will be the first time he goes in his new office. I might've ruined his promotion, but I hope I more than made up by decorating the new office.

Only at lunch time do I see him again, and that's because I bring him a casserole of chicken wings and fries.

Poor guy is swamped in papers.

Edward gives me a small smile, but quickly returns to his typing and reading.

"I thought you were hungry," I say, pulling a chair next to him.

"I am, but I need to finish this."

Biting my lip, I slide my chair closer to him. "What if I feed you?" I know how he gets when he's kept from food.

"Don't worry, baby."

"Come on. You won't be hungry anymore and you'll be able to finish writing that report. Two in one. You just have to sit tight there and only open your mouth and chew."

"You're too much." He chuckles, taking my hand and squeezing it. "On one condition—only if you eat too."

"I will, don't worry about me," I promise.

When my phone buzzes on the desk, later, I realize I forgot to leave and go to my team.

"Yes?" I answer, elbowing Edward who's snickering.

"Miss Swan? We're almost done with the advertisement. Can you come and look over it?" Hannah asks meekly.

"Be right there," I tell her, sitting up. I drop a kiss on my fiancé's head before I rush to my team.

At least I'm happy to know he ate today and won't starve himself. I know Edward so well; ever since I was on his team, if we were close to wrapping up, he made us bring food to the team's room in case we were hungry.

As time passes we're pestered to get a move with the wedding. It was a mistake to tell the mothers they could help with the big event.

For instance, just as I'm about to pack my stuff to go home, my phone rings. Figuring it's something important I answer. Big mistake.

"Hey Bella, I was just talking to your mother over the phone the other day and we realized we never talked about your wedding. Did you fix a date for it yet?

"No Esme, we haven't and we won't for a while."

And this is how my nightmare begins...

* * *

**And we're going to have only present chapters from now on.**


End file.
